


I'll be your home

by apple_dae



Series: NCT Uni AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also loving each other to death, Alternate Universe - College/University, And ChenJi judging them, And bickering at the drop of a hat, But boy would they admit that, College Students NCT Dream, F/M, Gen, It's Renjun's world and we're just living in it, Jisung is the only nice kid here, Literally just 00 line casually getting their shit together for Renjun's sake, M/M, Make it as canon as it can be without them being idols, Mark and YangYang are their emotional support Kpop boys, Maybe kinda RenHyuck-centric, Mentions of almost all NCT members, Mostly fluff and comical banter, NCT Dream - Freeform, NoMin deserve the world, Recreational Drug Use, Renjun brings light into the world, Slight Angst?, They're all just petty hormonal hot and young, This exists because I love them too much, This is just them being crackheads, Zhong Chenle being the real one, as the world should be, friendship fic, nct 00 line, pretty self-indulgent, renjun-centric, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_dae/pseuds/apple_dae
Summary: Renjun had never really been the one to mind silence, but this, was honestly borderline ridiculous.When he had been put together in this group project with Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck, he hadn’t known that he was walking into some sort of teenage angst drama that these three apparently had going on with each other.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Kim Sungkyung | Lami/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Sungkyung | Lami/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT Uni AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918159
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	I'll be your home

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this fic came into existence, one day my best friend and I were watching NCT dream videos and crying over Renjun and the next day, I started writing this.  
> The Dreamies are my emotional support Kpop boys, and this fiction is just them being the best friends they are.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> (A shoutout to my aforementioned best friend who passive aggressively called me out when I thought of giving up writing in the middle. Thanks for guilt tripping me into finishing this lmao. I kinda love you <3)

****

Renjun had never really been the one to mind silence, but this, was honestly borderline ridiculous.

When he had been put together in this group project with Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck, he hadn’t known that he was walking into some sort of teenage angst drama that these three apparently had going on with each other.

Renjun was tired and honestly just wanted to go home, his patience had already reached its peak and that is the only reason why he even tried to break this stupid silence that had somehow taken over the atmosphere.

“Uhm hi? I’m Renjun but you probably knew that already, I hope we can all get along well and make most of the time we have together for the project”, he said with a smile.

As if what Renjun had said had broken some sort of trance the others were in, their heads turned towards him right away.

Jeno sent a blinding smile in his direction, “Yes Renjun, I hope we can be a great team!”

Renjun marvelled at the fact that someone’s smile could actually be that beautiful, maybe the poets who talked about smiles like they were equivalent to flowers and nature and all things beautiful were actually on to something.

Jaemin flashed him a smile and nodded as well.

Donghyuck just looked like he wasn’t really interested in anything as he just said, “Yeah sure.”

Okay.

Lee Donghyuck was a jerk. Renjun could already feel a headache coming on.

The godforsaken awkward atmosphere didn’t dissipate in the slightest.

“I’m sorry to be asking this but do you guys have some really bad history together or are you this awkward with everyone you meet?”

The three of them at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish at that.

“I don’t know, Jaemin is the one who has a bad attitude.” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin scoffed.

“Yeah, right.”

“Dude I don’t even know what I ever did to you for you to glare at me every time our eyes even meet!” Donghyuck almost sounded indignant.

Renjun massaged his temples. Maybe he should’ve festered in silence instead of breaking it.

At least Jeno also looked like he would rather be anywhere except here.

Jaemin and Donghyuck were glaring at each other like stray alley cats when Renjun decided that he’d had enough.

“Okay guys, since you all are so hell bent on acting like kindergarten kids who ate each other’s ice cream instead of the adults that you’re supposed to be, let’s take a rain check on the discussion and meet up when you can at least stand to be in each other’s company.”

With that, Renjun got up and left. He had better things to do.

Jeno didn’t actually have a problem with either Jaemin or Donghyuck, both of them had been his friends when they were kids but all of them had grown out their friendship. But things had never been tense between them as far as Jeno could remember, they were just familiar faces Jeno went to college with.

He never really understood why Jaemin had suddenly distanced himself from Jeno when they were kids though, that had always been kind of a sore spot for Jeno because he had thought that they matched well together.

Well, maybe it was awkward to be in a group together with them after all. But he thought he could make it work unlike Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“Earth to Jeno Hyung,” Jeno snapped out of his thoughts to see Chenle waving a hand in front of his face “thinking so hard _really_ doesn’t suit you.”

Chenle could be a brat most of the times, but he was endearing all the same.

Jeno had almost adopted him when he had joined the football team Jeno had been in, he had this aura about him that made you smile and Jeno had quickly found himself becoming close friends with the boy.

Jeno snorted. “How are you always such a brat?”

Chenle grinned and sat down beside Jeno, “It’s just fun to tease you Hyung, anyway tell me what’s on your mind?”

Jeno shrugged.

“Nothing important, the group I got put in for my English project has some people I’m awkward with.”

Chenle’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Ooh, is it one of your exes?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Jeno rolled his eyes, “No Chenle, it’s just two guys I used to be friends wi- Oh wait! That reminds me, do you know a pretty Chinese guy named Renjun?”

Chenle scowled.

“Hyung, just because I’m Chinese doesn’t mean that I go around carrying a register with all the Chinese students’ names and information in it. There are a lot of Chinese students in this univer-“

“Chenle, do you know him?” Jeno raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Yeah I know him.” Chenle chirped.

“So what’s he like?”

“Do you want this information for professional purposes or personal ones?”

Jeno sighed, he wished at least ONE conversation with Chenle could be easy.

“Why would I want to know anything about him for personal purposes? He’s one of the people in my group, I just want to know if he’ll be easy to work with or not.”

Chenle looked disappointed. “That’s boring, I thought you liked him or something.”

“Why would I like him?!”

“Hey! Don’t sound so appalled. You said so yourself, Renjun Ge is pretty!”

Jeno had thought that the boy really was very pretty approximately two seconds after meeting him.

“That’s beside the point, do you know anything about him or not?”

Chenle shrugged. “Not a lot, he’s kind of shy and quiet and from the handful of times I’ve talked to him, he seemed nice to me. I don’t think you need to worry about him Hyung. He looks like someone who’d be responsible and diligent.”

Jeno had an inkling similar to that about Renjun but it was still relieving to hear that from someone else. At least he had one less person to worry about.

Before he could even say or ask anything else, Chenle was shaking him by his arm.

“I’m really hungry! Buy me food.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, “Dude you’re like the richest person on campus, you could buy the entire cafeteria if you wanted. Why freeload off of me?”

“But you’re the Hyung, it makes more sense that way! Come on, please?” Chenle whined.

Jeno didn’t think it made sense but he gave in anyway, Chenle was his favourite kid after all.

Apparently, Jaemin needed to ‘grow the fuck up’. At least that’s what Hina had been going off about for the past twenty minutes.

Jaemin was almost offended at how she was calling his behaviour stupid and how it was making sense.

“Na Jaemin, I swear to god you’re such a baby, what good is it doing for you to be holding a grudge from almost 10 years ago?”

“It’s not just that! Donghyuck is annoying in general okay? He thinks he’s some kind of star now just because he was some ace in the college musicals. His ego could stand next to him and they’d be the same height.”

Hina looked like she was one second away from physically pushing him off the terrace they were standing on.

“Nana, you and I both know you wouldn’t care jackshit about how he was as a person if you didn’t already have a festering grudge against him so stop giving me excuses and get over it.”

Jaemin sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

“Precisely what I just told you, get over it. Get over your preconceived notions about him and at least try to be civil, you’re 20 now. And from what you told me, the poor Renjun guy is going to have a stroke if you keep this up.”

Jaemin snorted. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know, I always am. And besides, this could be a great opportunity for you and Jeno to become friends again!”

Jaemin thought Hina was too positive all the time, he just wanted to complete the project, get a good grade and be done.

“Maybe.”

The next time the four of them met up, things were only slightly better.

Donghyuck hadn’t been on the receiving end of any glares from Jaemin and things were going smoothly.

Renjun had looked pleased that the boys had finally gained a brain cell and had decided to at least have a peaceful meeting.

Everything was still far from being normal though, and Donghyuck had never been the kind to deal well with awkward environments, he was growing restless.

“So Renjun, tell me about yourself!”

Renjun looked at him like he had said something extremely weird.

“What? I just want to get to know you better, I’ve barely ever seen you talk to anyone in class. You’re practically invisible.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, he was plenty social thank you very much.

“Well, I came to Korea just three years ago to study and I just mostly stay with the Chinese friends I have on campus.”

“Three years ago? Really? Your Korean is so fluent, I almost thought you grew up here.”

Donghyuck was genuinely surprised at that information and judging from Jeno and Jaemin’s faces, so were they.

“I grew up in an area pretty close to the North Korean border so most of the people in that area were Korean, I grew up speaking it as much as I spoke Chinese.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck nodded, that made sense.

“What are you majoring in?”

“Fine arts, you?”

“Performing arts, I was born to be on stage after all!” Donghyuck joked.

Renjun shook his head with a hint of smile on his face. “Narcissistic much? What about you guys?” He turned to the other two.

“I’m majoring in Business Administration in Arts and Culture.” Jeno said with a smile.

Donghyuck made a mental note that his face really hadn’t really changed a lot since he was a kid, he had always thought that Jeno would grow up to be crazy good looking and boy had he been right.

“I’m majoring in Photography and Digital Arts.” Jaemin added quietly.

“Seems like English really is the only subject we have in common.” Renjun said.

“Maybe we getting together in this class was fate after all.” Donghyuck chimed in dramatically.

Jeno looked exasperated. “Good to know you’re still as much of a dramatic crack head you were all those years ago.”

Hyuck grinned.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Renjun looked confused.

“Yeah, all three of us grew up in the same neighbourhood and went to the same elementary school, Jaemin and Jeno used to be inseparable and Jeno and I were good friends too. I’m pretty sure our moms still hang out together.” Donghyuck said.

Renjun looked like he had a lot of questions.

“Then why do you hate each other now?”

“I don’t hate anyone, I just had beef with Jaemin because he had been nothing but unnecessarily rude to me. Even when I had tried to befriend him and Jeno back in elementary school, he just distanced himself from us suddenly and never talked to us again.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Yeah same, I don’t have a problem with these two, I just didn’t know how to talk to them again since we had drifted apart years ago.” Jeno added.

Jaemin was suspiciously quiet throughout the exchange.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, “So, Jaemin, tell us, why the cold shoulder?”

Jaemin still hadn’t looked up from the spot on the floor he had his eyes fixated on.

“Jaemin, just tell them what the problem is man.” Renjun looked tired.

Jaemin sighed and finally looked up.

“Okay so before I say anything, I just need to make this clear, we were kids okay? So I don’t want any judgements”

The rest three waited for him to continue.

“Yeah, Jeno and I used to be really close back in the day but then Donghyuck came around and he and Jeno just…” Jaemin was literally mumbling now, his volume so low that only elephants would’ve been able to hear him.

“Just say it out loud Jaemin, what the hell.” Renjun said.

Jaemin inhaled and said, “Donghyuck came around and Jeno and him got close and I got jealous because of him and distanced myself from them.” He said in one breath and slumped backwards in his chair.

Silence.

Then chaos.

“I can’t believe I’m in a group with idiots.” Renjun almost sounded like he was amazed at the stupidity.

“Hey! I said no judgements!”

“Na Jaemin, what the fuck?!”

“Bro, I literally cannot believe you.”

“Wow guys, way to make me feel stupid.”

“You’re literally the stupidest person I’ve ever met in my life.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck was torn between banging his head on the nearest wall and laughing.

“Do not tell me that is why you’ve always glared at me in the hallways.”

“Well, I find you annoying in general as well. That isn’t the only reason.”

“I’m almost glad that you had a reason other than this even if it’s you finding me annoying.”

Jeno looked like he was malfunctioning.

“Hey, you were the ones who wanted to know the reason, don’t act like this.” Jaemin said almost defensively.

“Yeah no, had we known the reason was this outrageous, I would’ve asked you to keep quiet. At least you were the cold guy with issues before, now you’re just stupid.” Renjun said.

Jaemin glared at him, he glared right back.

Donghyuck sighed. “Jaemin, I wanted to be friends with you too, you know?”

“Yeah _now_ I know.”

“And this is why kids, emotional intelligence should be a course in the curriculum so that people can learn how to fucking communicate.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

Jeno was still malfunctioning.

Hyuck shook him slightly, “Dude, you good?”

Jeno looked at him and blinked a suspicious number of times. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I just can’t believe my 10 year old heart was broken because Jaemin couldn’t get over his pettiness.” Jeno added.

Jaemin looked like he didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

Donghyuck agreed with that sentiment.

“Broke your heart? Jeez Jeno, you had the audacity to call me dramatic.” Hyuck said.

“I’m just in shock okay?! I really cherished his fr-“

“Okayyyy guys, let’s cut today’s drama episode until here and move on before Jeno goes all Socrates on us.” Renjun cut in, he was done with this shit.

Donghyuck knew that they eventually would have to talk about this but right now wasn’t a good time so a distraction was welcome.

“Yeah Jeno isn’t even funny.” Donghyuck chirped in and grinned when Jeno glared at him.

“Can we talk about the project now guys?” Jaemin finally said.

Renjun sighed, “Yeah. Thank you for realising that we actually have _work_ to do.”

“First and foremost, we need to find a place for us to meet up and talk outside of campus, we can’t keep doing it in the classroom because there’s too much disturbance and you bunch are too loud for us to even be allowed to enter the library together.”

“Damn, are you always this sarcastic and mean?” Donghyuck said.

“I’ll have you know that I’m literally nothing like this ever, you just get on my nerves.”

Donghyuck had a reply ready when Renjun put a hand up to shut him up, “Less talking, more working, are any of your dorm rooms or houses available?”

“The dorm room I share with Jisung is too small, we wouldn’t be comfortable there.” Donghyuck said.

Jeno shrugged, “I have two roommates and we’re not really that close, they’re pretty nice but I can’t really ask them to get out if we decide to have a meeting there.”

Jaemin and Renjun appeared to have a similar situation to Jeno’s as well.

Jeno said, “Hey, how about a café?”

Donghyuck made a face.

Jeno rolled his eyes, “O great one, do you have any better suggestions?”

Renjun couldn’t take another second of bickering, “Guys! A café it is!”

“Really? A café? That’s the best you could come up with?” Chenle said with mild disgust as he stared at Jeno over the drink he was currently sipping on.

“Why does everyone keep acting like my idea was really weird, a café is a perfectly good place to meet up!” Jeno said.

Chenle sighed and shook his head as if he wasn’t the younger one here.

“Hyung, it’s just weird to meet up in a café to talk about a project, not to mention there’s going to be a lot of disturbance.”

“Well, I don’t know what other option we have. Nobody’s dorm room is available and the library is kind of off limits too-“

“Come over to my place.”

Jeno stopped ranting. “What?”

Chenle shrugged, “Just come over to my place, I live alone on most days anyway and it’s big enough for you guys to be comfortable too. Just help me with the clean up after you’re done, I hate doing dishes.”

Jeno was sure that Chenle was actually his guardian angel sent from heaven.

“Hyung, your face is doing a really ugly thing right now.”

Maybe not.

“But, it’s your house. You’re really okay with letting a bunch of strangers in?”

“It’s not like I don’t know most of you guys, and besides I’m too bored these days. There’s nothing to do and I could use some company.”

Jeno blinked. “You’re nineteen, Not seventy two. You could go out and do stuff.”

“Other nineteen year olds are too dumb and hormonal for my liking, I’m not really feeling it.” Chenle waved his hand dismissively.

Jeno rolled his eyes, “Not like that’s ever stopped you from being a social butterfly.”

“Do you want to use my place or not?”

“Yes, thanks a lot man. You’re a lifesaver.”

Chenle hummed and went back to his drink and scrolling through his Instagram.

Jeno shot a text to the group chat that Donghyuck had created of the four of them.

** Jeno  **

**_Hey guys, I found a place better than a café to meet in._ **

** Donghyuck **

**_Wow dude. You work fast._ **

** Renjun **

**_Where?_ **

** Jeno **

**_I have a friend Chenle, he has his own place just outside campus and he lives alone too, he said we could use his place to have our meetings._ **

** Donghyuck **

**_Chenle?! Oh god can we like not go to his place? I can’t stand him._ **

Jeno look up at Chenle confusingly, “Hey, do you and Donghyuck have beef or something?”

Chenle looked done, “He’s just a menace and thinks that he’s better than I am at performing and singing. Like, imagine the delusion Hyung! Just because his voice was compared to sunshine and he actually has a powerful presence on stage doesn’t mean that he can think he’s some Broadway star!”

Ah, they were both performance majors. Right. Jeno had forgotten.

Jeno nodded with almost no interest at all, “I see.”

He looked back at his phone and there were new messages.

** Renjun **

**_Well, I can’t stand YOU but I don’t get an option so you don’t either._ **

** Donghyuck **

**_Ouch. You wound me. I’m a joy to be around._ **

** Renjun **

**_You suck the joy out of my life._ **

** Jeno **

**_Guys_ **

**_Stop fighting like a married couple and tell me_ **

**_Are you in or not?_ **

** Renjun **

**_I’m in. Chenle seemed like a good kid when I met him, tell him I said thanks!_ **

** Donghyuck **

**_Ugh, fine. I’m in too._ **

** Renjun **

**_Where did the other hazard go?_ **

** Donghyuck **

**_Hazard lmaoooooo_ **

** Jaemin **

**_…._ **

**_I’m in._ **

** Jeno **

**_Good, just let me know when you guys are all free and let’s decide on a date later._ **

Jeno kept his phone aside and was just going to take a sip of his drink when he heard a voice.

“Oh, you guys! Hi.” Jeno turned around to see Johnny approach them.

Both of them immediately waved to him. “Johnny Hyung! Hey.”

Johnny smiled at them and ruffled Chenle’s hair.

Johnny was an alumni of their uni, he used to be in the same batch as Taeyong and used to be the ace player of the football team and he sometimes dropped by to guide the team on strategies because he said that it kept him feeling connected to the game. He had a business of his own that kept his time flexible on most days.

The team adored and respected him.

“Are you going to be there at tomorrow’s practice too hyung?” Chenle asked him, he really looked up to Johnny.

Johnny smiled. “Of course, anything for my favourite boys.”

Donghyuck kept his phone aside with a sigh. Maybe meeting up won’t be that bad even if it was at _Chenle’s_ house.

“Wow Hyung, who hurt you?”

Donghyuck looked up at the heavens for support. He had been alone in the dorm room just five minutes earlier and he had totally missed Jisung coming back.

“Nobody hurt me, why would you say that?”

“I don’t know Hyung, maybe the fact that you look like your dog just died gave it away?”

Jisung sat down beside him on the floor.

“You’re dramatic, I’m just thinking. What are you doing back so early anyway? Wasn’t your practice supposed to end late today?”

“I missed you too Hyung and yes it was supposed to go on till late but someone got injured and Ten Hyung and Taeyong Hyung had to rush him to the hospital so practice ended early.”

“Aren’t those two your new dance teachers?”

“Yes!” Jisung beamed “they’re amazing!”

“I remember when I was a freshman and Ten hyung was a senior, he used to be the star performer around here. His dance was art, I’m glad you’re learning from him.”

Jisung was a dance major, which made complete sense to Donghyuck. He had tried to imagine Jisung doing anything in life that wasn’t dancing and had quickly given up because there was no Jisung without dance.

The first time they had met each other, Donghyuck had been sceptical about how someone as jumpy and clumsy as Jisung could be a dance major but one quick look at him during practicing had removed all his doubts. Jisung was a magnificent dancer, Hyuck was slightly in awe of him.

Jisung was also the closest thing he has to a best friend, they somehow fit perfectly with each other.

“Anyway Hyung, what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing really, just the group project. I’m not used to dealing with situations where everything is too awkward and I have to think before speaking every sentence.”

Jisung snorted, “You? Think before speaking? Not buying that.”

Donghyuck glared at him but he was right anyway.

“I just don’t know how we’ll ever get over this awkwardness.”

“Hyung you’re thinking too much, everything is going to be fine.”

“I don’t know, Jaemin has beef with me, Jeno just doesn’t care and Renjun kind of wants to kill me.”

Jisung sat up. “Renjun? Isn’t he the cute and pretty Chinese guy?”

“Cute and pretty Chinese guy? Don’t tell me you’re interested in him.”

Jisung turned red and sputtered, “No Hyung! I just think he’s cute that’s all.”

“Yeah, right. How do you even know him?”

“I don’t actually _know_ know him, I’ve just seen him around because he’s Yangyang hyung’s friend and he sometimes comes to pick him up from practice.”

Donghyuck nodded.

“Anyway, things were already weird enough between us and now we’re meeting up at Chenle’s house of all places-“

“Take me along!”

Donghyuck stared at him. “What do you mean ‘take me along’? I can’t just take you along Jisung.”

“Hyung pleaseeeeeee pleaseeeeee, I’ll do the dishes for a week!”

“All the dishes in the house would break if you were to do the dishes for a week.” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“I’ll do anything you want!”

Donghyuck sighed. “I can’t just take you along so that you can ogle at Renjun. Besides it’s Chenle’s house, do you even know him?”

“Well enough to know that he wouldn’t mind if I tagged along.”

Jisung was shaking Donghyuck by the shoulders now, “Hyung please please please, take me with you. You’re my most favourite hyung in the universe!”

“Okay okay! Calm down, I’ll take you but any weird behaviour and I’m kicking you out!”

“Yayyy!”

Renjun and Yangyang were eating at the small restaurant that they frequented right outside campus.

“So Renjunnie, tell me, any new interesting stories to tell me?”

“I’m in a group from hell, my suffering is interesting to you?”

Yangyang rolled his eyes at Renjun. “You’re literally in a group with three of the college sweethearts, I find it hard to believe that you’re really suffering that much.”

Renjun sighed, he always knew that Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck were really popular around campus, they looked like _that_ after all. But Yangyang had screeched when Renjun had told him about his project and had proceeded to tell him everything that he knew about them from the gossips going around campus.

Jeno was apparently the college’s ace player when it came to football, he had won too many matches for the college ever since he had joined the team. He was a favourite amongst almost everybody because on top of being that good of a player, he was also very kind and everybody was weak for him because of that eye smile of his.

He was also at the top of his class, maintaining almost a perfect GPA throughout the three years he had been here along with the fact that his face and body were literally perfect. All in all, Jeno Lee was basically a walking and breathing flex on the rest of the mankind. Renjun thought it was all very unfair.

Donghyuck was considered the golden boy of the performing arts department, everyone said that his voice could alone bring world peace because of how beautiful he sounded when he sang. He had a huge popularity because of the college musicals that he took part in and delivered mind blowing performances. (Renjun had been there, he had been awestruck.)

Donghyuck was also incredibly friendly and flirty and it took people 3 seconds flat to fall for his charms, he was witty and funny and had a way with words. It wasn’t a surprise at all that he was a popular name around the campus. Even Renjun could admit that the boy had an irresistible aura about him.

Na Jaemin, well, was popular because he was, what students called him, perfect. He mostly kept to himself and went around campus clicking pictures and minding his own business but Yangyang had said that Jaemin was a favourite amongst students and teachers. He was responsible, diligent, caring and incredibly kind (“He’s a bit flirty too” Yangyang had said.) which made him an instant favourite. Despite being the biggest introvert, he was known and loved by almost everyone around campus, Renjun had been curious at this information, he was yet to see that side of Jaemin’s after all.

He looked like a goddamn Adonis too but Renjun thought that was a recurring theme with these three. Jaemin was apparently also one of best photographers the college had at the moment and he was always charged with the responsibility of recording and covering the college’s official events.

Yangyang had also chirped in and added that Jaemin got the most confessions in the entire college because of the whole boyfriend material thing he had going for him. Renjun had just rolled his eyes at that.

“Look they might be college sweethearts and what not, but whenever they’re together, they are like a bunch of toddlers who don’t know how to act and I did not sign up for this shit.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fine. They’ll get over it eventually, they aren’t _actually_ toddlers you know.”

“I just hope meeting up at Chenle’s house does not turn out to be disastrous.”

“You said that Jaemin let out what was bothering him, right? Maybe things will be better now that he isn’t brooding.”

“But the reason was so stupid, I don’t know how Jeno is going to act now.”

“You told me Jeno doesn’t really care about things.”

“Yeah. But like, he malfunctioned for five minutes.”

“Yeah no shit dude, I would too if I came to know something like that.”

“Anyway, who knows you might end up liking one of them.” Yangyang wiggled his eyebrows.

Renjun snorted. “No thanks, I don’t want to be a full time babysitter. One project is the most I can take.”

Donghyuck had told Jisung that they had decided to meet up at Chenle’s house on Saturday.

By the time Saturday came, Jisung was thrumming with excitement.

“Wow, didn’t know I had a puppy at home.” Donghyuck remarked when he saw Jisung standing by the door ready to go already, “if you had a tail, it would be wagging by now.”

“Hyung are you ready to go or not?”

“Yeah I am, I just don’t know why you’re so excited at the prospect of seeing Renjun, he’s just a tiny ball of anger.”

Jisung looked unimpressed. “As if you aren’t just a tiny ball of sass hyung.”

“I’m not tiny!”

Jisung walked right up to where Hyuck was standing and looked down at him. “You sure?”

Donghyuck gasped. “Park Jisung how dare you make fun of your hyung like that you giraffe! Watch if I take you to Chenle’s house now.”

It was almost comical how Jisung automatically slumped down on top Donghyuck. “I’m sorry!!! Take me!!”

“Jisung you’re heavy, get off me!”

“Say you’ll take me!”

“Yeah okay I will, just get off me!”

Jisung untangled himself from Donghyuck finally.

“Let’s go now giraffe, we’ll be late otherwise.”

“Oh, guess who finally decided to show up. So you’re late wherever you go huh?”

Chenle said, as soon as he opened the door when Donghyuck rang the bell.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Nice to see you too Chenle,” He deadpanned “I brought a friend along, this is Jis-“

“Ayyy if it isn’t the best dancer on campus!” Chenle said at an incredibly high pitch as he bro fisted Jisung.

Jisung could feel himself flush slightly under the compliment. “Thanks man, I hope you don’t mind that I tagged along with Hyung.”

Chenle waved dismissively. “Not at all, now I at least have someone to make fun of these oldies with!”

“We’re literally just one year older that you are.” Donghyuck said with a raised eyebrow.

Chenle and Jisung stared at him, and then Jisung looked back at Chenle and said, “Yes, let’s make fun of these oldies together.”  
Chenle and Jisung giggled all the way from the door to the living room.

Jisung had always thought that he and Chenle would get along really well if they spent time together. And he could feel that he had been right.

Jisung stopped once he saw the other boys sitting at various spots on around the room.

“Hi! I’m Jisung, I’m Donghyuck Hyung’s roommate.”

“I feel sorry for you.” Renjun said.

Jisung giggled.

“Anyway, I’m Renjun. I’ve seen you with Yangyang once in a while.”

 _“Wow, he really is too pretty.”_ Jisung thought to himself.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around too Hyung.” Jisung said hoping it came out naturally and not like the strangled mess his brain had become.

“Hey dude, nice to see you again.” Jeno said from the chair he was sitting on.

“Jeno Hyung! It’s been a while!” Jisung smiled at Jeno.

“And you must be Jaemin Hyung, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Jaemin looked up at where Jisung was standing and _smiled_. “Hi Jisung.”

“Oh my god, so he _can_ actually smile.” Jisung thought he heard Donghyuck say from somewhere behind him.

He rolled his eyes, Donghyuck Hyung honest to god was going to get beaten up one day.

Jisung went back and took a seat next to Chenle.

“Okay so guys, let’s start with the project now shall we?” Renjun said.

Everyone nodded.

“We have to zero in on two different social issues and talk to five people each around us about how they feel about those particular issues, and then we have to compile them and also add our own views into two, two part essays, is that much clear?”

“I think we all knew that already Renjun, we’ve already had one meeting before this.” Donghyuck said.

“Since you all were too busy brooding back then to do anything productive, I thought a recap would be nice.” Renjun said with a saccharine smile.

“Didn’t we decide the topics already as well? Patriarchy and Capitalism?” Jeno added.

“Yeah we did, we just need to divide ourselves into two pairs now and get to work.”

“Oooohhhhh this is going to be so interesting, no one of them can stand each other lmao.” Chenle said in stage whisper.

Jeno threw a pillow at him, “Shut up Chenle.”

“Hey this is my house!”

“And we’re your hyungs.”

“Behave like that then!” Chenle said indignantly.

Man, Jisung was having too much fun.

“But really though, what are the pairs going to be, you’re all awkward as hell.” Jisung added.

“Do people get weird when they get older?” Chenle pretended to ask Jisung in mock seriousness.

“Looks like it.” Jisung replied in the same tone.

“For the umpteenth time you two, you’re just one year younger than us.” Donghyuck repeated.

“Well Hyung, it sure feels like there’s a generation gap going on here.” Chenle shrugged.

“You brat-“

“Guys! Focus! We need to divide ourselves into pairs.” Jaemin said.

“Yeah, how do we do that?” Renjun asked.

“Rock Paper Scissors!” Donghyuck said.

“Oh my god hyung, now you’re two years old.” Jisung deadpanned.

“Why am I not even shocked.” Renjun sighed.

“Do you take all your important decisions like this?” Jaemin asked in mild disgust.

Hyuck shrugged, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Chenle snorted. “I can’t believe that my competition is you Hyung, you’re so childish.”

“Chenle, you _wish_ you were on the same level as me.”

“After today, I think I really don’t.”

“I think it’s a good idea” Jeno said.

Donghyuck grinned. “You were always my favourite!”

“Yeah yeah whatever, guys it’s easy and it would ensure complete fairness too considering we won’t be able to decide how to divide the pairs anyway.”

“Yeah you’re right, this is the best option we’ve got.” Jaemin sighed. Renjun nodded as well.

“So he says it and it’s suddenly a good idea and I was ridiculed?” Donghyuck says.

“He’s about, 100% more sensible than you are.” Renjun said.

Jisung laughed out loud.

“You go Renjun Hyung!”

Renjun directed a smile at him.

“So, we play rock paper scissors and the first two to get eliminated become one team and the other two become one team, okay?”

“Hey! Shouldn’t the winner get to pick his partner at least?”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Who would you even pick if you were to win Donghyuck?”

“Well, definitely not you.”

“Glad to know the feeling is mutual, but let’s do it the way I said. It would be fair that way.”

“Okay, Rock paper scissors shoot!”

Jeno and Jaemin took out rock and Renjun and Donghyuck took out paper.

Jisung and Chenle burst out laughing.

“Well this got as disastrous as it could possibly get!” Chenle wheezed.

“Wow, Hyuckie hyung and Renjun hyung together. They’re both going to kill each other.” Jisung was still laughing.

“Maybe Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung will brood each other to death.” Chenle added.

The four of them were in shock.

Jeno was the first one to recover.

“Hey you two, don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Nope, this is way too much fun!” Chenle chirped.

“Get out, both of you.” Jeno said tiredly.

Chenle narrowed his eyes at him. “Ruuuude, let’s go Jisung. We don’t need them anyway.”

Chenle dragged Jisung along with him to god knows where in the huge house.

Jeno turned to the other three. “So this is what we’re stuck with huh?”

All of them had recovered from the shock. Jaemin shrugged. ”I don’t mind working with Jeno.”

Jeno managed a small smile at him. “Yeah dude, me neither.”

“Well good for you that you found your soul mates but I mind! I can’t be in the same team as Renjun!”

“Excuse me, I am the one who has to deal with your annoying ass, why are you complaining? You’re not actually as much of a sunshine as people think you are, you know?”

“Dude look I don’t get why-“

“Oh my god, shut up.” Jeno pushed them both down to sit on the couch.

“You guys have to be civil with each other at least.” Jaemin added.

“Yes, you can’t be down each other’s throat all the time.” Jeno said.

Renjun and Donghyuck glared at each other.

“Ask him to stop being annoying!”

“Ask him to stop being so uptight!”

Both said at the same time.

This was hopeless.

“Guys, remember this project is 40% percent of our final grade, none of us can afford to mess it up.” Jeno said, as a last resort.

“Fine.” Both of them said begrudgingly five minutes later.

“Good.”

“Who’s taking Patriarchy and who’s taking Capitalism?”

“I want to do it on Capitalism.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck shrugged and said, “I don’t mind.”

“Jaemin, are you okay with patriarchy?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay with it.”

“Good, that’s settled. At last we’re getting somewhere with this.”

“Do you guys have any idea of who you’re going to ask?” Renjun asked, and immediately backtracked. They were popular, right. “Never mind, of course you do.”

“The real question is, do you?” Donghyuck joked.

“I’ll have you know that I do have friends. I also know some seniors.”

“Really? Who? Maybe we’ll know them too.” Jeno chirped in.

“Well, there’s Sicheng gege and-“

“Wait, Dong Sicheng? Isn’t he Jaehyun Hyung’s friend?” Jeno said.

“You know Jaehyun hyung?” Renjun was curious.

“Yeah, he reached out to me when I was a freshman.”

“Wait a second, The Jung Jaehyun reached out to you when you were a _freshman_?”

Jeno looked sheepish. “Yeah…”

Donghyuck snorted and added, “When Jeno first entered the college and the football team, he was being called the next generation prince and because Jaehyun hyung had that title before him, he reached out to Jeno to ensure that he didn’t feel too uncomfortable with the sudden popularity.”

“How do you even know that?” Jeno asked.

“Please, EVERYBODY knew everything Jaehyun hyung did around campus. Besides, popular people know popular people.”

Everybody rolled their eyes.

“Wow that was nice of him to do.” Renjun said, in awe.

“Yeah, Jaehyun hyung is kind like that.” Donghyuck said, smiling.

“So you really know him, huh?” Renjun asked.

Donghyuck nodded. “Yup, we’re kinda close too.”

“How do you know Sicheng hyung?” Jeno asked Renjun next.

“He was my roommate when I first came to the college and he just kind of adopted me.”

“That must be nice.” Jaemin said.

“Sicheng hyung is too cute.”

Jeno, Chenle and Renjun nodded frantically. “Yeah, he really is.”

“I think Taeil hyung even had like a minor crush on him.” Donghyuck added with a snort.

“Look I don’t know who this Taeil Hyung is but please tell him that he has impeccable taste.” Chenle said.

All of them laughed.

Well, except Jaemin, he was too busy with his phone.

“Bro why do you talk so less?” Renjun asked him.

“Why? Do you want me to speak more?” Jaemin said with a smirk on his face and looked right at Renjun.

Okayyyy, mission abort Renjun. Yangyang had been right about the Jaemin being flirty thing after all, and his eyes had been too intense what the fuck.

He quickly turned away, “Keep quiet forever for all I care!”

Jaemin snorted and went back to his phone.

Donghyuck and Jeno had also apparently been shocked at Jaemin’s sudden change in demeanour.

“Uhhhh right, okay, let’s order some food now?” Jeno said.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“So what do you guys want to eat?”

They ended up calling Jisung and Chenle outside from whatever hole they had entered in to play video games, and ordered a mix of things.

Donghyuck paid for everything, to everyone’s surprise. (“Yeah, don’t get used to it.”)

They were sprawled across the room munching on their choice of food.

“So how far did you guys get with the project?” Jisung asked.

“We just need to work on the content now.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Good to know you’re finally acting like adults and reaching somewhere.” Chenle said.

“Are you always this bratty?” Jaemin asked.

 _“Are you always this bratty?”_ Chenle mimicked him.

Jaemin sighed. “Forget it.”

“Anyway, Jeno, are you going to talk to Jaehyun Hyung for the project?” Renjun asked while taking a bite of his pizza.

“I don’t think I’ll want to bother him, I do have Doyoung hyung in mind though.”

“Doyoung? As in Kim Doyoung?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Ah no, I was just stalking Taeyong hyung’s instagram the other day and I came across a lot of posts in which he was tagged. Aren’t those two dating?”

“Yeah they are, they’re like a married couple already. They bicker so much oh my god.”

Jisung giggled. “I can’t imagine Taeyong hyung like that, he’s always so patient with us. But how do you know Doyoung hyung?”

“A similar story to how Sicheng Hyung and Renjun met actually, he was my senior roommate when I first came to the college. He became like a real brother to me, nothing changed even after he graduated.”

“I see, I see.”

“Doyoung hyung, huh? Brings back memories.” Donghyuck snorted and said.

“Why did you say it like tha- actually you know what, I don’t want to know.” Renjun sighed.

“I think this meeting was successful, don’t you think?” Jeno asked with a smile.

“It was at my house, obviously it was a success.” Chenle goaded with a grin.

Renjun rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. “Yeah, I hope every meeting is like this or better from now on.” He looked at Donghyuck with a slight glare.

“Why did you look at me like that while saying that?” Donghyuck accused.

“You’re the most likely to mess things up around here.”

“Hey! I was not the one carrying a ten year old grudge!”

Jaemin flinched. “I almost thought I could get away unscathed.”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

“What even is your problem dude-“

“Uhm, Jeno hyung I think you jinxed it.” Chenle said at the two bickering back and forth.

Jeno sighed.

The meeting had been a success. Between sassy comments and trying to figure out how to go about the project, the awkward atmosphere had slowly started disappearing.

Jaemin felt good about the whole thing, maybe it could even be fun working with these idiots.

“So, that went well, huh?” Jeno asked from where he was walking beside Jaemin.

They were going back to the dorms together from Chenle’s house since their dorm buildings were close to each other.

“Yeah, Renjun and Donghyuck fighting almost all the time does help with the whole thing.” Jaemin said with a snort.

Jeno smiled. “Renjun is honestly the one keeping us all together.”

“Yeah, he really is.”

They fell into silence again.

“How have you been all these years Jaemin?”

Jaemin hummed. “I’ve been good. Life’s been kind enough to me, what about you?”

“I’m fine as well, maybe a bit lonely at times but fine. The constant bickering I get to hear all the time now is a welcome change really.” Jeno laughed.

Jaemin scoffed. “Dude, you’re like one of the most popular guys on campus, you must have a lot of friends.”

Jeno shrugged, “Yeah maybe I do, but no one I really match well with. Chenle is the closest person to me.”

“That kid is a brat.”

“He is, but he’s one endearing brat I tell you. I won’t be shocked if you’d somehow want to adopt him if you keep hanging out with him.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“And as if you’re one to talk about popularity, Mr. Na ‘too perfect to be true’ Jaemin.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know why that image of me exists, apparently kindness is extremely rare now.”

“You don’t seem all that kind to me yet though.” Jeno joked.

“Hey, watch me be the best partner ever!”

Both of them laughed.

“It’s good to catch up with you man, I really liked you when we were kids you know.” Jeno’s eyes were soft now.

“I’m sorry that we turned out like this Jeno, I remember distancing myself thinking that I’ll go back to you after acting petty for a few days but then I changed schools after moving and I never got the chance to do that. And a lot of years had passed when I saw you here in the college the first time and I thought you didn’t care, it was all a mess.”

“Maybe we really need to take a course on emotional intelligence like Renjun keeps telling us to take after all.” Jeno said with a small smile.

“Yeah, maybe we really do.”

“It’s all good bro, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad that we got a chance to reconnect.”

Jaemin looked up and smiled at him. “Yeah, me too.”

“But why did you still have a grudge against Donghyuck when you got over the whole thing?”

“He took away my first best friend! And besides, I really did dislike how loud and obnoxious he was since my first year here.”

Jeno laughed. “Yeah, he is a force to be reckoned with.”

They were almost at the dorms now.

“Hey, do you want to maybe get ice cream from the convenience store?” Jaemin asked, he was craving it.

“Yeah, sure”

They went to the nearest convenience store together and were choosing what ice cream to eat when Jeno suddenly said, “Maybe you should get the strawberry one.” His eyes crinkling with mischief.

Jaemin shot him a scandalised look.

Jeno giggled, “Oh so you do hate strawberry flavoured things even now, I took a chance when I said that.”

“How do you even remember?”

“Jaemin, you refused to even touch the strawberry cake I had for my 10th birthday party, and you always gave me disgusted looks when I ate strawberry ice cream. It was not possible to forget.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “You make me sound so dramatic.”

“You were.”

Jaemin shook his head and smiled at him. There really was nothing like rekindled bonds.

Renjun was having a good day, he already had some content for the project and his classes of the day had also been mostly great, which was never the case.

He was currently sitting on a bench outside the arts building and working on a sketch, he was in a good mood. Nothing made him happier than drawing and a good weather.

He was too engrossed in the sketch he was making that he didn’t notice that he had company.

“Hey that’s really good! You’re really talented!”

Renjun heard a voice that sounded very suspiciously similar to Donghyuck’s say from beside him.

He turned towards the source and indeed, Donghyuck was sitting there with a grin on his face.

“What do you want.” Renjun deadpanned.

“Chill, there’s no need to whip out your claws, I just wanted to say Hi.”

“Hi.” Renjun said and got back to sketching.

“Hey! How is your day going so far?”

“It was perfect till just a moment ago.” Renjun said saccharinely.

“You know, I actually really like you.” Donghyuck said with all the fake seriousness of a philosopher.

“Too bad, I really don’t like you.”

“See! That! That is exactly why I like you.”

“Are you high?”

“Is that anyway to talk to your partner?”

Renjun sighed and closed his sketchpad.

“Did you get any work done yet by the way?”

Donghyuck beamed. “Yes, I already talked to three people.”

Renjun was impressed, “Really?”

“I know I look kinda dumb, but I work fast okay!”

Renjun always thought Donghyuck had one of the most beautiful faces he had ever laid his eyes on, his features were really pretty. But Donghyuck wouldn’t let him live if he came to know that so he just snorted and said, “You _are_ dumb Donghyuck.”

“I’ve literally never been called that in my life. But anyway, you can call me Hyuck you know?”

“We aren’t close enough for me to do that.”

“Oh, but aren’t we Renjunnie?” Donghyuck poked his nose.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Man, you’re so much fun to tease.”

Renjun just grumbled under his breath.

“Tell me Renjun, why visual arts?”

“Why do you ask?”

“We’re partners now right? Might as well get to know each other a little better.”

Renjun looked at him when he said that, Donghyuck was looking at him with nothing but warmth and sincerity in his eyes.

He sighed. “I had loved to draw ever since I was a kid, my parents had a hard time stopping me from drawing on the walls,” He laughed softly. “My first instinct whenever I saw anything was to draw it out and when I first used colours, I’d known that that was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Drawing and painting bring me peace, make me want to look forward to tomorrow, it helps me express myself in ways I won’t be able to in words, It’s all I’ve known how to do since I was a kid.” Renjun finished off with a noncommittal shrug.

Donghyuck was looking at him with the same warmth and a smile on his face. “Damn, you really love it, huh? And from what little of your sketch I saw earlier, you’re pretty damn good.”

Renjun was not used to receiving such honest compliments, so he drifted. “What about you, why performing arts?”

Donghyuck looked at the ground in front of them, “I was a loud kid,”

“Yeah, no shit.” Renjun said.

“Shut up and let me speak, I was a loud kid, always the center of attention. My relatives used to tell my mom and dad that I was born to be on stage. My mom had been a musical actress before she had me and she always took me along to watch plays and musicals, I particularly took a liking to musicals. I had always loved singing, and when I became the lead for a play in my middle school and was praised by everybody for the role I had played, it was all downhill from there. I knew I loved being on stage, being in the spotlight, singing and acting to my heart’s content. “

Renjun agreed. Donghyuck belonged on the stage.

“Damn, this got real deep real fast.”

“Can’t you let a moment go on for a minute at least before you have to ruin it by opening your mouth?”

“Are you this rude to everyone you meet?”

“Nope, you just have a special place in my heart.” Renjun said.

“Well go-“

“Are you guys bickering again?” Renjun heard Jaemin’s voice.

You guys are here too! Wow, this really is fate.” Donghyuck said.

“We literally study on the same campus.” Jeno deadpanned.

“What are you guys doing together?” Renjun asked.

“I found Jeno on the way from the digital arts department and we were just talking about the project.”

“Ah, I almost thought you two were besties or something again.” Hyuck chirped.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and turned towards the ground to click pictures with his camera.

“What were you guys doing?” Jeno asked.

“I was trying to work and he started bothering me.”

Donghyuck’s protest was cut off when Jaemin suddenly said “Hey Renjun, do you mind tilting your face slightly towards the left?”

Renjun was taken aback by the sudden request. “Why?”

“I just want to take a picture of you,” Renjun looked suspicious. “Just trust me okay?” Jaemin said.

Renjun wasn’t too sure but he followed Jaemin’s instruction anyway. He slightly tilted his head towards the left.

“Perfect.” He heard Jaemin say softly and proceeded to click pictures.

Renjun felt kind of ridiculous with the other three’s full attention on him.

Just when it had started to become too awkward for him, a ball came flying and hit Donghyuck hard on. He yelped and lost balance.

Renjun and Jeno burst out laughing.

“Hey! Watch it!” Donghyuck shouted at the player who had come to collect the ball who just uttered a hasty apology and ran away.

Renjun was still giggling to notice that Jaemin had not actually stopped clicking pictures of him all this while.

“You said one picture, you’ve clicked like a hundred now.”

Jaemin looked sheepish as he lowered the camera.

“You’re too pretty, Renjun. I got carried away.”

Geez, this boy.

“Anyway, I’m done with the pictures, come look.”

Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck all walked up to where Jaemin was standing and surrounded him to take a look at the pictures.

The shot that Jaemin pulled up on his camera was that of Renjun laughing, the sunshine making his eyes shine. It was captured beautifully. Renjun couldn’t quite believe it.

“Wow.” Jeno was the first to say. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, Renjun is a really pretty model.” Jaemin said.

“You look pretty Renjunnie.” Donghyuck added.

Renjun never really had self -esteem issues or anything but he objectively thought that he wasn’t half as beautiful as he looked in the picture.

“Getting compliments from people is the thing that shuts you up out of all the things?” Donghyuck looked amused.

“I just- Wow, you’re a really good photographer Jaemin.”

Jaemin snorted. “I’m a photographer, not a magician. This turned out well because of your face idiot.”

“Let’s do a photo shoot with Renjun!” Donghyuck said.

Renjun glared at him, “Is torturing me really your only life goal?”

“Now now, whatever made you think that Renjun?” Donghyuck asked in an amused tone.

“Renjun, you should get some pictures clicked though, Jaemin obviously knows what he’s doing.” Jeno said with a smile.

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, “You don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.”

Renjun sighed. “Just a few more photos okay and I’m not doing weird poses?”

Jeno whooped while Jaemin just smiled.

“Yes Renjunnie!” Donghyuck chirped.

“Why are you calling me that anyway?”

“Because you’re cute.”

Renjun rolled his eyes.

“So, what do I do? I don’t know how to get my pictures clicked.”

Jeno was the one who spoke this time, “Go sit beneath that tree there, the leaves are going to cast a pretty shadow.”

Renjun complied.

“Yeah, now just look slightly to the right, yeah okay that’s good. That’s good, right Jaemin?”

Jaemin nodded.

“Whoa dude, how do you know so much about posing?” Donghyuck asked.

Jeno shrugged. “I was asked to do a few modelling gigs by companies in high school and the first year of college.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jaemin said.

“Of course you were.” Renjun said under his breath.

“Well with faces like the both of yours, it makes complete sense. You could even be full time models if you wanted.” Donghyuck said.

“Na, not my scene.” Both of them said at the same time.

“But this is about Renjun, let’s click some pretty pictures now, shall we?” Jaemin said.

Renjun wondered why he let them get their way with him this much.

** Jaemin **

**_Hey, are you free today?_ **

** Renjun **

**_????_ **

**_Why???_ **

** Jaemin  **

**_Can you stop being sceptical for one second_ **

**_I finished editing your photos and printing them out_ **

**_I wanted you to see them_ **

** Renjun **

**_Oh!!_ **

**_Okay_ **

**_I’m free the whole day today._ **

** Jaemin **

**_Cool_ **

**_See you at the Starbucks outside campus in 20?_ **

** Renjun **

**_Okay._ **

Jaemin hopped into the shower and got ready.

He picked up the folder with Renjun’s photos and his phone. It had one unread notification

** Bub <3 **

**_Oiiiiiiii_ **

**_Did you forget meeee_ **

**_I miss making fun of you_ **

**_L_ **

Jaemin snorted, Hina could be such a baby sometimes. They had met just two days ago.

** Jaemin **

**_We met two days ago Hina._ **

** Bub <3 **

**_Two days is too long._ **

** Jaemin **

**_Okay you big baby, I’m meeting up with Renjun right now_ **

**_I’ll come meet you after that okay?_ **

** Bub <3 **

**_Yayyyyy_ **

**_You’re meeting Renjun?_ **

**_That’s good! You better treat the boy for dealing with your sorry asses!_ **

** Jaemin. **

**_Bye Hina._ **

Jaemin hurried to the Starbucks, Renjun was already waiting.

“Hey, did you wait long?”

“Not at all, I just got here actually.”

Jaemin sat down across from Renjun.

“Do you want to see the pictures first or do you want to order something?”

“Let’s order something first, I’m thirsty.”

Jaemin nodded and both of them walked up to the counter.

“I’ll have a Caramel Frappucino, please.” Renjun ordered.

“I’ll have an iced Americano with six shots of espresso.” Jaemin ordered and was taking out his wallet to pay when he saw Renjun gaping at him.

“What?”

“SIX SHOTS OF WHAT?????”

Right, Jaemin forgot sometimes how shocked everybody got at that.

He shrugged and paid for both of their drinks.

“Bro are you okay? Who in their right mind would drink six shots of espresso? Did you hit your head as a child or something?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I just like it, it keeps me awake and energised.”

“It will literally burn your fucking intestines.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Jaemin took their drinks and handed Renjun’s drink to the other.

“You’re a demon.” Renjun grumbled as he walked back to their table.

“So, let me show you the photos.” Jaemin said, as he sat across from Renjun.

Jaemin took the photos out and placed them on the table for Renjun to see.

Renjun looked at the pictures like he was seeing something he hadn’t seen before.

“It’s literally your face Renjun, why do you look so shocked?”

Renjun blinked a lot of times, “You’re amazing at what you do Jaemin, I almost can’t recognise myself at all, you made these pictures look so pretty.”

Jaemin didn’t like how less the boy thought of his visuals. He reached out and intertwined his forefinger with Renjun’s.

“Give yourself some credit Jun, I did the least amount of editing I’ve ever done on these photos you know? You just have a beautiful face.” Jaemin said softly.

Renjun looked up at him and then looked at their intertwined fingers, he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

 _“Cute”_ Jaemin’s brain supplied.

Jaemin drew his finger back. “Do you get it?”

Renjun nodded even though he looked far from convinced. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ for letting me photograph you Renjun.”

“Maybe you could draw a portrait of me next time in return.” Jaemin winked.

Renjun rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. “Idiot.”

“Renjun ge! Jaemin Hyung!”

Jaemin heard Chenle’s voice from behind him.

Soon after, Chenle and Jisung were standing next to their table beaming down at them.

“Hi hyungs!” Jisung waved at them and then looked at Renjun.

Jaemin had a feeling he had a crush on Renjun. Cute.

“You two are really getting along like a house on fire, huh?” Jaemin said.

“Yeah, Jisung is fun to hang out with, he and I match really well.” Chenle smiled brightly.

Okay, maybe, just maybe, the boy was endearing after all.

“What are you two doing together?” Jisung asked.

“Jaemin just-“

“We were on a date, weren’t we Renjunnie?”

“Oh god, why are you calling me that as well now and no we weren’t Na Jaemin, shut up.”

“You’re no fun.” Jaemin pouted.

“Wow, these pictures are really pretty Renjun hyung!” Jisung said, looking at the photos on the table.

“You look so pretty Renjun gege!”

“Yeah, Jaemin clicked them.”

“Wow hyung, you’re good.” Jisung said, surprised.

“I’m literally a Photography major Jisung.”

“Still!”

“Maybe you should get your pictures clicked too Jaemin hyung, like a professional portfolio or something. You're too good looking to let that opportunity go to waste.” Chenle chirped.

“Oh ho, Chenle, did you just compliment me?” Jaemin could see why Jeno kept the boy around.

Chenle shrugged. “I just said the truth, you really are good looking.”

Jaemin ruffled his hair, “Hyung will buy you food later okay?”

Chenle grinned at him.

“Anyway guys, I was going to ask Donghyuck hyung to ask you but since we met here, I’ll ask directly. There’s a party happening on Saturday, you should come!” Jisung said excitedly.

“Yeah! You should. It’s Mark and Lucas hyung’s party!” Chenle added.

“I don’t know, parties aren’t really my thing.” Renjun sounded unsure.

Jaemin wasn’t a party person either but knew Mark well and it had been long since he had gone to a party so he figured, why not.

“I’m in. Renjun, you should come too.”

All three of them gave Renjun the best puppy eyes they could manage.

“Guys, I probably wouldn’t know any-“

“I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise!” Jaemin said.

Renjun sighed.

“Renjun gege, please come, you’ll have fun!”

“Okay fine, but I’ll not stay long.”

“That’s okay!” Jisung said, beaming.

Jeno reached Mark’s house with Chenle.

“Why are they throwing a party again?” Jeno asked.

“Because Lucas ge wanted to?” Chenle shrugged.

Jeno snorted, obviously Lucas had wanted to.

Ever since being in the same team as him, he had learnt two things about Lucas.

  1. Lucas was a breathing, walking and living party, Jeno had never met someone so outgoing and fun loving, no matter who were, you would fall for Wong Lucas’s energy.
  2. And two, Lucas’s heart was as big as he was. He would do anything for his loved ones, he never hesitated to help people and always made sure everyone was comfortable. You would never find the guy without a welcoming smile on his face.



“Yeah, makes sense. Let’s go.”

They entered the house, it was flooded with people.

It was supposed to be a small party but the house was filled with faces Jeno found familiar.

He saw Mark coming towards them a big smile on his face.

“OH!” Chenle screeched from beside him and ran up to hug Mark. “OH!”

He broke the hug and bro fisted Mark. “What’s up man.”

Mark grinned back at him. “It’s so good to see you guys.”

Jeno walked up to Mark and hugged him as well. “You’re too busy to ever meet up hyung.”

Mark giggled, “Yeah dude I’m sorry, it’s been a _crazy_ month.”

“How have you been?”

“I’ve been good!” Mark had a dopey grin on his face.

“Hyung, are you drunk?”

Chenle rolled his eyes and asked, “What did you drink? Two beers? That’s enough for you to get plastered hyung.”

Mark giggled again, his excessive giggling would give away his state if Mark didn’t giggle this much on a daily basis as well. “Yooooo I’m not drunk!”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that, maybe it’ll come true.” Lucas appeared behind him.

“Lucas bro!” Mark screamed. Lucas flinched. “Mark, just shut up for a moment.”

“Lucas ge!”

Lucas turned to Jeno and Chenle with a smile and gave them both hugs. “So glad you guys could make it!”

“A lot of people around campus would literally die for the opportunity of getting to be at one of your parties, we had to come.” Jeno teased. Lucas was too popular, literally, Too. Fucking. Popular.

With a face, body and personality like that, it was obvious.

“As if you’re anyone to talk, Jeno.”

“You popular kids distress me, I’m going to go find Jisung. Bye hyungs!” Chenle disappeared.

“I’m going to take Mark to drink some water and sit somewhere for a while, you have fun okay?” Lucas told Jeno. “And drinks are in the kitchen.”

Jeno nodded and watched them go.

He went to the kitchen and took out a beer from the freezer.

“Oh hey Jeno!” Jeno found Donghyuck beside the kitchen counter.

“Were we always right in front of each other like this and never noticed it?” Jeno asked, amused.

“I know dude, we literally keep meeting each other everywhere since we got put together when we never did before.”

“Yeah, you know Mark and Lucas too?”

“I don’t know Lucas Hyung and Mark hyung wished he didn’t know me.” Donghyuck said with a grin.

Jeno shook his head and sighed. “Mark hyung is weak, he’s going to have a stroke if you go full Donghyuck on him.”

Hyuck laughed. “He’ll be fine don’t worry.”

They went outside and sat on the sofa.

“Didn’t Jisung come with you?”

“Yeah he did, he ditched me for Chenle about five minutes in though.” Hyuck rolled his eyes.

Jeno laughed.

“Have you seen Renjun or Jaemin?”

“Nope, Jisung told me that those two hung out the other day.”

“Really?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, I’m glad that they did though, their sexual tension is off the charts. Maybe it’ll ease up now” Donghyuck said.

Jeno snorted. “Jaemin has sexual tension with everyone.”

“Renjun gets all flustered every time Jaemin flirts with him, it’s adorable, really.”

“Hyuck, both you and Jaemin are terrible. Leave the poor boy alone.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Hyuck said with a pout.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah yeah, but why are you alone? How is no one hitting on you yet when you look like _that_? Especially with the leather jacket and all.”

Jeno raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Yeah?” He leaned forward towards Hyuck a bit. “Maybe you should, then.”

Hyuck blinked a lot of times, he was obviously not used to people replying to him like this. Jeno resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

But right then as if Hyuck had manifested it, Lami came towards them and sat right beside Jeno.

“Hi, Jeno oppa. You look good today.” She said with a smile.

Jeno had never been close to her but he knew her well enough because she was a cheerleader and he was on the football team.

“Hey Lami, you look great too.” Jeno smiled back.

“Ahem” Hyuck cleared his throat from beside them. “I’m gonna go find Renjun and Jaemin! You guys have fun.”

He said and left. But not before giving Jeno a discreet thumbs up.

Jeno rolled his eyes. Maybe Lami had just come to talk.

“So, do you want to, maybe dance?” Lami said biting her lip and looking up at him.

Okay, maybe Hyuck had been right after all.

“Yeah sure, why not?”

Lami held his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

\--

Jaemin was tipsy. He hadn’t even drank that much but well.

He made a mental note of asking what exactly Yangyang had added in the drink that he had gotten for him.

He was currently sitting out on the balcony with Yangyang and Renjun, the both of them talking at the speed of light.

“Renjun maybe you shouldn’t drink anymore.” Yangyang said.

“I’m not a baby!” Renjun said with puffed up cheeks.

God, Renjun looked good today. Jaemin hoped Renjun was too far gone to notice him blatantly staring.

Yangyang pinched his cheeks. “But you’re my baby.” He cooed.

“I’m literally older than you.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll acknowledge that when you act like it.”

“I’m going to strangle you.” Renjun said.

“As if you could even hurt a fly.” Yangyang snorted.

“But Renjun is a savage though, he could hurt you with words.” Jaemin chirped in.

Yangyang looked at him. “Our little JunJun? Savage? He’s a sweetheart though”

Jaemin stared at him, “Uhm right…”

“Hey bitches! Oh, and the pretty guy I don’t know.” Donghyuck entered the balcony saying.

Renjun groaned and let his head fall against Yangyang’s shoulder. “Go away.”

“Oh Renjunnie, is that any way to greet your favourite partner in the world, hm?”

Renjun muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

“Hi, I’m Yangyang. You must be Donghyuck, Jisung talks a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope, but knowing that brat probably not.” Donghyuck said and then grinned as he shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Yangyang.”

“Likewise.”

“Wow dude, you look higher than usual.” Donghyuck said to Jaemin.

“I had a lot to drink.”

“Yeah I can see.”

Donghyuck poked Renjun’s side.

“Hey, did you drink a lot too?”

“No! I’m not drunk!” Renjun said indignantly turning towards Hyuck.

Donghyuck put his hands around Renjun’s shoulders and cooed, “Of course you aren’t baby.”

Renjun, surprisingly kept his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Yeah, definitely drunk, sober Renjun would die before doing that.

“Hey, now that you both are here to take care of him, I’m going to go find Xiaojun okay? Hendery ge just texted me asking if he was with me.” Yangyang said.

Jaemin waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah yeah, go. We’re here to take care of him.”

“I’ll be back soon and then I’ll take you home okay Renjunnie?”

Renjun yawned and nodded.

Yangyang left.

“Why are you not drunk?” Jaemin asked Donghyuck.

“I’m not really an alcohol person, I smoked a joint about two hours ago though so I’m still feeling it a little.”

“Oh, you smoke too?”

“Yeah, you too?”

“Yup, sometimes though.”

“I see, cool.”

Renjun was nuzzling his head into Donghyuck’s neck.

Donghyuck laughed. “So this one is a clingy and cuddly drunk huh?” he said while ruffling Renjun’s hair.

“I can already see you teasing him to death about it when you meet him next.” Jaemin said.

“I’ll stop teasing him when he stops being so cute.”

Donghyuck’s phone chimed from where it was in his pocket, he took it out to read the text and cursed.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asked.

“Jisung got too drunk apparently and Chenle is asking me to take him home.”

“Go then.”

“Yeah dude, I’m gonna go. Take care of Renjun till Yangyang gets back okay?”

“I will.”

“Hey Renjun, I’m going to go now okay?” He said.

Renjun opened his eyes and pouted. “So soon? Don’t go.”

Donghyuck snorted. “I have to go take care of Jisung, I’ll meet you tomorrow.”

Renjun sighed. “Okay.”

Donghyuck patted Jaemin and Renjun once on the shoulder and left.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Jaemin asked Renjun while caressing his hair.

“You’re as drunk as I am Jaemin.”

Renjun looked at Jaemin and pouted, Jaemin’s eyes went directly to his lips. He hadn’t seen such a perfect pair of lips in his life.

But then again, maybe it was his drunk brain talking. But maybe, just maybe, he wanted to kiss him.

Renjun was still looking at him, and if Jaemin led himself to believe, he was staring at Jaemin’s lips too.

“Hey Jun-“ Jaemin began to ask if he could kiss him.

“You have such kind eyes.” Renjun whispered, looking up at his eyes.

Jaemin opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Renjun’s lips meeting his.

Jaemin blinked in surprise. Well, apparently Renjun shared the thought.

“God, you piss me off so much.” Renjun mumbled against his lips.

Jaemin smiled and dived in to kiss him again.

\--

Jeno was tired. He had danced for quite a while and had a lot to drink as well. Lami had been fun to spend time with and they even had a date scheduled for this week. Overall, he felt quite happy and loose.

He was planning on finding Chenle and telling him that he was leaving for the night when he saw Mark sitting alone at the couch.

“Hey dude!” he said walking up to him and sitting down beside him.

Mark looked up at him and smiled. “Yo bro, did you have fun?”

“Yeah man, I did. What about you?”

“Yeah me too, I’m not drunk as before though, Lucas made sure the only thing I drank after that was water.” Mark snorted.

Jeno laughed. “Lucas hyung did the right thing, you’re even more of a mess than usual when you’re drunk. Where is he now anyway?”

Mark groaned. “I definitely did not miss your teasing in all this time that we didn’t meet. And he’s with Hendery and Yuqi.”

Jeno nodded at him and then nudged him. “Oh come on hyung, I know you did. Also you never told me that you knew Donghyuck.”

Mark massaged his temples. “I wish I didn’t know him, the kid’s a menace. My hair is greying because of him.”

“Yeah, he has that effect. Pretty sure Renjun wants to kill him in his sleep.”

“Tell Renjun I’d thank him if he did it.”

“What did he ever do to you?”

“Nothing specific, he just likes to chatter and tease me till my ears fall off.” Mark sounded exasperated.

“Why do you still keep him around then?” Jeno asked, amused.

Mark shrugged. “That’s the thing about Hyuck. He annoys and frustrates you but once you get close to him, you wouldn’t know how to live without him if he were to leave you.”

Jeno nodded. He could see why.

“Yeri noona didn’t come today?” Jeno asked. It was unusual for Yeri and Mark to not be attached to the hip at all times, they’d been friends since their first year here and now they were in their fifth and as strong as ever.

“Nope, she had some last minute assignments to do go figure.” Mark said, with a snort.

“If she was here, she’d get you super drunk and record embarrassing videos to blackmail you later.” Jeno said, amused.

Mark groaned. “I’m surrounded by such menaces all around.”

“Yeah, Yeri noona and Donghyuck are kinda mischievious as fuck.” Jeno laughed.

“Especially when they’re together! Oh god, they’re a night mare together.”

“Hey guys.”

Jaemin walked up to them and sat directly on Mark’s lap.

“Hyung! Where have you been?”

“Get off me Nana, you’re heavy.”

“Nope.”

“Hey Jaemin, I didn’t see you the whole night.” Jeno said.

“Yeah, I was out on the balcony with Renjun and Yangyang.”

“Where’s Renjun?”

“He left a while ago with Yangyang.”

Jeno felt disappointed, he had wanted to spend time with Renjun too. He felt himself sigh slightly.

Mark was still trying to push Jaemin away.

“Hyungie! Pushing your dongsaeng off is not good.” Jaemin complained with mischief.

“You know each other too?” Jeno asked the two.

“Yup! We’ve been friends since first year.” Jaemin grinned.

“I see I see.”

Jeno just had to get used to the fact that all four of them had been interlinked since practically the first day at college.

Mark had given up on pushing Jaemin off and was now cuddling with him.

“Yeah, I used to think he was sweet and kind. Oh how wrong I was.” Mark sighed.

“Everybody on campus thinks I’m sweet and kind!”

“Well, everybody on campus is an idiot.”

Jeno giggled at the exchange.

It was getting late and his bones were feeling heavier by the second.

“Anyway guys, I’m gonna go home now. I’m sleepy.” Jeno said.

“I’ll go with you.” Jaemin said.

Both of them stood up. Jaemin gave Mark a kiss on his cheek.

“Bye hyung! Don’t forget me!”

“Same hyung! Hit me up sometime!”

Mark shook his head fondly. “I will I will, get home safe.”

_“Oh fuck, its happening. I really am dying.”_ Was Renjun’s first thought when he felt consciousness trickling in his brain.

 _“Maybe I’m already dead.”_ He thought, as he lay there, unmoving. _“But then, why am I still in pain?”_

He heard a snort coming from somewhere in the periphery of his hearing.

“No, you aren’t dead drama queen, wake up. And take this aspirin, that’ll ease the headache off slightly.” A voice suspiciously similar to Yangyang’s said from beside him. Oh, he had said all of that talk about being dead and in pain out loud apparently.

“Come on wake the fuck up bro, you can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Watch me.” Renjun groaned as he further disappeared into the covers. Sunlight was a fucking bitch this morning.

“Jun, you need to get up and eat something. The empty stomach is not going to help the hangover at all.” Yangyang said tiredly.

“No.” Renjun said, with all the eloquence of a five year old kid. “What am I doing in your dorm room anyway?

“You were practically passed out by the time we got out of the party, it was just easier to bring you back here with me, my roommate’s gone for the weekend anyway. You’re whiny as fuck when you’re drunk, you know that?”

If Renjun didn’t feel like death personified, he would have been offended at that remark.

“Get up!!!” Yangyang was shaking him violently now.

“No!!” Renjun resolutely stayed under the covers.

Yangyang sighed and sat back. “I’ll tell Kun ge that you got drunk as hell and made out with Jaemin last night.”

Renjun shot up on the bed, covers thrown haywire. He had kissed Jaemin last night, his brain was reminding him of the events of last night in flashes.

He had kissed Jaemin.

And cuddled with Donghyuck.

He groaned and fell back on the bed. He felt like the implication of the latter was bigger than the first one somehow. Donghyuck was going to have field day teasing him.

“Don’t tell Kun ge, he’ll literally have a stroke. You and Hendery ge always keep him stressed anyway.”

“But he deserves to know that his little baby is all grown up though.”

“Bro, on normal days when I tell you that I’ll kill you, I don’t completely mean it, but today might just be the day when I do.”

Yangyang laughed, too delighted for a person receiving a death threat.

“Chill Junjun, I won’t tell him. He’ll give us ALL lectures on safe drinking behaviour which is just him passive aggressively telling us all to never drink and I cannot sit through one of those again.” Yangyang rolled his eyes.

Renjun agreed. Kun Ge was the closest thing they all had to a family in Korea, he had adopted all of them when they were just lost Chinese kids who almost knew no Korean at all and had practically raised them. They were all grateful for him, one minor inconvenience had them all crawling back to him and he was always right there, with the warmest of smiles and the best baked brownies. It was all amazing, Kun Ge was amazing.

But, Kun ge graduating meant he wasn’t able to look after them as much as he would want to which made him into a paranoid mom at most times, Renjun knew he meant well but he really would have a stroke one day considering how much he constantly worried over Hendery. He was afraid that the other boy would do something incredibly stupid, like walking off a cliff, just for fun one of these days which, knowing Hendery Ge was absolutely possible.

“Anyway, care to explain why I came out to the balcony last night to find you and Jaemin making out?” Renjun could hear the mischief in Yangyang’s voice.

Renjun’s headache was definitely getting worse. 

“Dude, we kissed for like 3 seconds, that wasn’t making out.”

“I literally had to physically detangle you from Jaemin to get you to stop kissing him.” Yangyang deadpanned.

Renjun groaned. God, he was never drinking again.

“Please tell me I at least didn’t say anything embarrassing.”

“Not that I remember, your mouth was a bit occupied.”

Renjun made a wish to the universe that Jaemin wouldn’t remember it. But Renjun knew he would.

“Now, come on, go brush your teeth and come out for breakfast. I called Xiaojun over to cook you pancakes seeing how we can’t cook to save our lives. And I figured you’d need good food today.”

And _that_ was Yangyang, the one who had always taken care of Renjun and known exactly what he required at all times. Renjun kinda lucked out with him even if he teased Renjun 24 hours a day.

Renjun wanted to do nothing but stay in bed all day because he felt like his body was 100 pounds heavier than normal but Xiaojun’s pancakes were worth it he guessed.

“I’ll be out in ten.”

He took the aspirin Yangyang had left for him and went quickly brushed his teeth.

He went out to the kitchen to see both of them already sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes on the table.

“Hey Xiaojun Ge.”

Xiaojun looked up from his phone at Renjun sitting down on the chair across from him and smiled.

“Morning, Junnie. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve literally never felt worse.”

Xiaojun let out a considerate sound. “Yeah, hangovers are really bad. Eat the pancakes and drink water. You’ll feel a bit better if you’re full.”

Xiaojun was a better person than all of the people Renjun knew combined. He adored him.

“Yes gege, thanks for coming over and making these.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Xiaojun grinned.

“How’s Hendery ge?” Renjun asked Xiaojun, Hendery and Xiaojun were dating, those two made Renjun want to still believe in love even after the magnitude of failed relationships these days. Renjun guessed that they had to have an amazing relationship considering they were both really amazing people.

“He’s good, hungover as fuck too.” Xiaojun laughed.

“Why are you not taking care of him right now then?” Yangyang laughed.

“He specifically told me not to even try to wake him up till like 7 in the evening.”

Renjun and Yangyang laughed and the conversation moved on.

Renjun took a pancake and was cutting through it when Xiaojun said, “So, heard you made out with Na Jaemin last night. How was that like?”

He was grinning. Yangyang snorted from the seat beside him.

Renjun sighed, maybe he should’ve just stayed in bed.

Donghyuck had woken up feeling fresh, he had gotten plenty of sleep last night. More than what a college student usually gets so he was feeling great.

Jisung, however, was different story.

After much coaxing form Donghyuck and a promise of waffles later, Jisung had finally gotten up from his bed and had come out for breakfast.

He was sitting on the table while Donghyuck made the aforementioned waffles.

“Hyung, why did you let me drink this much? My head is killing me.” Jisung groaned.

Donghyuck groaned. Typical of Jisung to blame it all on him.

“What are you? Five? And besides, you left me for Chenle about ten minutes into the party. Go complain to him about your headache.”

“Chenle texted me and said he’s not hung over at all, it’s all very unfair Hyung. You aren’t either!”

“Well, we know how to handle ourselves better than you do, sweet child.” Donghyuck said as he put a plate of waffles in front of Jisung. “And I’m pretty sure Renjun has almost as bad of a hangover as you do if it makes you feel any better. He was plastered when I saw him last night.”

Jisung looked up and blinked.

“I wanted to meet Renjun hyung too!” He let out a long whine. “I tried to find him everywhere! But I couldn’t so I assumed he hadn’t come.” He looked sad.

“He was out on the balcony with Jaemin and Yangyang, maybe that’s why you missed him.”

“Why is he with Jaemin hyung all the time? Are they dating?” Jisung asked, miffed.

Donghyuck snorted. “The last time I checked, Renjun thought he was a hazard, so I don’t think so.”

Jisung nodded and looked down at his waffles sadly. Donghyuck hated when Jisung made that face, it made him look like a puppy, or a very sad hamster. Donghyuck was powerless against puppies and hamsters.

He sighed and ruffled Jisung’s hair.

“Hey, cheer up kiddo. I’ll tell you what, you can come with me whenever all of us decide to have a meeting again and meet Renjun, how does that sound?”

Jisung perked up instantly, it was cute.

“Hyung, you’re the best!” He had and hugged Donghyuck’s waist from where he was sitting on the chair and Donghyuck was standing beside him.

“I know. Now eat your breakfast.”

After feeding Jisung and himself and tucking Jisung back in bed for a nap, he was washing the dishes when the phone rang.

It was Renjun, Donghyuck grinned as he picked up.

“Hello?”

“New phone, who this?”

“I literally do not have the patience for this right now.”

“You never do sweetie, you’re always cranky but hangover, huh?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I bother with alcohol.”

“Aw, it’s okay. You’re adorable when you’re drunk, I prefer drunk Renjun over sober Renjun.”

“You’re so fucking annoying.”

“That’s not what you said last night when you were cuddling with me, what was it that you said? “ _So soon, don’t go.”_ Donghyuck purposefully pitched his voice higher just to annoy Renjun.

“Bro look, just tease me later okay? I called because it’s the weekend and none of us are that busy, so can we meet for the project this evening?”

“Yeah, cool. Chenle’s place?”

“Yeah, let’s meet at 6. And could you let Jaemin know?”

“Sure.” Donghyuck thought it was a weird request considering Renjun could just call him himself. But well, Renjun was weird.

“Thanks, see you then.”

“Yeah see you and also Renjun?”

“Yeah?”

“Drink a lot of water and take a nap before coming that should help.”

He said and hung up.

Well, looks like Jisung was going to meet Renjun sooner than he expected.

Renjun was still sluggish when he dragged himself to Chenle’s house, his headache was better but it still felt heavy.

He rang the doorbell and the door opened to a brightly smiling Chenle, “Renjun Ge, hi! Come in.”

Renjun thanks the heavens that boys was not speaking in his usual dolphin volume today, he actually liked Chenle and didn’t want to have to strangle him today.

He entered the living room to Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jisung all sitting on the couch and the floor and talking about god knows what.

He was going to make himself known to them right when Jeno pinched Donghyuck’s side for something that he said.

“AAHHHHHHHH-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Renjun said.

Immediately, all heads turned towards him.

“Well, good evening to you too sunshine.” Donghyuck said.

Renjun sighed and sat down on the couch beside Jeno.

“Rough day?” Jeno asked.

“Hangover.” Renjun grumbled in response.

“Ah.” Jeno nodded.

“Well, Jisungie here also had a terrible hangover when he woke up.”

Jisung blushed.

“You should’ve rested at home then Jisung.” Renjun asked, mildly concerned.

“No Hyung, I wanted to tag along. The headache isn’t even that bad anymore.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“So, guys, how far are you with the project?”

“I’m done with my five people.” Donghyuck said.

“I’m mostly done too, just Doyoung hyung’s left and he’s coming to the college on Monday so I’ll talk to him then.” Jeno added.

“And Jaemin?” Renjun asked.

Jaemin looked at him. “Yeah, I’m done as well.”

Renjun looked away quickly. “Yeah, me too.”

“So should we get into our pairs and compile the points now at least? That way, the essay will be easier to write.”

All of them nodded.

The next hour was spent in relative silence as they all worked. The only noise was the occasional shout of Jisung or Chenle whenever the won the game that they were playing.

About an hour and a half later, Chenle and Jisung re –emerged.

“Hyungs! Let’s order something to eat now, aren’t you all hungry?” Chenle said.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, I think we’re almost done for the day anyway.” Jeno said.

The scene was similar to the last time they were together at Chenle’s house, all of them munching on food and talking about random things.

Donghyuck leaned his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.”

Donghyuck pouted. “You could at least be nice to me now that I let you cuddle with me yesterday.”

Jeno choked on his pizza.

“Renjun cuddled with _you_?!”

“Yeah, apparently Renjun here is a very clingy drunk.”

“Wow.” Jeno looked shocked.

“He’s also as bad of a lightweight as Mark hyung, Yangyang told me Renjun didn’t even drink that much.” Donghyuck added.

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here.” Renjun grumbled.

Jeno snorted. “As much of a lightweight as Mark hyung? That’s saying something.”

“Did he tell you about the time when he drank for the first time with Jaehyun and Sicheng hyung and he passed out so bad that they banned him from drinking whenever they were together?” Jeno asked, amused.

Jaemin and Donghyuck nodded. “Yeah, he said that Jaehyun hyung’s lecture still flashes in his head even now whenever he drinks.” Jaemin said.

“Sicheng ge told me about it too, he said Mark hyung kept pinching their cheeks and calling them cute and that when they reached the elevator of Mark hyung’s dorm, he cried because _‘the stairs must feel so lonely because no one uses them anymore’_ and proceeded to try to climb up the seven floors.” Renjun said with a snort.

All of them laughed out loud.

“Damn, this is good teasing material. Mark hyung was always such a mess.” Chenle said with a fond smile.

“Yeah, apparently he was. So do not compare me to him.” Renjun said indignantly.

“But you were so clingy though, was he clingy to you too Jaemin? After I left?”

Jaemin looked straight at Renjun and smirked.

“Yeah, something like that. Isn’t that right Junnie?”

Renjun could feel himself flush, he had been trying to keep everything normal but apparently this dudebro had it out against him.

“Jesus, just kiss or something already, this flirting and sexual tension is getting out of hand!” Donghyuck exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

The silence that followed was very awkward consisting of Renjun looking at Jaemin, Jaemin staring at Hyuck and Jeno and Hyuck looking confused.

Right when Renjun was going to attempt to say something else, Donghyuck gasped.

“Wait a damn second, you already kissed, didn’t you?!”

Renjun groaned and fell forward and Jaemin snorted.

“Ding ding ding, you got it right. You want a prize or something?” Jaemin said.

“Wow Renjun, yesterday was a wild night for you huh?” Jeno was silently laughing.

“He got preferential treatment! I didn’t get any kisses!” Donghyuck said with a pout on his face but mischief in his eyes.

“Guys, I’m in literal despair, I’m not even kidding.” Renjun said.

“Wow hyung, you kissed Renjun ge before Jisung did.” Chenle said, with a tone of surprise.

Renjun snapped his head up to look at the two youngest. Jisung looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Hey Chenle! What the fuck are you saying?”

Chenle shrugged. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

Donghyuck looked like the cat who got the cream. “Aw Jisungie, its okay.” He cooed at the other.

Jisung looked as red as the traffic light. “Hyung, for the love of god, please shut up.”

“As you wish baby, so Jaemin, spill the tea, is he any good at kissing?” Donghyuck chirped.

God, Renjun hated him so much.

“Hyuck I swear to god-“

“He’s a pretty great kisser, can’t say I wasn’t surprised.” Jaemin said with that annoying smirk.

Renjun sighed.

“I can’t believe that I let myself do something like that. I probably wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Was it my effect?” Jaemin asked.

“It was the _alcohol’s_ effect asshole.”

“But Renjun ge! Was Jaemin hyung any good? Nobody asked you that!”

“Chenle shut up and eat your food.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Guys can we move on now?”

“Jaemin! I heard that someone confessed to you?” Donghyuck said.

“Again?! Didn’t a girl confess to you that day when we went out for coffee together?” Jeno asked incredulously.

“How do you even know that I got confessed to?”

“I know _everything_ ”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Besides, Jeno, are you one to talk? You get almost as many confessions too.”

“Not nearly as much.”

“Oh shut up, you guys and Lucas ge get the most confessions on campus.” Chenle rolled his eyes.

“Lucas ge? But isn’t he dating someone?”

Renjun remembers hearing the rumours and the disgruntled groans all around the campus when Lucas Ge had started dating. But that was almost two years ago so he wasn’t so sure.

“Yeah, he’s dating Jungwoo hyung, he passed out last year. I sometimes wonder how Lucas hyung got someone as nice as Jungwoo hyung.” Jeno said.

“Lucas ge is nicer than you give him credit for.” Chenle snorted.

“Lucas hyung is plenty nice, just not as nice as Jungwoo hyung.”

Renjun hoped he got to meet this ‘Jungwoo Hyung’ one day.

“What about you guys? Aren’t any of you seeing anyone?” Renjun asked.

All of them shrugged.

“Love is stupid.” Chenle said. Renjun rolled his eyes, obviously Chenle.

“Jisung? What about you?” Jisung was blushing again.

“No…”

Donghyuck guffawed. “He hoped he would be dating soon though.”

Jisung hissed and hit Donghyuck.

“What about you?” Renjun asked Donghyuck.

Donghyuck shrugged. “Relationships aren’t really my thing, too much pressure.”

So, a commitment phobe then. “You’re saving a lot of people their sanity by choosing not to date Donghyuck, I think that’s very noble of you.”

“I’ll make a very good boyfriend, thank you very much.”

“Yeah right, whatever lets you sleep at night.”

“Hey Jeno, Hina told me that you have a date with Lami.” Jaemin said.

“Damn dude, you work fast.” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin looked at him with confused eyes.

“She was all over him at the party yesterday, I thought it would be a casual hook up but you a date? Wow.” Donghyuck said.

“Lami?!” Both Chenle and Jisung exclaimed with identical looks of mild disgust on their faces.

“But isn’t she a bit-?” Jisung started.

Jeno stared at them.

“Nothing hyung! I wish you all the best!” Chenle said, cutting Jisung off.

“Yeah hyung, I hope it works out for you.” Jisung said with a comical forced smile on his face.

Huh. So that was weird. Renjun made a mental note to ask those two about what they were saying, later on.

Jeno shrugged. “She seemed fun and she asked me out to a movie and dinner so I thought, why not? It isn’t a big deal.”

“Do you ever give a single fuck about anything?” Renjun said under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Hey Jaemin, are you dating anyone?”

“Nope.” Jaemin didn’t bother saying anything further.

They ate the rest of their food in silence.

“Jisung! You don’t have classes tomorrow right? Stay Over!” Chenle said.

Jisung agreed readily. “Okay!”

“You’re leaving your hyungie alone?” Donghyuck fake cried.

“Hyung, you’re so annoying.” Chenle said.

“I didn’t even talk to you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Chenle shrugged.

“Hey, I just thought of this. Isn’t Chenle older than you too? Why don’t you call him hyung?” Jaemin asked.

“He’s just a 2 months younger than me so I told him to drop the honorifics. Jisung and I are much better off this way.” Chenle said.

Jaemin nodded. Donghyuck was still clinging to Jisung.

“Hyung, it’s just one night. You can manage without me.”

“There’s no use raising kids.” Donghyuck said with a sigh.

Everybody rolled their eyes at him.

“It’s getting late, we should go now.” Jeno said.

“Yeah, I agree. Let’s leave.” Renjun said.

“Come on my minions. I’ll guide you home!” Donghyuck said as he put his arms around both Renjun and Jeno.

Jeno elbowed him in the stomach and Donghyuck doubled over in pain.

Renjun thought that was the best end to the night.

“Why is it Monday already.” Donghyuck whined as he clung to Jisung while walking to their classes.

Donghyuck was tired, he had stayed up almost all night because sleep just wouldn’t come to him and now he was here, who even made it legal to have classes at 9:30 am.

“Hyung, stop clinging to me, shouldn’t I be the one complaining by the way? Aren’t you supposed to be older one here?” Jisung said, trying to push Donghyuck off.

“But I’m tireeedddddd.”

Jisung sighed. “Our ways part here anyways Hyung, I need to go left from here.”

“What if I collapse without you here to support me?”

Jisung sighed, patted Donghyuck’s shoulder and left.

Donghyuck watched him go and then started walking towards the arts building.

Things were weird these days, he found that he actually missed the company of Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin when they weren’t around. Donghyuck had always had a lot of friends but somehow within just a few days, the wavelength match that he felt with them was weird.

Donghyuck sighed, between all the teasing, snarky comments, silences shared and the loud complaining, he fast realised that he’d never felt more himself than what he felt around them.

Weird. He was sure the other three just wanted to be done with the project and go on with their lives separately, Donghyuck wondered if they’d still talk, without a solid reason between them.

Just then, he spotted Renjun walking inside the building as well, he jogged up to him.

“Hey Renjun, good morning.”

Renjun was slightly surprised seeing Donghyuck there but he quickly covered it up by _smiling_ and saying, “Good Morning Hyuck.”

“Ew, you’re being nice to me.”

Renjun’s face immediately turned into disgust, “Yeah, that was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life. I thought I’d try out the whole ‘be nice to Donghyuck’ thing today but nope, I can’t do it.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Why would you suddenly want to be nice to me, isn’t being sassy and savage to each other kinda our brand?”

“You’re right, let’s never do this again.”

Donghyuck put his arm around Renjun’s shoulders. He could feel some stares being directed their way but Donghyuck paid them no mind and kept walking.

“Jeno had his date yesterday.” Renjun said, suddenly.

“Really? Wow. Do you know how it went?”

“Nope, Chenle told me about it yesterday when I messaged him.”

“Why did you text him anyway?”

“To ask him why he and Jisung almost had a seizure when Jeno said he had a date with Lami”

Donghyuck laughed. “Spill the tea, bro.”

“Didn’t Jisung say anything?”

Donghyuck whined, “That kid has no time for his hyung these days.”

”He must be done with your shit.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. But tell me, what did you come to know?”

“Just basic teenage stuff, Lami apparently has trouble staying interested for anyone for more than like, a day. Chenle said that she’s fucked up a lot of friendships too in the process and broken a few people’s hearts. She apparently dated a guy in the same class as Jisung for like three weeks and then hooked up with that guy’s best friend. A nasty fight had broken out so yeah, all that. But he also said that Jeno is not the kind to get too serious too soon anyway so we don’t have anything to worry about.”

Donghyuck made a face. “What kind of a friend is that guy if he hooked up with his best friend’s girlfriend what even.”

Renjun looked at Donghyuck with mischief in his eyes. “You would never do that?”

“Bro no, if my friend is with someone, that person is strictly off limits for me. Even if she threw herself at me, I wouldn’t do anything that’ll hurt my friend.”

Renjun whistled. “So you do have a conscience.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do. You little piece of-“ Donghyuck went to put Renjun in a headlock but Renjun ran away.

“This is my class! I’ll see you later Hyuck, byeeee!”

Renjun ran inside his class and Donghyuck shook his head fondly.

He went to his own class.

\--

Donghyuck was tired when he got out of class. He loved studying performing arts, he really did but sometimes, it was too tiring.

He was hungry and cranky.

But he hated eating alone with a passion, maybe someone would be free.

But to his surprise, a text was already waiting for him.

** Jeno **

**_Hey Hyuck_ **

**_Want to grab lunch together?_ **

**_And Doyoung hyung is coming today, do you maybe want to go see him with me?_ **

Donghyuck grinned, meeting Doyoung hyung? That was going to be fun.

He quickly texted back a yes and asked Jeno to meet him the Business Administration building’s cafeteria.

He went there and saw Jeno already waiting for him at a table.

“Yo dude, how are you?” Donghyuck said, sitting down.

Jeno looked up from his phone. “I’m good. You?”

Donghyuck slumped on the table. “Hungry.”

Jeno laughed. “Aw, what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know man, pasta? Do they have pasta here?”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, let’s go and get what we want to eat.”

After finally getting their food, they came back to the table.

Donghyuck got pasta while Jeno just went with a salad.

“A salad? Really?”

Jeno shrugged.

Donghyuck started eating, food was the ultimate joy in life.

When the food cleared the haze of hunger around his brain, he finally noticed that Jeno was really well dressed up. Like, with a leather jacket and all.

“Dude, you going somewhere? I doubt you would dress up so much just to meet Doyoung hyung.”

“Yeah, Lami and I are going out for dinner after I meet with Doyoung hyung.”

“Already another date? Didn’t you go on a date yesterday?”

Donghyuck’s brain went back to the conversation he had with Renjun about Lami just that morning.

“Yeah, we really hit it off. We decided yesterday while parting ways that we’d meet up again today.” Jeno said with a smile.

God, Donghyuck hoped he didn’t like her a lot already.

He couldn’t explain why he felt protectiveness flare up for Jeno in his heart, he just knew he didn’t want Jeno to get hurt.

But he didn’t know if it was his place to tell Jeno anything, especially because he himself had no proof against Lami.

Everything could just be a rumor after all, they _were_ college students.

He managed a smile, “I’m happy for you dude.”

Jeno thanked him with a smile but kept looking at Donghyuck after that too.

Donghyuck felt his eyes on him and turned to him. “What? Do I look so handsome that you can’t look away?” He said in a flirty tone, batting his eyelashes for extra effect.

He was just teasing Jeno.

But Jeno just smiled at Donghyuck with genuine affection in his eyes. “Yep, you look really good today Donghyuck. Well, you look good everyday but I don’t know what it is about today.” Jeno completed with amicable smile and reached out to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair.

Donghyuck stuttered. He had just been teasing, obviously not expecting to hear Jeno say that. He hadn’t thought that he looked anything special in his black skinny jeans and a normal white sweatshirt but Jeno apparently, did.

He blushed and looked away. Jeno was too nice.

“Dude, shut up.”

Jeno just laughed and got back to his food.

They talked about random things, mostly about how much Chenle and Jisung were becoming bigger brats each day and the project as well.

“Yeah, I plan on asking Doyoung hyung about his views and all today when we meet and then I’ll just have the essay to write.”

“Cool, I’m almost half way done with it.”

Jeno suddenly laughed.

“What’s wrong?”

Jeno shook his head. “No nothing, I just remembered how much of a mess we were when we were first put together. We couldn’t see eye to eye, poor Renjun.”

Donghyuck grinned. “I know right, Jaemin had a grudge, I was petty and you were just Jeno.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Just that you can’t make situations less awkward to save your life.” Donghyuck teased.

Jeno rolled his eyes. “I don’t like you.”

Donghyuck cooed. “Aw Nono, but I wuv youuuuu.” He said, pinching Jeno’s cheeks.

Jeno took Donghyuck’s hand and squeezed it really hard.

Donghyuck yelped. ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I did wrong, just let my hand go!” He cried.

Jeno finally left his hand with a smug smile on his face.

“Geez, what are you, hulk?!”

“At least now you know not to mess with me.”

“I hate you.”

“The feeling’s very mutual.”

They finished the rest of their food in silence.

They left the cafeteria soon, and were walking towards the dance building where Doyoung had said he would be when Donghyuck said, “Hey, I’m glad that we could reconnect like this you know?”

Jeno smiled. Damn, that smile. “Yeah Hyuck, me too.”

“Ou group is a group of misfits but I have fun when I’m with you guys.”

Jeno laughed. “I know right? There’s too much chaos all the time but I like it.”

Donghyuck smiled, so at least someone thought the same way.

“Hyuckie!”

Donghyuck suddenly heard from behind him.

He turned around and gasped.

“Taeil hyung?!” he ran towards him and crashed him into a hug.

Taeil let out an ‘oof’. “Hyuckie, give me some warning. You’re not as small as you used to be when you were 15 you know?”

“Hyung! What are you doing here? This is such a nice surprise!” Donghyuck said, breaking the hug.

Taeil ruffled his hair. “I was in the area for some work and I thought I’d drop by to see my favourite dongsaeng.”

Taeil was Donghyuck’s favourite neighbourhood hyung. They had been neighbours since Donghyuck was born and initially they hadn’t really clicked well because of the 6 year gap between them but Donghyuck had heard Taeil sing one day when he was 5 and Taeil was 11 and immediately attached himself to Taeil because he wanted to learn how to sing as beautifully as him too. Taeil had taken him under his wing and they became as close as real brothers over the years. Taeil was the older brother Donghyuck never had. He kept Donghyuck grounded, gave him lessons on singing, always had his back no matter what the situation and actually believed in Donghyuck even when he himself, didn’t.

Taeil was a very big reason as to why Donghyuck had confidence to sing and perform on stage. Along with singing, Taeil had always taught him to be hard working, diligent and committed to the art.

So yeah, Taeil was amazing and Donghyuck was always happy to see him.

“Good that you came to meet me hyung, I almost thought you forgot about me you know, with all the calls and texts of mine that you don’t reply to.”

Taeil pinched Donghyuck’s nape. “Don’t be a brat, I’ve said sorry a hundred times.”

“Sorry isn’t enough, treat me to a meal!”

Taeil sighed. “I was already going to do that. Anyway, who’s your friend?”

Donghyuck saw that Jeno had also caught up to them and was standing there awkwardly.

“Oh hyung! This is Jeno, don’t you remember him?”

Taeil had come to pick Donghyuck up from school sometimes when he was in elementary school. He knew Jeno from back then, unless he had forgotten.

Taeil gasped. “Lee Jeno? Hyuck’s friend from elementary school? That’s you?!”

Jeno looked sheepish. “I guess?”

“You got so big!”

Hyuck rolled his eyes. “Yes hyung, people do a thing called ‘growing up’, I thought you knew about it.”

“Oh shut up.” Taeil said and turned to Jeno once again. “You were always cute but you’re so handsome now wow. I didn’t know you two were still friends though.”

“We weren’t, we lost contact in the middle. We were paired up together for a project and we reconnected.” Jeno explained.

Taeil raised his eyebrows. “I see. Were you guys going somewhere? Am I interrupting?”

“We were just going to meet Doyoung hyung-“

“Doyoungie?!”

“Hyung, why are you so surprised at everything today?” Hyuck said, amused.

“I haven’t seen Doyoung in so long, do you mind if I tag along?”

Jeno smiled. “Not at all hyung! Doyoung hyung has talked a lot about you, I don’t think he’ll mind.”

Doyoung had been two years junior than Taeil at college but they’d become really good friends during their time together at college.

“Let’s get going then.”

Jeno, Donghyuck and Taeil reached the dance building where Doyoung was supposed to be meeting them.

Jeno saw Doyoung outside the building and was just going to call out to him when he saw that he and Taeyong were together and they were bickering about something. The usual.

“I don’t want to watch a horror movie Doyoung! We watched one last time.” Taeyong said.

“Well, I don’t want to watch the romantic movie that you want to watch either.” Doyoung said right back.

“I work so hard teaching dance all week and you can’t even let me have this?!”

“You talk as If i don’t do anything at all-“

“Hyungs!”

Both of them turned towards the sound and immediately got flustered.

“Oh Jeno! You’re here.” Doyoung said.

“Have been for the past two minutes.” Jeno deadpanned.

“Hi Jeno, nice to meet you again.” Taeyong said.

Jeno smiled at him, Taeyong hyung was nice. He liked him.

“Hi Taeyong hyung, how are classes?”

Taeyong groaned. “The kids are all brats I swear, I would die without Ten here to help me.”

“Wait, Taeil hyung? Donghyuck?” Doyoung said.

“Hi Doyoung hyung, missed me?” Donghyuck chirped.

“I was kinda hoping I would never see you again.” Doyoung groaned.

“Doyoungie I precisely remember asking you to take care of Donghyuck when I graduated.” Taeil said, amused.

“Hyung I tried okay! When you asked me to take care of him when he comes, I thought he would be like you, nice and sweet and kind, not devil incarnate!”

Taeil laughed. “Hyuck, why are you like this?”

Donghyuck pouted. “I wasn’t even that bad! Doyoung hyung is just no fun.”

“Anyway, Taeil hyung, it’s so good to see you again!” Doyoung hugged Taeil.

“It’s good to see you too Doyoungie.” He said, breaking the hug. “Hi Taeyong.”

Taeyong waved. “Hi Taeil hyung.”

Jeno suddenly felt like every part of his world had somehow become one.

“I have to go back now for my classes, I’ll see you guys later!” Taeyong waved them all goodbye and gave Doyoung a small peck on his lips. “Let’s go watch the horror movie you want to watch later.” He said and then went away.

Doyoung had a love struck smile on his face.

“Doyoung hyung is in loooveeeeee~” Donghyuck singsonged.

“How old are you? Five?” Jeno said.

“How have you been Taeil hyung?” Doyoung asked.

“I’ve been good Doyoungie, what about you?”

“Me too, hyung. Let’s meet up for dinner soon?”

“Yeah, we definitely should.”

“Hyungs, I do not mean to interrupt at all but I need to talk to Doyoung hyung now.” Jeno said a bit sheepishly.

Donghyuck snorted. “Eager for your date loverboy?”

“Hyuck literally shut-“

“I’m gonna take Hyuck away now. You guys have fun.” Taeil said, with a smile.

“It was great meeting you hyung!” Doyoung said.

“Yes hyung, it was.” Jeno added.

Taeil patted them both on their backs and took Donghyuck away.

“Hyung so-“Jeno started.

“You have a date?!” Doyoung hissed.

Jeno sighed. He should’ve seen it coming.

“You kissed Renjun?!” Hina exclaimed.

Jaemin was taking a short walk near his dorm, talking to Hina on call.

“Well you see, technically he kissed me.” Jaemin said, distancing the phone from his ear slightly at Hina’s volume.

“Wow, that was unexpected. But not really, Renjun is pretty cute. You have thing for cute guys.”

“I’m not into Renjun, Hina. It was just a casual kiss.”

“Really? There’s nothing going on between the two of you?”

“Nope, I think he’s amazing as a person and so pretty that I want to photograph him all the time but that’s about it.”

Hina sighed. “Well then, so much for thinking that you finally found someone nice to date.”

Jaemin snorted. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You always disappoint me Jaemin, this isn’t something new.” Hina teased.

“Hey! I’ll never click your instagram pictures from now on!”

“Sorry! You know I love you!”

Jaemin shook his head fondly. “You better.”

Jaemin felt someone tap his shoulder from behind.

He turned around and came face to face with Jeno.

“Oh Jeno, Hi!”

“Hi Jaemin.”

“Hey Hina, I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Ooohhh is that Jeno? Say Hi to him for me!”

“Jeno, Hina says Hi.”

“Hi Hina.” Jeno said amusedly.

“Yeah, I’m hanging up now, bye.”

Jaemin cut the call.

“So dude, what’s up? Where are you coming from this late?”

“Oh, I had a date with Lami.”

Jaemin raised one eyebrow. Things were moving fast with these two.

Jaemin had heard his fair share of things about Lami. One guy from his department had dated her for a while months ago and she had used him for his money and left when he had refused to spend any more money on her random shopping trips.

Even Hina didn’t have anything good to say about her. That was extremely rare, Hina _always_ had something good to say about everybody.

He was worried about Jeno.

“Hey dude, I’m happy that things are going great with you two but just, take care okay?”

Jeno looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing dude, just, be a bit careful.”

Jaemin couldn’t say anything more than that, he wasn’t sure if it was his place.

Besides, Jeno was a grown up, he would know if something was off about her, right?

“You sound like my mother dude.” Jeno smiled. “And yeah, I’ll be careful don’t worry. Not like I need to, Lami can’t even hurt a fly.”

Jaemin managed a smile at him. He sure hoped so.

“Good morning kids!” Donghyuck said as he walked into the room.

“You’re the only kid here.” Renjun said with a snort.

Donghyuck sat on his lap, “Renjunieeee, I missed you!”

“You saw me yesterday.” Renjun deadpanned.

“I do not get your point at all.”

Jeno looked at their exchange fondly, those two were honestly, platonic soulmates. He was sure both of them would murder him if he said that out loud though.

“Hi Jeno, Hi Jaemin!” Donghyuck chirped after being pushed off of Renjun’s lap.

“Hey Hyuck.” Both of them greeted back.

All of them were gathered together in a café for once this time around, a small café near their campus that wasn’t very busy this time of the day.

“So Jeno, how was your date?” Renjun asked.

Jeno shrugged. “It was good.”

He didn’t know what else to add to that, the date was two days ago and it had been good. They’d gone out for dinner to a ridiculously expensive restaurant because Lami had said that she wanted to try the pasta there. And he had dropped her off after. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

“Just good? Don’t tell me that you guys fought already?” Donghyuck asked.

“No dude, it was fine. Lami is a sweet girl.”

Jeno thought he saw Renjun and Donghyuck share a look but he shrugged it off. “Can we talk about the project now?”

“Yeah, let’s talk about the project.” Jaemin said.

“Is everyone done with their essays? I mean you should be, considering our deadline is day after tomorrow.” Renjun asked.

All of them chanted their yesses.

Renjun looked mildly impressed. “For a hopeless bunch like you, at least you guys are diligent.”

Jaemin laughed and ruffled Renjun’s hair. “Yeah well Junnie, we’re not completely hopeless after all, huh?”

Renjun snorted.

“Hey, speak for yourselves, I’m not hopeless at all.” Donghyuck said with a grin on his face.

“Pretty sure you’re the completely hopeless one.” Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun said together and instantly burst out laughing.

Donghyuck huffed. “You all are terrible, I won’t submit my essay and make you all get a grade F too now.”

“Aw, is baby Hyuckie mad?” Jeno said, pinching his cheek.

“One second, let me take a picture real quick.” Jaemin said, taking out his phone.

“How are you guys so terrible when you’re ganging up on me together?!” Donghyuck looked exasperated.

“It’s your karma Hyuck, surrender to it.” Renjun said.

“Jesus Christ,” Donghyuck grumbled to himself.

“So we can shut Hyuck up if we all team up? Ooh, gotta remember that for future purposes.” Jaemin said, his eyes crinkling with mischief.

“Okay guys, before Hyuck bursts a vein, let’s change the topic.” Jeno said.

“You’re no fun Jeno.” Renjun said amusedly.

Donghyuck glared at him.

“Okay you little bear, fine! Stop grumbling and glaring,” Renjun said to Donghyuck. And then turned to the rest of them. “Leave your essays here, I’ll compile into a folder and submit it tomorrow.”

“Wow, this project really is coming to an end.” Jaemin said.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you guys would be able to be in the same room at the same time, let alone do a whole project together but well, I’m glad everything worked out.” Renjun said with a smile.

“I’m glad that I could reconnect with Jaemin and Donghyuck after all this while but really though, this project wouldn’t have been possible without you Renjun, I’m glad we met.” Jeno said.

Renjun flushed under the genuinety of the statement.

Donghyuck put his arms around all of them. “You guys are such sappy idiots but-“

“You’re gonna end this with ‘but you’re _my_ sappy idiots’ aren’t you.” Renjun said.

“But you’re _my_ sappy idiots.”

“Called it.”

“Geez, Renjun. Give me a break.”

“Never, sweetheart.”

Jaemin burst out laughing. “I never really enjoy going out or hanging out with people but you all are so much fun.”

All of them looked at him fondly.

Jeno knew that Jaemin was an introvert, had been ever since he was a kid. Even after being so popular at college, Jeno had never seen him with a friend.

So him saying this, meant a lot.

‘Don’t worry Jaem. You’re not getting rid of us even after the project is over.” Donghyuck said.

“Aw really? But I only like Jeno and Renjun, not you.” Jaemin teased.

Donghyuck grinned at him. “Well too bad, I’m going to bother you till you like me! I’m going to make you my friend this time, even if I couldn’t ten years ago!”

Jaemin smiled at him indulgently.

Chenle always told Jeno that everything happened for a reason, and looking around the table right now at everyone’s smiling faces as Jaemin tried to stop Hyuck from kissing his cheek and Renjun laughed at them, he had no choice but to believe him.

“I think we’re done for the day guys. Only the submission is left and I’ll do that tomorrow.” Renjun said.

“Yeah, I think we’re done too.” Jeno said.

“Alright, I’m gonna go back to the dorm then, today was a tiring day.” Donghyuck said, getting up. “Hey Jaemin, I’m thinking of smoking a joint tonight, you wanna join?”

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck blankly for a second and then said, “Sure. Let’s go. Your dorm?”

“Yeah, Jisung is out.”

Jaemin collected his belongings and stood up beside Donghyuck too.

“Okay guys, I guess we’ll see you soon!” Donghyuck said.

“Yup, you will.” Jeno smiled.

Renjun just waved them goodbye.

Jeno turned to Renjun after those two had left.

“You okay?”

Renjun had been making a weird face.

“Why do they do that?”

“Why do they what?”

“Weed.”

Ah, so that is what was bothering Renjun.

“Why though? It really isn’t bad at all if you do it responsibly.” Jeno said.

“Then why don’t you do it?”

“Because I’m an athlete?” Jeno said, in slight confusion.

“Yeah maybe, I just, I don’t know. Isn’t it wrong or something?” Renjun said a bit hesitantly.

“Well if you ask some people, they may say that it is but as I said, as long as you know what you’re doing and weed doesn’t become a gateway for you to harder drugs, it really is fine.”

Renjun sighed. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. I just don’t have a lot of knowledge in this area.”

“It’s okay, people do have negative views about the whole thing because our society teaches us that. But it’s good to educate yourself so that you at least know everything and can decide for yourself.”

Renjun nodded.

“I didn’t know Jaemin smoked though, maybe that’s why he look high all the time.” Jeno attempted to joke.

Renjun snorted. “He looks high all the time because of that poisonous concoction he calls coffee that he drinks 4 times a day.”

“Poisonous? What do you mean?” Jeno looked confused.

“6 shots of espresso, in ONE cup of coffee.”

“SIX??????”

“Exactly.”

Jeno blinked incredulously. Jaemin was unbelievable.

“Wow.”

They sat in silence for a while as they finished their drinks.

“Let’s get going?” Renjun said once they were done.

“Yeah sure.”

Both of them paid for their drinks and left the café.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me that it’s going to rain tomorrow!” Renjun groaned.

“You don’t like the rain?”

“Not at all, I hate rain. Everything is sticky and wet and muddy and ugh.” Renjun shivered at the thought.

Jeno laughed. “You have feelings against it. I love rain.”

“Yeah, I’ve been saying that all of you are weird.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Do not shame my love for rain.”

“It’s literally rain? What’s there to like?”

“It’s very romantic.”

Renjun stopped in his tracks. Jeno looked back at him and saw that he was sporting a disgusted look on his face.

“What?” Jeno asked, amused.

“If you’re going to all John Keats on me, tell me right now so that I can run away.”

Jeno huffed out a laugh. “No you idiot, come on.” He dragged Renjun by his hand.

“I’ve always enjoyed playing football in the rain. I used to run out of the house with the ball to play every time it rained. I didn’t even care if there was no one to play with me.” Jeno laughed as he recounted. “I used to get sick after, every single time. My mom and dad were so done with me but I couldn’t be stopped. I still do that, play football outside, every time it rains.”

“Wow, you like football so much that you even grew to love something as disgusting as the rain, huh?”

Jeno laughed. “Rain isn’t disgusting Renjun! But yeah, I love football a lot.”

“I’ve seen you play at the college games sometimes, you’re really good.”

“Were you stalking me Renjunnie?” Jeno nudged Renjun’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, stop spending time with Donghyuck, please.”

Jeno smiled. “Football is the only thing I’m really passionate about. I wanted to be a football player ever since I was little.”

“Then why aren’t you becoming one?” Renjun asked and immediately widened his eyes. “Oh god I’m so sorry that was rude of me to ask, I didn’t mean to-“

Jeno shrugged. “It’s okay to ask Renjun, we’re friends now. Well, the story isn’t anything major, my parents didn’t want me to pursue football full time, and they didn’t think that it was a reliable enough career for me. So I went with Business Administration, I still get to play though so I don’t have a lot of complaints.”

Renjun just nodded, he must’ve had questions but he didn’t ask anything. Jeno was grateful, he wasn’t necessarily sad over the whole thing, it had been years after all but that didn’t mean that he liked talking about it.

“You know my parents tried to make me play football once when I was a kid because I wasn’t athletic at all and they wanted me to at least do something except drawing all day, fifteen minutes in, my shin hit the pillar of the goal post and I suffered a fracture. I’ve never played it since.”

And something about the mock seriousness with which Renjun told this story and the way the image of a small Renjun hitting his shin on the goalpost came into Jeno’s head, he burst out laughing.

“You-“Jeno shrieked between fits of laughter. “broke your leg the first time you played football?!”

Renjun turned to him with a glare but he was smiling. “Lee Jeno! It’s extremely rude to laugh at someone else’s shortcomings!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Jeno tried to calm down from his laughing fit. “It’s just too funny to imagine.”

Renjun kept smiling and looked ahead while walking.

“Besides, I’m amazing at art! Can you draw or paint?” Renjun asked indignantly.

“Not as good as you obviously, but I _have_ been praised for my drawing since I was in middle school.” Jeno said with a smug smile.

“Damn it, is it normal for you to be good at everything? Are you an alien?”

“Nope.” Jeno said as he booped Renjun’s nose. “I was just a very restless kid and wanted to learn everything.”

Renjun hummed.

“So, how were Jaemin and Donghyuck as kids?” Renjun asked.

“Would you believe me if I said that they were exactly the same as they are right now?”

Renjun snorted. “Somehow, I would.”

“Jaemin was really quiet and always mostly kept to himself, it took a lot of coaxing for me to get him to start talking to me. But when he did finally open up, he was loud and funny. I enjoyed his company a lot.” Jeno smiled fondly. “Donghyuck was like the sun, bright. He was always the center of attention, always smiling. Both of them were so distinctly different from each other but I enjoyed both of their companies all the same.”

“So nothing really has changed about them.”

“I told you, it hasn’t. What about you Renjun? Did you have a lot of friends growing up?”

Renjun shrugged. “I mean, I was in a dance crew back in China and I was acquaintances with my classmates but I didn’t really have ‘friends’ friends.”

“You were in a dance crew?!” Jeno asked, surprised.

“I’m a plenty good dance I’ll have you know.” Renjun said indignantly.

“I didn’t mean it like that idiot. I was just taken aback. Maybe you could show us your skills sometime.” Jeno teased as he nudged Renjun’s shoulder.

Renjun snorted. “Nope, thanks.”

Jeno looked ahead and they kept walking in silence for a while.

“How do you like Korea so far?”

“It’s good, there are some people who look at me differently because I’m Chinese but all in all, it’s fine.”

Jeno made a disgruntled sound. “People are so weird. How could anyone look at anyone because they’re not of the same nationality?”

Renjun shrugged. “It doesn’t really bother me anymore. I try to not to pay attention to the whispers around me.”

Jeno put an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. “Well, if anyone bothers you now, you tell me.” He teased.

Renjun laughed. “What are you? My knight in shining armour?”

“I could be.” Jeno winked at him.

“Gross.”

Jeno laughed.

“And besides, Yangyang is so savage to the people who whisper, they don’t dare to do it again. So I don’t really need you.” Renjun teased right back.

“Yangyang is really savage, I’m not even surprised.”

“Oh my god, do you know what Yangyang said to this one girl one time?!” Renjun started enthusiastically.

Jeno found himself smiling and listening to all of Renjun’s stories till they reached the dorms.

Jaemin could feel the tension seep out his bones after smoking, he rarely smoked but he felt a certain amount of calm cascade over him every time he did.

He was lying on the couch in Donghyuck’s dorm room.

Donghyuck was in the same position on the floor.

“Dude, it’s your dorm room, why are you on the floor?” Jaemin found himself asking.

Donghyuck waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, I like this better anyway.”

Jaemin hummed and looked at the ceiling. “When did you start smoking?”

“The start of last year, some seniors taught me how to at a party.” Donghyuck snorted.

“Do you do it often?”

“Nope, you?”

“Me neither.”

Jaemin suddenly huffed out a laugh.

Donghyuck looked at him. “What happened?”

“I suddenly saw the ten year old you in my brain, we’ve come a long way from eating jellies, huh?” Jaemin snorted.

“Hey, what do you mean, I still have drawer full of different flavours of jellies!” Donghyuck said, amused.

Jaemin laughed. “Remember that time you tried to give me a candy back in school?”

Donghyuck groaned. “I was trying to befriend you, how was I supposed to know you hated everything strawberry flavoured?”

“You were trying to befriend me by bribing me?” Jaemin asked, incredulous.

Donghyuck shrugged. “I never had to befriend anyone by myself, it was the only way I knew how.”

“Besides, it always worked on Jeno.” Donghyuck grumbled.

Jaemin laughed. “He really did like jellies back then. Heck, I think he still does.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Gotta try bribing him again with those sometime then.”

Jaemin laughed and thought backto what Donghyuck had said about wanting his friend.

Jaemin remembers how the other boy was always surrounded by kids wanting to be his friend.

“Why did you want to be friends with me when you had the whole school wanting to befriend you anyway?”

“I liked you, you had a warm face and really kind eyes. You always fed the bunnies who came to the school garden during lunch break and you never lost your temper or acted rowdy.”

Jaemin snorted. “So you liked me because I was the opposite of you?”

Donghyuck kicked him from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

“You’re such a brat, I liked you because you were nicer than most kids our age.”

Jaemin hummed in consideration. “I’m sorry I never reciprocated your attempts of befriending me Hyuck.”

“its okay man, we were just kids after all. And I’d mad at someone who ‘took’ away my best friend too.” Donghyuck said the last part with a smug smile on his face.

Jaemin groaned and hid his face in a cushion. “You’re never going to let me live that down.”

Donghyuck grinned, “Never.”

There was silence for a while. The only sound being the ticking sound of the clock.

“Jeno cried a lot when the teacher told us that you left, you know?” Donghyuck spoke up, suddenly.

Jaemin emerged from behind the cushion. “What?”

“Yeah, he cried a lot, said that he always thought he’d have time to make amends with you but he couldn’t.”

Jaemin felt terrible all of a sudden. His face must’ve shown it because Donghyuck snorted.

“Don’t look like a kicked puppy, it’ll all in the past.”

Back when Jaemin came to know that they were going to move to a new neighbourhood and he would be changing schools, the thought to tell Jeno did occur to him but he never went through with it because he felt that Jeno wouldn’t care.

“I cried a bit too, felt that that I couldn’t become your friend.” Donghyuck added, quietly.

“I’m so sorry, I genuinely didn’t think that you guys would even think of me so I left quietly.”

Donghyuck got up and sat beside Jaemin on the sofa. “Well, you surely underestimate your worth dude, we missed a you a hell lot.” He patted Jaemin’s shoulder.

“I was a really stupid kid, huh?” Jaemin said, rubbing his temple.

Donghyuck laughed. “Can’t say that’s changed yet.”

Jaemin whacked him on his shoulder for that comment.

“I’m gonna tell my kids that I had THE Lee Donghyuck wanting to befriend me though.” Jaemin said with a smile.

Donghyuck groaned but he had a smile on his face. “Don’t do that, I have to be your kids’ cool uncle!”

Jaemin found that he really liked the idea of having Donghyuck and the others around for a long time.

“I’m pretty sure Renjun’s gonna be the favourite uncle though. He’s cute and pretty, kids like pretty and cute things.”

“But he’s grumpy! And I can be plenty cute and pretty, See!” Donghyuck put a finger on his lips and made an exaggerated cute face that Jaemin could only groan at.

“I’m pretty sure that’s borderline scary.”

Donghyuck gasped as he tackled Jaemin on the couch. “Na Jaemin! Rude!”

Jaemin found himself laughing louder than he had in ages as Donghyuck tickled him.

Maybe it was the weed. But Jaemin had a really strong suspicion that it was Donghyuck.

The last thing he remembers is running his hand through Donghyuck’s hair after Donghyuck had given up tickling him and collapsed on his chest.

Two hours later, Jisung came home to find them exactly in the same position.

Jaemin on the couch and Donghyuck on top of him with his head on Jaemin’s chest, both fast asleep.

“Oh god, did all the immature irresponsible hyungs fall in my share?” He grumbled to himself.

But he went to fetch a blanket to cover them up with anyway.

“They’re so cute.” Jisung giggled as he clicked a few photos of them after covering them up with the blanket.

“Good night hyungs, sleep well.” He said quietly.

And after hesitating for a bit, he kissed Donghyuck on the top of his hair and Jaemin on his forehead too for good measure. They were so cute after all.

“I hope you don’t have joint aches all over your body tomorrow.” He sighed to himself as he turned off the lights and went to his own room to sleep.

Donghyuck woke up feeling like he was hit by a bus, every joint his body ached, just why had he slept on the couch last night?

“Why do I never learn?” Donghyuck grumbled to himself as he got up, groaning in pain.

“Hey sleepyhead, good morning.” Jaemin said from beside him where he was sitting on the floor.

“When did you wake up?”

“Just a while ago, it was a challenge to escape from beneath you by the way.” Jaemin snorted.

“Sorry for sleeping on top of you the whole night.” Donghyuck said, sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it dude, but I was wondering, could you give me some clothes to change into? I don’t want to go back to my dorm. It’ll take too much time.”

“Yeah dude, sure. You can even take a shower if you want, there’s a spare toothbrush on the cabinet as well.” Donghyuck said, getting up from the couch.

“Thanks.”

Donghyuck went to his closet and took out a simple black t shirt and a pair of blue jeans for Jaemin.

“This okay?” He asked Jaemin, holding the clothes up.

“More than okay. Thanks.” Jaemin said with a smile, “I’ll be out soon so that you can take a shower too.”

“Wanna take one together to save time?” Donghyuck winked.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “I’ll be out in five.” And he went in.

Donghyuck snorted and went into the living room to clear up the mess that they had created last night.

There was a note from Jisung on the table.

_“Hi Hyung! (Whichever one of you sees this note first.),_

_I have early practice today so I’m heading out now. Make sure to eat breakfast, I’m pretty sure you both did not have dinner last night._

_Okay, going now, bye!_

_And Donghyuck hyung, I’ll see you at home!”_

Donghyuck smiled to himself. Jisung was honestly adorable.

After Jaemin had come out and Donghyuck had showered and changed too, both of them decided to go to the nearest café to order coffee and at least eat a donut or a croissant as breakfast before rushing to class.

“I’ll have an iced Americano with six shots of espresso please.”

“I’ll have an iced Americano with- Wait what? Six shots of espresso?” Donghyuck stopped in the middle of his order to look at Jaemin.

Jaemin sighed. Donghyuck shook his head and completed ordering his own iced Americano with a respectful two shots of espresso, he was not trying to kill himself thank you very much.

They took their coffees and donuts and left the café.

Donghyuck’s phone pinged with a notification.

He had a lot of notifications from the group chat since this morning that he hadn’t even checked.

“Why are people talking so much on the group chat today? It’s normally quiet.” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin shrugged. “I don’t know, I haven’t checked my phone since morning either.”

Donghyuck opened the chat.

**_Renjunniee added Devil lele_ **

**_Devil Lele added Baby Chick_ **

** Baby Chick **

**_*photo attached*_ **

**_J_ **

Donghyuck choked on his drink, it was a photo of him and Jaemin sleeping entangled on the couch last night.

** Nono **

**_Is that Hyuck and Nana?!_ **

**_Lmfaooooo_ **

**_This is so cute_ **

** Renjunniee **

**_Wow_ **

**_This is good stuff lol_ **

**_These idiots_ **

** Devil lele **

**_Wow Donghyuck hyung is capable of looking cute sometimes too_ **

**_JAEMIN HYUNG IS CUTEEEEE_ **

** Baby Chick **

**_Guys they were so adorable I’m telling you_ **

** Renjunniee **

**_They should keep sleeping all the time_ **

**_They keep quiet AND look cute_ **

**_It’s a win win_ **

** Nono **

**_I’m setting this photo as my wallpaper just to annoy them._ **

** Renjunniee **

**_Good idea!!!!!_ **

Donghyuck groaned. “Did you see this?” He turned towards Jaemin who was looking amusedly at his own phone.

“Yeah, I did. We look really cute in that picture.” Jaemin said with a snort.

Donghyuck shook his head exasperatedly.

** Nono **

**_Where are these two idiots anyway?_ **

** Renjunniee **

**_Knock knock_ **

**_Ya’ll alive?_ **

** Devil lele **

**_Donghyuck hyung if you’re reading this_ **

**_Don’t come to class today_ **

**_It’ll be a good day for me!_ **

** Donghyuck **

**_I’m alive Renjun_ **

**_And I will be coming to class you brat_ **

**_And Jisung!! Why would you click our picture AND send it to them_ **

** Baby Chick **

**_I only showed the photo to Chenle_ **

**_But he called Renjun hyung and asked him to add us to the group_ **

**_So that I could send it to everyone_ **

** Donghyuck **

**_STOP SPENDING TIME WITH HIM_ **

** Devil lele **

**_Why_ **

**_Are you scared?_ **

** Donghyuck **

**_I will end you._ **

** Nono **

**_Wallpaper set!_ **

**_Now I’ll get to see you both all day_ **

**_J_ **

** Renjunnie **

**Same!!**

** Donghyuck **

**_I hate you all._ **

** Nana **

**_I set it as my wallpaper too_ **

**_;)_ **

Donghyuck turned towards Jaemin in disbelief.

Jaemin showed his lock screen to him. “Come on, we look cute.”

“I’m always cute, speak for yourself.” Donghyuck said indignantly and walked away.

Jaemin laughed and caught up to him.

Renjun was scrolling through him phone on his way to the college building when he came across Donghyuck’s latest instagram post.

** lee_donghyuck **

***video***

**This is how he treats his dongsaeng**. **L**

It was a video of him and Taeil at a restaurant. Donghyuck asking Taeil to feed him and Taeil fooling him by putting the food in his own mouth at the last second.

Renjun snorted. It was a kinda a stupid video in the grand scheme of things but it still had over 3,000 likes already. Donghyuck really was popular.

Renjun rolled his eyes but liked the post anyway and quickly commented as well.

**renjunn__ lmao deserved.**

He saw Donghyuck’s reply come immediately even when there were about a 100 comments without a reply.

**lee_donghyuck ouch. You hurt me Renjunnie.**

Renjun huffed out a laugh and closed his phone and kept it in his pocket as he reached the building where he had to submit the project.

The rest of them were busy with different things today so Renjun had volunteered to be the one who actually submitted the project on behalf of all four of them.

He reached the professor’s office and entered.

After submitting the project and being praised by the professor for being the first group to submit the project, he left the office with a smile on his face.

But his smile dropped as soon as he turned the corner of the hallway.

There were two girls standing, leaning on the lockers discussing something when the conversation reached Renjun’s ears.

“Did you see that guy who’s been hanging out with Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck lately?” The first girl asked.

The second girl snorted. “How could I not they’re everywhere.”

Renjun thought their tones sounded a bit disgusted, as if they didn’t approve of him hanging out with them.

Renjun had always thought that he’d keep his distance from the other three lest something like this happens, but those three made it so easy to forget that they were this popular around campus with how they treated somebody, who was not popular at all, like Renjun.

But he had always been wary of the glances everybody seemed to throw his way when he was with one of them or even alone, could hear the hushed whispers all around him as if they were judging him. It was getting to him now.

“Yeah, he’s with them all the time. I saw them at the café outside campus just yesterday.”

“I heard he’s Chinese.”

There it was, something that Renjun had always feared. People thinking he was anything less just because he was Chinese. That he didn’t deserve to hang out with the three popular kids even more so because of that fact.

“Yeah, I’ve heard so too, don’t you think he’s really-“ The second girl started but Renjun had heard enough.

He turned away and power walked out of the building as he felt tears prickle his eyes.

He didn’t know what exactly it was that made him so sad. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard people say mean things about him or to him before.

He didn’t even think as he turned towards a certain direction and began to walk.

Chenle didn’t know what to expect when he opened the door.

But it surely wasn’t the sight of Renjun, standing there with his head down, sniffling quietly.

“Renjun Ge?!” Chenle practically shrieked.

Chenle practically pulled Renjun inside and shut the door behind him.

Renjun looked up at Chenle, and oh fuck, he was crying.

Chenle was slightly panicking.

“Ge? What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Did someone say something mean to you? Did Donghyuck hyung do something? Do you want me to call someone?” He said, at the speed of lightning.

Renjun just shook his head. “Can I sit?”

Chenle stared at him like an idiot. The he snapped out of a trance.

“Of course Ge! Sit down oh my god I’m so sorry. Do you want water?”

Renjun sat down on the couch and hugged one of the pillows as he kept sniffling and new tears kept falling down his cheek.

“No Chenle, I’m fine. I’m sorry to be bothering you like thi-“

“Don’t even try to apologise for this gege, I’m glad that you came here and I want to help in any way I can. Tell me, what’s wrong?” Chenle said as he sat down beside Renjun on the couch.

“But it’s okay, take your time. I’m right here.” Chenle added with a small smile.

God, he hated seeing Renjun cry like this. He quickly took out his phone and shot a text to the first reliable person he could think of.

“Thank you Chenle, I’m just being stupid though, don’t mind me.” Renjun said sniffing again.

“It can’t be stupid if it made you feel this sad Ge, your emotions are valid.” Chenle said resting his hand on top of Renjun’s on the cushion.

Renjun sent him a small smile.

“So, what happened?”

“It really is stupid and my thoughts are all over the place right now.” Renjun sighed. “But I guess talking about it would help.”

Chenle nodded as encouragement for him to go on.

“So I went to my English professor’s office to submit the project, and when I came out, there were two girls talking against the lockers and I overheard their conversation.” Renjun started.

Chenle raised an eyebrow, “What did you hear?”

“They were talking about how they always see this new ‘Chinese boy’ with Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck these days, and how I was apparently everywhere.”

Chenle flinched at the way Renjun said the word Chinese, he must’ve felt that the girls were being xenophobic. That was always a terrible feeling.

“I mean, I never really wanted to come into limelight like this you know? I just wanted to lay low and complete my education. I never wanted to get talked about like I’m such worthless piece of trash compared to these guys that they keep worshipping.” Renjun let out.

Chenle rubbed circles on Renjun’s hands. “Ge, I’m sorry to be asking you this but what exactly did you hear? Are you sure it wasn’t a misunderstanding?”

Renjun laughed once, humourlessly. “They sounded disgusted when they said I was Chinese, Chenle and they were probably going to say that I’m ugly but I ran away before I could hear that.”

Chenle blinked. People finding Renjun ugly of all things was slightly unbelievable but he kept quiet because the other boy obviously had more to say.

“I get it okay, I maybe ugly or whatever but It hurts when people talk like that, I’ve been hearing whispers around me for weeks now since I started hanging out with them and I know that they’re all ridiculously good looking and I’m not but-“

“Wait, hold up, what the fuck are you saying?” Chenle said incredulously.

Renjun looked at him, confused.

“Don’t tell me that you have no idea that you’re one of the most beautiful people anyone could ever lay their eyes on.” Chenle’s pitch went a bit higher, in his defence, Renjun was being stupid.

“Look gege, I get that people talking about you like that is gonna hurt because it sucks to suddenly be the talk around campus just because you’re hanging out with the popular guys who are scrutinised at every step, but I promise to you that if there’s anyone who says that you’re ugly? Feel sorry for them because they’re obviously blind, not yourself.” Chenle huffed out.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “You’re being ridiculous. And it’s not like I actually even care about me being average looking or whatever-“

Chenle stood up. “Average looking?! What are you even talking about?!!!! If I told Jisung that you’re feeling this way, he’d cry!”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that the only reason he even tagged along with Hyuck hyung the first day was because he wanted to get close to you Renjun gege, that he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars, that he can’t believe that someone as beautiful as you exists!” Chenle was exasperated.

Renjun looked slightly taken aback at that.

“Look Chenle, I don’t have self-esteem issues, you don’t actually have to say these things-“

“I swear to you that I’m saying all this because I cannot believe that you don’t see it. Do you know how many people have texted me in the last two weeks asking if I knew the ‘angelic looking Chinese boy’?”

Renjun looked down at that. “I don’t know Chenle, this whole thing is weird. I’ve never cared about popularity you know, but it sometimes hurts when people don’t even see you for who you are and when you’re reduced to the ‘guy who hangs out with the popular guys.”

Chenle sighed. He understood how Renjun felt.

But he still thought that all of this was some big misunderstanding, he had heard people talking about Renjun too, but ALL of them had been positive.

“Renjun ge, trust me when I say this that the only reason that you don’t have people falling on your feet the second you enter the campus each day is because you choose to not draw the spotlight on you.”

Renjun sniffed again.

“You’d be as popular as Jung Jaehyun if you wanted to be Hyung!” Chenle said loudly and then faltered. “Okay maybe not Jaehyun hyung, he’s kinda ridiculously popular.” Chenle made a face.

Renjun finally cracked a smile at that.

“You’re stupid Chenle.”

“I’m stupid?! You’re the one thinking weird things-“ Chenle stopped short as his phone chimed with a notification, thinking it to be important, he opened it.

** Ningning **

**_Hey Lele!!_ **

**_my friend and I were just talking about this today_ **

**_And I was wondering_ **

**_Do you by chance know the cute as fuck and angelic looking guy who_ **

**_hangs out with Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck?_ **

**_Heard he’s Chinese. He’s ridiculously good looking_**.

Chenle let out a sound of disbelief. He practically threw the phone at Renjun and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Do not tell me that the girls you overheard were Ningning and her friend?!”

Renjun looked confused. “Well I didn’t know any of them-“

“Well gege, it sure looks like you heard Ningning and his friend talking and didn’t even bother to stay for the whole conversation-“

“They sounded disgusted when they said I was Chinese though-“

“Ningning is Chinese!” Chenle shrieked.

Wow, Chenle was going to die of sheer disbelief today.

“Gege, first of all, Ningning is Chinese and second of all, DID YOU READ THE TEXT MESSAGES SHE JUST SENT ME?! Oh my god, I can’t believe that you just assumed the worst without even hearing the whole thing.”

Renjun looked sheepish. “I mean I was on edge from all the whispers around all week.”

Chenle sighed, he got it but it didn’t make the situation any less ridiculous.

The doorbell rang.

Chenle shot up to go open the door.

“Thank god you’re here.” He said dragging Jaemin inside the house to where Renjun was sitting.

“Yeah, sorry I was volunteering at the library and- what the fuck? Renjun? Have you been crying?!”

“Why are you here?” Renjun asked Jaemin with wide eyes.

“Chenle texted me and asked me to come over.”

Renjun turned to look at Chenle with disbelief. “You _texted_ him?!”

Chenle just shrugged. “Would you rather I texted Donghyuck hyung instead?” He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Renjun’s face immediately turned pouty. “When you put it like that, I don’t even have anything to say-“ He whined. Chenle giggled.

Chenle watched Jaemin rush to Renjun and sit on his knees on the ground in front of where Renjun was sitting on the sofa.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Jaemin asked, concerned.

Chenle went to the kitchen to get them both glasses of juice as Renjun recounted the story to Jaemin again.

When he came back, Jaemin was blinking at Renjun.

“Did you show him the messages Ningning sent me?” Chenle asked.

“Yeah I did.”

Chenle sighed and sat down on the couch.

“Junnie, I know that all this limelight on you all of a sudden must be overwhelming,” Jaemin started.

Chenle was surprised at how warm Jaemin’s eyes and voice were, but then again, he had known he could trust him.

“But you have to realise that people are not saying anything bad about you at all, I’m pretty sure they’re just knocked out over how pretty you are, I know we were when we first saw you.” Jaemin continued with a smile.

“I don’t mind not being popular you know. I don’t mind it at all in fact.” Renjun crossed his arms.

“Of course you don’t,” Jaemin cooed. “But it’s still okay to feel overwhelmed when people talk about you. And our brains automatically assume that it’s all negative, but Junnie, how can people ever talk badly about you when you’re this precious?”

Renjun smiled at that. “I don’t know what came over me when I heard those girls talking, it was like I suddenly felt every negative emotion well up inside of me and all logic flew out of the window.”

Jaemin patted Renjun’s hand. “College is a scary place, people keep talking and when you’re not used to it and one day, it’s all directed at you, it’s scary. But you may have to learn to be okay with it all now though, now that people have seen you, I’m sure they won’t forget your beautiful face.” Jaemin ruffled Renjun’s hair.

Renjun groaned.

“Just remember that people may be talking about you, none of them are saying anything negative, and even if they were-“

“They’re just jealous.” Chenle grumbled from beside them.

Both of them laughed at that.

“Chenle is right, then they’re just jealous because you’re every bit as amazing as they wish they were.”

Renjun nodded. His expression was finally looking a lot better.

“And besides, we love spending time with you and we don’t care if people talk about it, you shouldn’t either. You’re more important than they could ever be Renjun.” Jaemin finished with a smile.

Renjun was slightly getting flustered at the attention and compliments he was receiving.

“Yes, I understand now. I feel a lot better.”

“I’m glad.”

“But now that you’re feeling better, can I just say this? What was all that nonsense about you thinking that you’re ugly?!” Jaemin added exasperatedly. “Do you have a mirror? I’m gifting you a fucking mirror.”

Chenle snorted.

Renjun groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Guys, I don’t really have self-esteem issues, you really don’t have to say these things.”

“It’s just appalling to think that you actually legitimately thought that, like dude I saw you and I was itching to capture a picture of you because your face is perfect.”

“Hear, hear!” Chenle chirped.

“Shut up, you guys.” Renjun was red as a tomato now.

Jaemin laughed. “Okay fine we won’t compliment you to death today. You did well Renjunnie.” He took out a chocolate from his pocket and gave it to him.

“What are you? A kindergarten teacher?” Renjun deadpanned.

“Hey, no fair! I want a chocolate too!” Chenle yelled.

“You’ll get one when you cry brat.”

Chenle huffed but threw himself on top of Renjun and Jaemin. “Can we go get food now? I’m starving!”

Renjun and Jaemin laughed. “Yeah sure, let’s go.”

Renjun, Jaemin and Chenle went out to a hotpot restaurant that Chenle recommended.

Renjun laughed till his sides hurt at Jaemin and Chenle’s antics and their stories till he completely forgot the negative thoughts that had been eating him up all afternoon.

When they were finally done eating and Renjun was going to pay, the waiter told them that their food had already been paid for.

By Chenle.

Renjun looked at him, surprised.

Chenle was smiling at them.

“You’re the youngest here, you always whine for us to buy you food.” Renjun said in slight disbelief.

Chenle put a hand around both of their shoulders. “Well, can’t a dongsaeng take care of his hyung?” He said with a wide smile and immediately started chattering with Jaemin about the marvel movie they had been talking about previously.

Renjun smiled and looked ahead. He hadn’t had many friends over the years in Korea, but he felt like, all that time had been worth it for now he had the most amazing friends ever. The way Jaemin and Chenle had taken care of him today, reassured him over and over again, filled in the silences when Renjun had been too tired to talk and made him forget about the cause of the sadness with their cheeriness, had been remarkable. Renjun was glad that he knew them.

He felt another bunch of emotions well up inside of him, but it wasn’t all consuming, bitter and overwhelming as the last time.

This time, it was warm.

It was love and happiness.

Jeno woke up to the incessant chiming of his phone.

He groaned and searched blindly for his phone under the covers.

Finding it finally, he unlocked the screen.

The notifications were from the group chat, because of course they were. The continuous messages had been Donghyuck because _of course_ they had been.

** cute menace **

**_heyyyyy_ **

**_good morninggggg_ **

**_bitchesssss_ **

**_wake the fuck upppp_ **

**_the day is young and so are weeeee_ **

**_where is everyoneee_ **

>.<

** Junjun **

**_Jesus Christ_ **

**_Do you ever shut up?_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Renjunnieeeee_ **

**_I knew you’d come_ **

** Junjun  **

**_It’s 10 in the fucking morning on a SATURDAY hyuck_ **

** Cute menace **

**_So what_ **

**_I want attentionnn_ **

** Jaem **

**_Go seek it somewhere else then_ **

** Junjun **

**_+1_ **

** Cute menace **

**_RUUDEEEE_ **

**_You both are rude and grumpy_ **

**_Where is my little Jeno_ **

** Lele **

**_Little Jeno?_ **

**_He could crush you under his two fingers Hyuck hyung_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Get out of this group chat_ **

** Lele **

**_Never :D_ **

Jeno sighed and typed out a reply.

**_What’s up Hyuck?_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Well well well_ **

**_I thought you’d never ask_ **

** Jaem **

**_I’m still not asking_ **

** Junjun **

**_+1_ **

** Cute menace **

**_N E ways_ **

**_I was thinking that we should have a commemorative party_ **

**_For ending the project_ **

**_Without ending each other lmao_ **

**_A party?_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Just us, food, music and alcohol_ **

**_That jazz_ **

** Junjun **

**_Where would we have it_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Chenle’s house!_ **

** Lele **

**_I distinctly remember you asking me to get out of the chat a few minutes ago_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Come onnnn_ **

**_You know I didn’t mean it_ **

**_Pleaaaseeeee???_ **

** Jaem **

**_The idea sounds good, I’m in._ **

** Cute menace **

**_Yayyy_ **

**_Me too_**.

** Junjun **

**_I’m in_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Ooohhh will you get drunk and cuddle with me again?_ **

** Junjun **

**_I’m out_ **

**_Lele are you sure that you’re okay with this_ **

**_It won’t be a bother right?_ **

** Lele **

**_No hyung, of course you can come over!!_ **

**_Anything for my favourite hyungs_ **

**_And Donghyuck hyung I guess_ **

** Junjun **

**_What about jisung_ **

**_He’s coming too right?_ **

** Jisungie **

**_Yes hyung!_ **

**_I’ll be there._ **

** Cute menace **

**_My baby chick_ **

**_I miss your face_ **

** Jisungie **

**_You’re literally sitting on top of me as we type hyung_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Whatever_ **

** Jaem **

**_At what time?_ **

** Lele **

**_Is 6 okay?_ **

** Cute menace **

**_Perfect!_ **

** Junjun **

**_Yes_ **

** Jaem **

**_Okayyy_ **

** Jisungie **

**_Yup!_ **

**_Yes._ **

Jeno kept his phone aside and closed his eyes again.

He thought back to a few weeks ago when these idiots hadn’t been in his life. He was following a routine, life had been monotonous, going to college, practicing, studying and sleeping.

And ever since they had come to his life, everything had changed. He wasn’t lonely anymore, life wasn’t so boring anymore. A lot of people would say that they are a group of misfits, that they’re too loud together and what no, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Jeno thought back to the time Hyuck had said that it was fate that all of them had been put together in one group. They had clowned him for it back then but now Jeno couldn’t help but think that he had perhaps, been right.

Jeno sighed as he got up from bed, he wasn’t going to fall asleep again anyway.

He went to the washroom to brush his teeth and freshen up.

Later, when he was sitting on the table eating his breakfast, he called Chenle.

“Hey hyung! Sup?”

“You’re sure that you’re okay with us using your house for the party right?”

“Hyung you worry too much!

I like having you guys around, I’ve told you that.”

“Yeah I know, but your place always ends up trashed after our hangouts there

It’s gonna be worse this time if alcohol is involved.”

“It’s okay hyung, I really don’t mind.”

“I’ll stay and help you clean up after, okay?”

“You always do, even if there isn’t much to clean.”

Jeno could hear Chenle rolling his eyes.

“Hey! I just want to help my favourite dongsaeng!”

“No hyung, you’re just kind and thoughtful like that.”

Jeno almost choked on the pancakes he was eating. Chenle had sounded too sincere and soft, he wasn’t used to this from the other boy.

He was thinking of what to say when Chenle changed the topic.

“Do you think Renjun ge would get drunk and try to cuddle or kiss Jisung this time?”

Jeno snorted. Chenle’s voice sounded way too mischievous.

“Jisung might just find a way to become one with the floor if that happens.”

Chenle laughed loudly.

Jaemin rang the bell of Chenle’s house at exactly 6 in the evening.

“Jaeminnie hyung!” The other boy shrieked as he opened the door and launched himself at Jaemin for a hug.

Jaemin laughed and hugged him back. He had really grown fond of Chenle in the few weeks that they had known each other, how could he not?

He ruffled Chenle’s hair as he broke the hug.

“That happy to see me?” he teased.

“Always, hyung.” Chenle grinned as he ushered Jaemin inside.

Only Jeno was sitting on the couch of the living room.

“Hey.” Jaemin greeted as he sat down on the couch beside him.

“Hi Jaemin.” Jeno greeted back with a smile.

Chenle sat down on the floor in front of them.

“Why aren’t the others here yet?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno snorted. “Renjun and Hyuck are coming together, Renjun called me five minutes ago and whined because Hyuck was taking too much time getting ready.”

“And Jisung is going to be late, he’s at practice.” Chenle chirped.

“Ah, okay.”

“Guys! Something crazy happened to me yesterday.” Jeno started, sitting straighter on the couch.

“What?” Chenle asked.

“I was coming back from practice yesterday when I saw that there was a box lying there right in front of the stairs of my dorm building. So I got curious because who would leave a box in front of the stairs? And I looked inside and-“

“This is how people get bombed.”

“There were kittens! Three small kittens inside the box!” Jeno said excitedly.

“Someone left three kittens in a box outside your dorm?” Jaemin asked, incredulous.

“Yeah, so I asked around my dorm but nobody knew where the box came from. I was so worried for the kittens.”

“So what did you do next?” Chenle asked.

“I took them in!” Jeno grinned proudly.

Both Jaemin and Chenle stared at him.

“You’re allergic to cat fur.” They deadpanned.

Jeno deflated. “I know, but it isn’t that bad anymore I swear! And besides, the kittens were so cold outside, and they’re so small they can’t possibly protect themselves and somebody had to feed them too.” Jeno said quietly with his head down.

Jaemin smiled and patted Jeno on the back.

“You did a good thing Jeno, whoever left them outside to fend for themselves was a trashy person. You did the right thing. Just take care of the allergies man.”

Jeno beamed at him and nodded. Jaemin thought it was adorable.

“Can I come see them sometime?” Chenle asked with hopeful eyes.

Jeno laughed. “Yeah sure, drop by anytime. They’re ridiculously cute. I named one of them Lele.” He ruffled Chenle’s hair.

Chenle laughed, delighted.

Just then the bell rang and Chenle shot up to go answer the door.

Jaemin could hear the sound of Hyuck screaming even from the living room.

He snorted. “Renjun WILL kill him one day.”

Jeno nodded, amused.

“Heyyyyyyyy.” Donghyuck drawled as he entered the living room with a crate of beer and a very tired looking Renjun trailing behind him.

He put the crate down and jumped on both Jeno and Jaemin. “I missed you guys!”

Jeno patted Donghyuck’s head while Jaemin tried to push him off, with no avail.

Renjun sighed, and sat down on the chair in front of the couch.

“What took you guys so long?” Jeno asked Renjun.

“Hyuck is a hyperactive child, maybe I should start charging his mom for babysitting him. He took so long to get ready and then got distracted by literally everything when we were on our way here.” Renjun said, massaging his temples.

Hyuck sat up between Jeno and Jaemin.

“I’m amazing company, how dare you talk about me like that?”

“I’m sorry but I completely missed out on the ‘amazing’ part of your company.”

Chenle was looking between them with a smile on his face.

“What?” Jeno asked.

“Nothing, I like you guys.”

“Aw Chenle!” Donghyuck fake cried.

“Go away.”

“Rude.”

“Um, are you guys wearing couple t-shirts?” Renjun asked, eyes moving between Jeno and Jaemin.

Jaemin beamed. “Yes! We also have couple phone cases, look!” He pointed at both his and Jeno’s phones lying on the table in front of them.

“We practically have the exact closet anyway, whenever we go shopping, he buys whatever I like.” Jeno said, laughing.

“Hey! It’s not my fault we have similar preferences.” Jaemin said, indignant.

“Marry each other at this point.” Chenle grumbled.

Donghyuck yelled in glee. “You guys are so cute. Look at you, getting along!”

“You were literally the only one we weren’t getting along with in the first place.” Renjun deadpanned.

Donghyuck shrugged. “Well, good things take time.” All of them shook their heads at him.

They all settled down and opened up one beer each.

“Hyuck, you’re drinking tonight?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah, just one beer. This is a party with my favourite people after all.”

They played stupid games, drank and talked about anything and everything for the next while.

Jaemin was happy, and judging by everyone’s faces, they were too.

“Wait, doesn’t the new Marvel movie come out tomorrow?” Donghyuck said, when they were discussing their favourite avengers.

“Yeah, it does. I wanted to go watch it but I’m busy tomorrow.” Chenle said, with a pout.

Jaemin caressed his hair in consolation.

“I’m free so I’m probably gonna go watch it tomorrow. Do you guys wanna come with?” Donghyuck asked Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun.

All three of them were marvel fans so Jaemin thought that the answer was obvious.

“Yes!” Jeno and Jaemin said almost immediately.

Renjun looked like he was hesitating a bit. “I don’t think I should come with you guys.” He said quietly.

“Come on Renjunnie, why are you suddenly being like this?” Donghyuck whined.

Jaemin sighed. So Renjun was still bothered by yesterday’s happenings, he didn’t like how Renjun thought that he had to stop hanging out with them just because people might say something.

“Don’t you even dare go there again Junnie, we talked about this. You’re not changing yourself or the people you surround yourself with just because of others. We want to be with you, we don’t care and neither should you.” Jaemin said softly.

Renjun was still looking down but he nodded.

Jeno and Donghyuck looked between them with confusion.

“What did we miss?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, what was that? Renjun?” Donghyuck said.

Renjun still wasn’t saying anything.

“Junnie, they deserve to know. You know that.” Jaemin said.

Renjun sighed and looked up. “Yeah I know.”

Then he recounted the events of yesterday and told them about the insecurities that had been running inside his head for a while. Both Jeno and Hyuck had carefully blank faces as they heard Renjun speak.

“Yeah, so that’s what happened.” Renjun ended.

There was silence for a while as Jeno and Donghyuck processed all the information.

Then there was yelling. Mostly by Donghyuck.

“You thought you were ugly?!” Donghyuck yelled.

Renjun looked like he wanted to defend himself.

“Oh my god I can’t do this.” Donghyuck said as he flopped down on the couch with his head down.

Jeno looked at Renjun and gave him a smile. “Renjun, I see where all of those thoughts must have come from, it must be overwhelming but seriously, you don’t need to think about the others at all. They aren’t saying anything bad about you and if they do then fuck them okay? We love to spend time with you and would choose you over any of the others in a heartbeat. So don’t worry okay? And as Jaemin said, you don’t have to change anything about yourself including the people you hang out with.”

Renjun looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, I get it.”

“How is nobody appalled at the fact that Renjun thought he was ugly?” Donghyuck said, voice muffled up from where he was face down on the couch.

“I was, in fact, very appalled.” Chenle said form where he was sitting on the floor, eating chips.

Donghyuck got up from the sofa and went over to Renjun.

He held both of his shoulders and said, “Renjun, all of us simultaneously thought ‘what the fuuuuckk’ when we first saw you okay? I would date you and then marry you if both of us weren’t always trying to find ways to kill each other. You’re beautiful, get a damn mirror.” He said, seriously.

Renjun kicked his shin. Donghyuck doubled over in pain.

But Jaemin saw that Renjun’s ears were red and he was sporting a small smile.

“I said I would buy him one.” Jaemin chirped in.

“I was trying to understand where you must’ve came from when you thought these things but what the fuck Renjun? The ugly part doesn’t make sense from any angle or in any universe.” Jeno added.

Renjun whined. “Guys stop.”

Jeno smiled. “Renjunnie can’t take compliments?”

“He really can’t.” Donghyuck said from where he was star fished on the floor.

“By the way, I think Ningning wants to hit on you.” Chenle said.

Renjun groaned. “I’m not interested.”

Donghyuck gasped. “So cold Renjun.”

Renjun rolled his eyes.

“So you’re coming with us to the movies tomorrow right?” Jeno asked.

Renjun nodded. “Yup.”

Jaemin smiled at him.

The doorbell rang again.

“Finally Jisung is here.” Chenle said as he got up to answer the door.

They all heard the door open and Jisung come in saying, “Is Renjun hyung here?”

Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck all snorted at that.

“Come in and see for yourself.” Chenle said.

Jisung came into the living room looking around for Renjun.

“Renjun hyung!” Jisung ran towards to Renjun and hugged him.

“Chenle told me that,” He stuttered “You- yesterday- crying- I heard-“

“Don’t complete that sentence Jisung, you’re going to make yourself cry.” Donghyuck said.

Jisung was still hyperventilating.

Renjun glared at Chenle.

“Chenle! You told him?!”

Chenle shrugged. “Hashtag no regrets.”

“Did you just say that out loud?” Jaemin asked.

“Bet.” Chenle said, putting on shades that seemed to have materialised? Out of thin air?

“The fuck????”

“How extra????”

Jisung was still holding onto Renjun.

“Jisung, I swear I’m fine now. It wasn’t even that big of a problem.” Renjun caressed Jisung’s back.

“I’m sorry if I ever did anything to make you feel weird hyung!” Jisung said.

Renjun laughed. “No idiot, you couldn’t ever do anything to make me feel weird.”

Jaemin smiled looking at them.

Donghyuck pretended to throw up.

“Get a room.”

“Shut up Hyuckie hyung.” Jisung unwrapped himself from Renjun and blushed beetroot red as if he had just realised that he had hugged Renjun.

“Oh my god I’m so sor-“

“If you apologise for hugging me Jisung, I’m going to be mad at you.”

Jisung shut up and went to sit on the floor beside Chenle.

“I was so worried when Chenle told me.”

“Why did you tell him anyway Chenle?” Renjun asked.

“Would you rather I told Yangyang ge? OH OH OH or rather Kun ge?” Chenle said with a mischievous smile.

Renjun’s face paled.

“No, never tell Kun ge anything!”

Chenle cackled. “He would have a stroke if he came to know that his favourite child was feeling that way, it would be amazing.”

“Chenle I swear to god do not tell him.” Renjun tackled him to the ground and started tickling him.

So naturally, everyone joined in on tickling Chenle.

“Okay okay enough guys,” Jeno said when Chenle was having breathing problems.

They ended up dancing to random songs and playing games and drinking to the point Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle were trashed.

“Didn’t you say that you would drink only one beer?” Jaemin asked, amused.

Donghyuck was sprawled on top of him.

Chenle was lying down on the floor and singing random songs.

And Renjun was cuddling with Jisung.

Jaemin and Jeno shared an amused look when they saw that development.

“Did I say that?” Donghyuck said, “I didn’t say that.”

“You’re heavy Hyuck, get off of me.” Jaemin said, laughing.

“Don’t wanna.” Donghyuck said and he looked up at Jaemin from where his head had been on Jaemin’s chest.

“You’re so handsome.” Donghyuck said.

“Why, thank you. Not more than you though Hyuck.” Jaemin replied, caressing Donghyuck’s hair.

Donghyuck gave Jaemin a Cheshire grin. “I know right? I’m so good looking-“

“Shut up.”

Donghyuck stopped talking and licked his lips, Jaemin hated the way his eyes followed the movement. “Make me.” Donghyuck said, looking at Jaemin almost challengingly.

Jaemin hated that smirk. God, he wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“Maybe I will, when you’re not so drunk that you forget all about it.” Jaemin replied, running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.

Donghyuck purred and let his head fall on Jaemin’s chest. “That feels good.”

His eyes were closing due to the way Jaemin’s fingers were working on his scalp. Jaemin knew his head massages were the best. 

“Maybe you should sleep now.” Jaemin said, amusedly.

Jeno was trying to get Chenle up from the floor.

“I don’t want to sleep.” Donghyuck slurred with a pout but his eyes were already closed.

Jaemin didn’t say anything but let his hands continue their ministrations.

He was out as light in a second. Jaemin shook his head fondly and laid him on the couch properly.

“Hyung, save me.” Jaemin heard Jisung say quietly.

He looked over to see that Renjun had completely nuzzled his face in Jisung’s neck and was hugging him with both arms tightly around his torso.

Jisung looked like he was going to pass out with how red his face was.

Jaemin went over to him. “Shouldn’t you be happy that he’s cuddling with you?” he teased.

Jisung got even redder. “He’ll probably be embarrassed about it when he wakes up tomorrow, I don’t want that.”

“Wow, you’re a much better person than Donghyuck, that’s for sure.” Jaemin marvelled. He was low-key proud of Jisung for feeling that way. He always knew Jisung was a good kid.

“Okay then, let’s get him to bed, shall we?” Jaemin said, lightly pulling Renjun up.

Jisung nodded and they proceeded to carry him to Chenle’s bedroom where Jeno was putting Chenle to bed as well. They laid Renjun down on the bed beside Chenle.

Renjun immediately cuddled up to Chenle.

Okay so, Renjun was a chronic cuddler.

They left the room and looked around the living room, it was a mess.

“Well, I’m going to probably clean this up and stay over as well.” Jeno sighed. “You guys should go home.”

Jaemin said, “You cannot possible clean all this alone. I’ll help.”

“Me too hyung!” Jisung chirped.

“You came here from dance practice Jisung, you should go home and sleep or even crash here.” Jeno said, concerned.

Jisung shook his head. “I’m not tired or sleepy yet, so I’ll help too.” He smiled.

Jaemin cooed and ruffled his hair. The boy was too adorable.

“Okay then, let’s get this started.” Jeno said with a smile.

Cleaning up was a bitch to say the least. But cleaning up with Jeno and Jisung was a lot of fun.

There was one time Jisung slipped and fell over and shrieked so funnily that Jeno and Jaemin died laughing.

It took approximately one and a half hour to clean up everything and wash the dishes.

They were tired as fuck after it.

All of them collapsed on the other couch where Donghyuck wasn’t sleeping.

“Man, my legs are gonna break.” Jeno said.

“Hyung, I need to sleeeepppp.” Jisung said putting his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“You guys should take the guest room, I’ll go home.” Jaemin said.

Jeno and Jisung looked at him as if he had said something offensive.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll collapse somewhere in the middle of the road if you leave right now.” Jeno said.

“Yes Hyung, you should just sleep with us.” Jisung said.

Jaemin smirked. “Sleep with you?”

“Shut up hyung, you know what I mean!” Jisung sputtered.

Jaemin laughed. “But the bed is too small for the three of us.”

“We’ll cuddle then.” Jeno said as he pulled Jisung and Jaemin up from the couch and took them to the guest bedroom.

All of them flopped down on the bed. The struggle to fit was real.

“See, told you. Not enough space.” Jaemin said.

Jeno huffed and spooned Jaemin from behind while Jisung hugged him from the front and put his chin on top of Jaemin’s head.

“Now?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin smiled. “Perfect.”

Jaemin fell asleep to Jeno nuzzling his face in his neck and Jisung humming some random tune, and it was all perfect.

_“Wow, this is becoming a common occurrence.”_ Was Renjun’s first thought when he woke with a splitting head ache.

It took him approximately two minutes to figure out where he was. Chenle was wrapped around him like a koala and he could hear faint sounds of utensils clanging from outside the room.

He carefully removed Chenle’s hold on him so as to not wake him up and waddled outside while rubbing his eyes.

Jeno and Jisung were sitting on the dining table and Jaemin was making what Renjun supposed was breakfast.

They were laughing about something.

“Good Morning guys.” Renjun said.

Their heads snapped to him.

“Good morning sunshine!” Jaemin chirped from behind the counter with a smile. “I’m making waffles, so go freshen up.”

Jeno waved at him with a cute smile and said, “I have some ibuprofen here, so go brush your teeth and wash your face then you can take this. It will ease off the head ache.”

Renjun nodded.

“Good morning Jisung.” He smiled at Jisung who had been uncharacteristically quiet all of a sudden.

Renjun thought that maybe he was blushing.

“Good morning Renjun hyung.” Jisung said, still not quiet meeting his eyes.

Renjun went away to freshen up.

When he came back, Donghyuck was sitting beside Jeno looking way chirpier than should be allowed for someone who should have a hangover.

“Renjunnieeeee!” Donghyuck shrieked.

“Hyuck, no. Not today.”

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

Renjun took the pills and rolled his eyes. “Hangover.” He grumbled.

Donghyuck nodded, amused.

Renjun unlocked his phone to see his messages.

** Yangie **

**_?????_ **

**_Bro????_ **

**_You alive?_ **

Renjun winced. He had completely forgotten to let Yangyang know where he was last night after missing his call last evening.

**_Yeah_ **

**_I’m alive_ **

**_We had a party(?) at Chenle’s place_ **

**_So im hungover_ **

** Yangie **

**_Wow_ **

**_A party?_ **

**_Without lil ol’ me?_ **

**_Also whatever happened to_ **

**_I’m never drinking again?_ **

**_I wasn’t going to!!!!_ **

**_It just happened_ **

** Yangie **

**_Lmao_ **

**_Take care tho_ **

**_You’re grumpier than usual when you’re hungover_ **

**_What are your plans for today?_ **

**_Hanging out with these losers_ **

**_Something about a new marvel movie hyuck wanted to watch_ **

** Yangie **

**_YOU DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR ME THESE DAYS_ **

**_I literally spend all my days with you_ **

**_Stop being melodramatic_ **

**_Also gotta go_ **

**_Jaemin made breakfast_ **

**_And I don’t wanna be rude and be on my phone instead of eating_ **

** Yangie **

**_Oooohhhh_ **

**_He also cooks huh?_ **

**_Dreamily perfect indeed_ **

**_Maybe you should set me up with him_ **

**_Considering you are letting all THAT go_ **

Renjun rolled his eyes and kept his phone aside.

“What’s got you rolling your eyes in the morning Junnie?” Jaemin asked, as he put a plate of waffles in front of him.

“Nothing, Yangyang asked me to set you up with him. You interested?” Renjun said nonchalantly while taking a bite. “These are so good though what the fuck.”

Jaemin snorted and served the rest of them too. “Thank you Junnie, you can take more if you want.” Jaemin sat down in front of Renjun with his own breakfast and winked. “Also why not? Yangyang’s hot.”

Jisung scoffed. “You guys would be terrible together. What are you even going to do? Play “Who out flirts who first?”

Jeno and Donghyuck laughed out loud.

“Yangyang seemed cute when I met him at the party.” Donghyuck mused out loud while eating.

Renjun groaned. “Why is this table becoming a harem for my best friend?”

“Why, do you want us to be your harem forever instead?” Jeno laughed, ruffling Renjun’s hair.

“These waffles are so good, maybe I just will take more.” Renjun got up and ran to the kitchen.

“These really are good hyung.” Jisung said and Jeno and Donghyuck nodded in unison.

“Guys, our movie is at 4, so we might wanna get moving after breakfast and go to our dorms and get ready.” Donghyuck said.

“I’m getting so tired of seeing your faces all day every day.” Renjun said while sitting back down again.

“Too bad, you’re stuck with us.” Donghyuck said. “Besides, I’m mad at you for not cuddling with me yesterday.”

“He was too busy cuddling Jisung instead.” Jaemin said with a smirk.

Both Renjun and Jisung turned red.

“Maybe I’ll go check on Chenle!” Jisung shrieked out and hurried away.

Jeno sighed. “That boy really likes you.”

Renjun felt a smile come on his face.

“I think I’m halfway there too.”

“Who wants popcorn and who wants Nachos?” Donghyuck asked.

They were at the theatre and had already gotten their tickets. Next were snacks.

Which was the most important part of the movie watching experience, if you ask Donghyuck.

“I want popcorn.” Jeno said.

“Me too.” Jaemin added.

“Heathens.” Donghyuck grumbled under his breath.

“I want nachos.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck brightened up. “You really are my soulmate Renjunnie.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and pushed Donghyuck in the direction of the counter.

“That was amazing!” Donghyuck exclaimed as they walked out from the hall. “Like, good looking men in spandex suits? Fighting? Sign me the fuck up.” 

“The _plot_ was nice too.” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“That was better than the last movie.” Jeno said.

“Every time I go to watch a movie in a theatre, I regret it.” Renjun said.

“Why the fuck even?” Donghyuck asked, making a face.

“It’s so tiring, like sitting straight for hours with so much loud noise and I can’t even pause.”

“Sometimes I fear that you’re an 80 year old living in a 20 year old’s body.” Jaemin snorted.

Renjun pouted.

Jaemin put an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s go eat, guys.”

They ended up at a fast food place because all of them were craving burgers. They settled down after ordering.

“Maybe watching American movies make you crave fast food.” Jeno said.

“Maybe? That is _exactly_ what happens.” Donghyuck said.

“I’m so tireeedd.” Renjun said, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Geez Renjun, you need to like, get laid or something.” Donghyuck said with a snort.

“You offering?” Renjun answered.

Donghyuck sputtered.

Renjun snorted. “Can’t handle when someone gives you a taste of your own medicine?”

Jeno and Jaemin looked very amused.

Donghyuck quickly composed himself. “I would love to have sex with you Renjun, you know you could’ve just asked if you were dying for it.”

Renjun rolled his eyes.

“Dude, our group is so gay.” Jeno said with a laugh.

“You’re literally dating a girl.” Jaemin deadpanned.

“Sexuality is a spectrum.” Donghyuck said with seriousness.

“What gay thing have we even done?” Renjun asked.

Donghyuck raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“So y’all are bros who _kiss?_ ”

Renjun facepalmed.

“We’re bros who kissed _once_.”

Jaemin took a sip of his coke. “Amazing, 10/10 would do again.”

“And you say we aren’t all gay as fuck.”

“Do you guys wanna have an orgy?” Donghyuck said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m going to throw this entire glass of coke on your head.” Renjun said.

“What?! We’re all hot and gay so why not.”

“I don’t think I have an appetite anymore.”

“I’m in.” Jaemin said, laughing.

“Ugh, shut up.”

Jeno was just laughing through it all.

“Jisung would be hurt if we went near Renjun though.” Donghyuck said.

Maybe Donghyuck was hallucinating but was that a blush on Renjun’s cheeks?

The food arrived just then and all conversation ceased.

They were all hungry after all.

“Man, I needed this hangout so badly. I’m going to be swamped with rehearsals all week.” Donghyuck said.

“Rehearsals?” Jeno asked.

Donghyuck paused eating. “For the musical?”

“What musical?” Renjun tilts his head in confusion.

“The annual musical? Of the college?”

“You’re in the annual musical?!” Renjun said.

“I’m kinda the main lead?”

“You’re the main lead?!” Jeno said.

“Wow guys, you really did not know? What the fuck? I thought we were friends.” Donghyuck looked appalled.

“Why are you so calm about this?” Renjun asked, pointing at Jaemin accusingly.

Jaemin looked up from his French fries briefly to say, “I’m covering the event. Photographer, remember?”

“What the fuck.”

“What the fuck indeed. Why did we have no clue?” Jeno said.

“Well, maybe because you obviously don’t care about me.” Donghyuck said, crossing his arms.

Renjun cuddled into Donghyuck’s side. “That is not true though, I’m very very proud of you. And I know you’re going to shine on stage.” He said with a smile.

Donghyuck felt his heart warm at those words.

Jeno patted him on his head too. “We’re sorry that we didn’t know Hyuck but you’ll be amazing.”

“Damn right I will.” Donghyuck said.

“He already is doing such a great job.” Jaemin added. “I went to their practice the other day and he was shining brighter than everyone else.”

Donghyuck felt himself flush at the praise.

“I’m pretty sure Chenle would not approve of you saying that.” He joked anyway.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “He’s amazing too, both of you were made for the stage.”

Donghyuck would never admit it to anyone, but he’d seen Chenle bloom and become this amazing performer right in front of his eyes. He was already good when he had joined the performing arts department, a natural talent, but in the last two years, he really had reached a point where you couldn’t just look at him and not feel awed. Donghyuck was proud of him.

“You guys have to come to the musical though.”

“Do you even need to say that, ofcourse we’ll be there.” Jeno smiled at him.

“I’ll have to check my schedule.” Renjun said, haughtily.

Donghyuck put him in a chokehold.

“Also, hey guys, the new Disney movie comes out next month. Let’s watch that together too!” Renjun said. He loved Disney movies.

Donghyuck made a face. “Disney isn’t really my thing.”

Jeno and Jaemin looked like it wasn’t theirs either.

Renjun pouted and looked down at his plate sadly. “But I really like Disney movies and I wanted to watch it with all of you.”

Donghyuck immediately felt the need to cuddle him and give him everything in the world.

“I love Disney, we’ll watch it together!” Donghyuck and Jeno almost shouted together.

“Yup, Disney is the best baby! Don’t you worry, we’ll watch it!” Jaemin added in rush as well.

Jesus Christ, Donghyuck hoped Renjun would never pout or look sad ever again in his life, he was powerless against it.

And judging by Jaemin and Jeno’s reactions, so were they.

Renjun looked up at them and grinned. “Okay then! We’ll go watch it together!”

“How did you even find this place Donghyuck, it’s beautiful.” Renjun said, awed.

They had left the restaurant after eating but none of them had been too willing on going back yet so Donghyuck had suggested that they go to his favourite spot in the city to just hang out and chill.

Renjun hadn’t expected Donghyuck to bring them here when he had mentioned it. They were at the top of a small hill which gave a spectacular view of the city in front of them and the sky above them. No one was around and it was all very quiet and peaceful.

“Taeil hyung once brought me here, this was his spot to come to when used to be a student and he needed to get away from all the noise and chatter and pressure for a while. It became my spot when I joined uni too. You guys are the first people I’ve brought here.” Donghyuck said, with a laugh.

Renjun felt warmth fill his body with affection for this boy, Donghyuck wasn’t the kind to talk about what he was feeling, Renjun had gathered that much. But bringing them all up here to the spot that was exclusively his, Renjun thought that it was his own way of showing them that they meant a lot to him too.

“It’s beautiful Hyuck.” Jeno said, sitting down on the ground beside Renjun and Donghyuck.

Jaemin had not stopped clicking pictures since they had arrived. Something about ‘a photographer never lets such beautiful sights go’ and that was that.

“Chenle texted me a while ago.” Jeno said.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing, just crying emojis.” Jeno snorted.

“It’s starting to feel a little empty without those two kids around to poke fun at us all the time.” Renjun said, with a smile.

“You just miss Jisung.”

“Hyuck, shut up.”

“Hey guys, let’s take a picture together.” Jaemin said coming towards them. He sat on his knees right in front of them.

“You just want an excuse to click Renjun’s pictures again.” Donghyuck said.

“Maybe I just want to click a picture of you Hyuck.” Jaemin said.

Renjun watched the exchange with interest. Neither of these two were the kind to back down from flirting.

Jeno snorted softly from beside him.

“You could’ve just asked me to pose for you then, Jaem.”

“You’re prettier to capture when you don’t realise it.”

Donghyuck’s eyes flickered down to Jaemin’s lips for a second.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Jaemin at all.

“Do you mean I’m not pretty to capture when I pose, Na Jaemin you don’t know-“

Donghyuck was cut off by Jaemin firmly pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s.

It was just a peck, a barely there press of lips. But Donghyuck was wide eyed and red when Jaemin pulled away.

Renjun and Jeno burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, this is gold. His face.” Renjun said, between laughs.

“Wow, Jaemin really is the only one who can get him to stop talking.” Jeno said.

Jaemin patted Donghyuck on the head.

“Shall we click a picture now?”

All of them huddled together to come into the frame. Jeno being behind all of them with arms around Donghyuck and Renjun, Renjun and Donghyuck sitting side by side with Jeno’s chin resting on their heads and Jaemin sitting in front with his weight leaned back completely to capture the selfie.

They were all smiling like goofs, and looking very happy. Renjun loved the way the photo turned out.

He couldn’t believe that he had been almost ready to never hang out with them just because of some stupid insecurities.

“I’m posting it!” Donghyuck said, already opening up instagram and choosing a filter for the photo.

Within seconds, Renjun got a notification.

** lee_donghyuck ** **_tagged you in a post._ **

** lee_donghyuck ** **_*picture attached*_ **

**_idiots. <3_ **

Renjun rolled his eyes.

“You could have written something slightly emotional than this.”

“Ew, nope.”

All of them sat down, their feet dangling from the edge.

There was some idle chatter going on between them but Renjun was at peace.

He hadn’t felt this at home away from China ever except for the time when he was with Kun ge and the others.

He felt contentment wash over him. He couldn’t believe that he had found these idiots by chance, how they had fit exactly where Renjun had empty spaces was still a mystery to him.

He looked over where the sun was setting and starting quietly singing.

_“Remember when I told you,_

_No matter where I go_

_I’ll never leave your side,_

_You will never be alone._

_Even when we go through changes_

_Even when we’re old_

_Remember that I told you_

_I’ll find my way back home.”_

He heard a gasp from beside him.

“Renjunnie?! You can sing?!” Donghyuck asked, surprised.

Renjun immediately flushed. “No I really cannot.”

“Excuse me but what I just heard was a voice of an angel. Why did you never tell us?” Donghyuck whined.

“Seriously though Renjun, you have such a beautiful singing voice why don’t you sing more?” Jaemin said.

“So you are an art major, you were in a dance crew and you can also sing?” Jeno asked. “Wow man, what the fuck.”

“We should do duets together!” Donghyuck chirped.

Renjun snorted. “I cannot sing nowhere as good as you can Hyuck.”

Donghyuck’s eyes turned solemn and he took one of his Renjun’s hands into his.

“Renjun, I get a feeling from all the conversations we’ve had that you second guess yourself a lot. But that changes today, you are extremely talented and even if you can’t do something perfectly, that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try.”

Renjun was taken aback at the sudden seriousness in Hyuck’s voice.

“Hear, hear.” Jaemin said.

“So, we should decide a song for our cover.” Hyuck went right back to his cheery self.

Renjun snorted.

Jeno’s phone started ringing. He let out a sigh.

“Guys, I need to take this call, I’ll be right back.”

Renjun knew it was Lami. All of them did.

Renjun had seen the message notifications on accident when Jeno’s phone had a lit up a while ago and all of the texts had been along the lines of ‘how dare you hang out with your friends two days in a row and not give me attention’ in a bit not so blunt way.

Even from here, Renjun could hear Jeno trying to calm Lami down and telling her that he’d meet her as soon as possible.

That guy had infinite patience, if it was Renjun in his place, he would’ve snapped already.

Jeno came back. “Sorry guys.”

“Everything okay with Lami?” Jaemin asked, opting to sound nonchalant about it.

“Yeah, she’s just going through a lot right now so she wanted me to be there for her. Maybe I should head back and meet her for a while.”

All three of them exchanged glances amongst each other. But that must have not been as discreet as they thought because Jeno realised.

“What is wrong with you guys? Ever since I’ve started dating Lami, you guys do such shady shit like giving each other secret looks whenever she’s mentioned or telling me to be careful. Lami is a nice girl okay? It’s not her fault that she is going through a hard time.” Jeno said, sounding irritated.

All of them looked sheepish.

“Sorry dude, we didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” Donghyuck tried saying.

“Never mind. I’m heading back now guys, it was good hanging out.” Jeno said, curtly and turned around and walked off.

The place wasn’t that far from the campus so Jeno could easily walk back.

“What is his problem dude?” Donghyuck said. “Why is he not seeing it?”

Jaemin sighed. “It makes sense though, even if he’s seeing what Lami is trying to do, he is in denial. And we have been acting weird every time she is mentioned so obviously it got to him.”

“I just want him to leave her, she isn’t good for him.” Renjun said.

“Let’s hope he realises the same thing sooner or later.” Jaemin said.

“Let’s head back too guys, it’s getting late.”

All of them headed back to their own dorms and Renjun had just settled into bed after changing and freshening up when his phone chimed with a message.

** Softie  **

**_I’m sorry for lashing out earlier_ **

**_I ruined such a perfect hangout_ **

**_It wasn’t my intention at all_ **

**_I really had fun with you guys_ ** **_L_ **

Renjun shook his head fondly. A softie indeed.

**_Don’t worry at all Jeno_ **

**_We were wrong too_ **

**_And you didn’t ruin anything_ **

**_Don’t you worry at all okay?_ **

** Softie **

**_Junnieeee_ **

**_Thank you_ **

**_Do you think the rest two would also be as forgiving as you?_ **

**_There’s nothing to even forgive Jeno_ **

**_We just want you to be happy_ **

**_Okay?_ **

** Softie **

**_I’m the happiest with you guys_ **

J

**_I’m glad._ **

**_We’re all the happiest with you too._ **

Renjun dozed off with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jaemin was sitting at the cafeteria after his classes with Hina talking his ears off about some new guy in her class that she liked when someone came and sat in the chair beside him.

“Hey.” Jeno said when Jaemin turned to look at the new arrival.

“Jeno?”

“We’re here too.” Chenle and Jisung chirped.

Renjun was behind them as well, waving.

“Oh wow, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Jaemin asked, amused as all of them settled down on the chairs. “And where’s Donghyuck?”

“Hyung is at the rehearsal, I was there too but my parts are done. He has to practice the scenes with the female lead now.” Chenle explained.

Jaemin nodded. “Anyway everyone, this Hina.” He said pointing at her. “Hina, this is, well, everyone.”

Hina smacked his arm. “You suck at this.” She said. “Hi guys, I’m Hina.” She chirped.

“Jeno.” Jeno said with a smile.

Hina snorted. “Who doesn’t know you, I know all of you too! Renjun, Jisung and Chenle, right?”

All of them nodded.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you guys. I was starting to think that Jaemin made you guys up in his head to avoid me.” She joked.

Renjun laughed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you too, another figment of Jaemin’s imagination.”

Hina grinned.

Jaemin groaned. “Are you guys going to gang up on me together or something?”

“Aw, are you scared?” Jeno asked, amused.

“Na Jaemin doesn’t get scared.” Jaemin said, indignantly.

“He also shouldn’t be referring to himself in third person.” Chenle deadpanned.

The whole table burst out laughing.

Jaemin just huffed.

“So, Donghyuck isn’t here, that’s too bad. I could’ve teased him about the kiss.” Hina whined.

“What kiss?” Jisung asked, confused.

“Jaemin kissed Donghyuck last night.” Renjun said, drawing something on his sketchbook.

“You kissed Hyuck hyung?!” Chenle and Jisung shrieked.

Jaemin shrugged. “He was being too bold and bratty, so I did it.”

Jisung and Chenle stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds.

“Hyung, I think you have a problem.” Chenle said.

Jisung appeared to be in thought. “Well, knowing Hyuck hyung, he must’ve been asking for it. And kissing him is an effective way to shut him up.”

Renjun looked at Jisung. Jisung immediately sputtered. “Not like I would know! I just think it would be!" Renjun went back to drawing.

Chenle snorted. Jisung slapped him on his thigh.

“Damn, you guys are funny and all. I see why Jaemin has not been spending time with me these days.” Hina said.

“You’re always welcome to hang out with us too, you know. The more the merrier.” Jeno said with a very kind smile.

Hina looked like her insides melted at the smile Jeno directed at her, as she managed to nod and smile back at him.

Jaemin could relate.

She leaned in to whisper in Jaemin’s ear. “Why is he dating _Lami_?” She hissed.

Jaemin could _really_ relate.

”Yeah Noona! You should hang out with us, the hyungs are a mess and maybe a girl would bring in the brain cells this group desperately needs.” Chenle said.

Hina smiled at him, Jaemin could tell she found him adorable.

“I will Chenle, definitely. But I have to go to class now so I’ll see you guys later!” She said, getting up and walking away after waving at everyone and ruffling Jaemin’s hair.

“She’s nice, you don’t deserve it.” Renjun said to Jaemin after she went away.

“Oh shut up, I’m hundred times nicer than her.”

“You wish.” Jeno snorted.

“What are you drawing though?” Jaemin asked Renjun who hadn’t looked up once from whatever he was busy sketching in his sketchbook.

Renjun immediately shut his sketchbook. “Nothing, I’m drawing nothing.”

The rest of them looked at him suspiciously.

Jaemin was just about to ask him further when Yangyang appeared.

“Hi Junnie!” He said sitting down beside Renjun.

“What are you doing here, I thought you had classes?” Renjun asked.

“I do, I have a 10 minute break and I came to grab a sandwich and I saw you guys sitting here.” Yangyang explained and then looked at the others.

“Hi guys, how’s it going?” Yangyang said.

“Yangyang ge, it’s been so long. Why don’t you meet me?” Chenle whined with a pout.

“Aw my baby, I’m so sorry. I have been too busy with dance practice to even eat properly. I’ll treat you to a meal soon okay?” Yangyang said, patting Chenle’s head.

Chenle nodded, looking appeased.

“Sungie, how’s your ankle now?” Yangyang turned to Jisung to ask.

Renjun turned towards Jisung too. “You hurt your ankle?”

Jisung turned sheepish. “I got a little sprain yesterday at practice but I’m fine now! I may have to take a break from dancing today but it doesn’t hurt as much.”

Yangyang nodded, still looking a bit concerned.

“Are you sure you’re okay though? Did you get it checked? Does it hurt to walk?” Renjun asked.

Jaemin sighed. He hoped that Renjun and Jisung would start dating soon.

“I’m really fine hyung, I swear! I can walk normally too.” Jisung said, still looking at the floor resolutely.

“Okay, if you say so.” Renjun said.

Yangyang turned to Jeno and Jaemin. “How are you guys?”

“Great.” “Good.”

“Heard you’re dating Lami, Jeno?”

“Yup, you heard correct.”

“Okay, congratulations bro.” he turned to Jaemin. “You dating anyone, Jaem?”

Jaemin rested him chin on his hands and leaned forward. “Nope, waiting for you to notice me.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. Chenle and Jisung banged their head on the table and Jeno sighed.

Yangyang snorted. “You’re terrible. But maybe I’m into that.” He said, with a wink.

Jaemin smirked.

“Anyway lovelies, I have a class to get to so I’ll see you later.” Yangyang said, waving at everyone. He went away after giving Jaemin a flying kiss.

“Guys, I should go too. Lami wants to meet up.” Jeno said, looking a bit tired.

Jaemin had noticed him being on his phone looking increasingly tired at the messages.

He got up, shot all of them an apologetic smile and went away.

“He looked so distressed.” Renjun mused out loud.

Chenle sighed. “This is why I say love is stupid.”

He turned towards Jaemin and narrowed his eyes. “Also Hyung, I really think you have a problem.”

Jisung massaged his temples. “Yeah, Yangyang hyung too?”

Jaemin just shrugged and went back to his phone.

Jisung was feeling tired. Practice had been brutal.

“Ten hyungggggg!” Jisung heard Yangyang whine, clinging to Ten.

“I didn’t get the last step that you did.” Yangyang said.

Ten sighed. “I’m so done with this baby, he doesn’t know how to do stuff.” Ten said.

Jisung giggled.

“I’ll teach you tomorrow Yangyang, I’m tired now, go home.” Ten said, ruffling Yangyang’s hair.

“You don’t love me anymore.” Yangyang pouted, Ten just snorted and went away. “When I have a son, I’m gonna name him eleven because he’s gonna dance better than you!” Yangyang yelled at Ten’s retreating back.

Yangyang came back and sat beside Jisung to gather his things in his bag as well.

“You’re really close to Ten Hyung.” Jisung said, curious.

Yangyang smiled. “Yeah, he was my roommate during my freshman year here, he’s like an older brother to me.”

Jisung made a sound of approval. “You must have been excited to have him as our choreographer then.”

“Oh dude, you have no idea. I’m so glad that he’s back.”

They arranged the things in their bags quietly for the next while.

“So, Renjun seemed awfully concerned about that injury of yours yesterday.” Yangyang said, with a smirk.

Jisung blushed. He had thought so too, but hadn’t let his mind linger on that fact for long because he hadn’t wanted to read too much into the situation.

“He’s just being a good hyung.”

Yangyang snorted. “Good hyung? Yeah right. Sungie, he’s obviously interested in you or at least halfway there.”

Jisung looked down, the possibility of Renjun liking him back was too much for him to take. His heart skipped a beat.

“I don’t know Hyung, I don’t want to put my hopes up.”

Yangyang sighed. “Kid, I’ve known Junnie for 3 years now. Trust me, he likes you, maybe you’ll go out on dates soon.” He nudged Jisung’s side.

Jisung hid his face with his palm. Going on dates with Renjun, holding his hand, getting to hug him and calling Renjun his boyf- okay Jisung needed to stop. He couldn’t get carried away with his imagination. It wasn’t healthy for his heart at all.

“Did you not feel hurt when you got to know that Jaemin kissed Renjun?” Yangyang added.

Jisung shrugged. “Not really, I didn’t think I had the right to.”

He really did like Renjun a lot, getting to know him and being close to him had worsened his crush on Renjun.

The boy was perfect.

“Dude, the way you are whipped.” Yangyang said, looking at Jisung’s face.“Shut up, let’s just go.” Jisung said, dragging Yangyang out of the room.

Days went by in similar fashion. Donghyuck was too busy to spend time with any of them. Jeno was too busy with Lami which normally left Jaemin and Renjun to hang out alone.

Chenle has also been busy with musical rehearsals and Jisung with dance practice.

Which is how only Jaemin and Renjun were sitting here, on a bench outside the campus building.

All of them had said that they were free in the evening today and would meet up for a while.

Renjun and Jaemin were sitting, waiting for everyone to arrive.

“Are you ever going to show us what you keep sketching in the sketchbook of yours so intently these days?” Jaemin asked.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Renjun said, teasingly.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “So secretive.”

“Hi guyssss.” Donghyuck said as he practically slumped down on the bench.

Renjun had missed him. He patted Hyuck’s head, he looked tired.

Chenle and Jisung followed.

And finally Jeno came and sat beside Jaemin as well.

“So busy you guys, don’t even have time for us anymore.” Renjun said, laughing.

Donghyuck groaned. “I’m going to die.”

“What a good time to be alive, then.” Chenle said.

Jisung sat down on the grass in front of the bench. “How are you guys?”

“Greatttttt.” Jaemin said.

“Renjunnieee I missed youuuu.” Donghyuck said, hugging Renjun.

“Sad for you. I didn’t.” Renjun said, snorting but didn’t make any move to push him away.

They talked about their musical for a while, Donghyuck going off on a rant about how the song for the last scene was too hard to memorise and he was very close to giving up.

Chenle and Jisung were bickering about something. Jeno was looking at all of them with an exasperated fond expression.

Renjun was smiling too hard looking at all of them, he’d missed this. Renjun thought he heard Chenle ask Jeno about how his kittens were. Kittens? Renjun didn’t know Jeno had kittens. He loved Kittens!

“There are kittens?!” Renjun said, excitedly with his eyes practically sparkling.

Jeno laughed. “Yeah, someone left three kittens in a cardboard box outside my dorm so I took them in.”

“So you have three kittens now?” Renjun was still excited.

“Yup, I do. Do you wanna come play with them sometime Junnie?” Jeno asked with a kind smile.

Renjun nodded frantically. “Yes please!”

Jeno huffed out a laugh. “Come by anytime.”

Renjun felt giddy knowing that now he could play with kittens whenever he wanted.

“What’s new with you?” Donghyuck asked, poking Renjun’s side.

“Nothing-“

“He’s drawing something these days and not showing it to me, he’s being secretive and shit.” Jaemin said.

“OOOHHH What are you drawing?” Chenle sat up.

“It’s nothing guys.” Renjun said, protectively hugging the sketchbook close to his chest.

“Did you draw one of us naked or something?” Jeno asked, amused.

“No!”

“Then show us!” Donghyuck said.

Renjun sighed. He had wanted to show them at some point after all.

He just didn’t decide when, what if they didn’t like it?

“Okay guys, but It’s bad and-“

“What did I say about not looking down on yourself?” Donghyuck tsked.

Renjun sighed and opened up the sketchbook and showed it to them.

It was a sketch of them, the selfie they had clicked on the night they had gone out.

Renjun had stared at the photo for a long time and had decided that he had to draw it. Jisung and Chenle hadn’t been there in the selfie but not adding them had felt wrong so he had made miniature versions of them and made them sit on top of Jaemin and Donghyuck’s shoulders.

All of them stared at the drawing for a while.

Renjun looked at all them trying to see their expressions.

No one spoke up for a whole minute.

“Wow.” Jaemin said, looking awed. “You drew us? So beautifully? Wow Renjun.”

“Is that us?!” Chenle said, pointing at the little versions of him and Jisung.

Renjun nodded shyly.

“Renjunnie,” Donghyuck started. “I-“ He stopped in the middle and hugged Renjun tightly.

“This is so so beautiful, I love you.” He mumbled.

Jeno joined the hug. “Renjun, you’re so talented what the fuck.”

Jisung looked like he was going to burst out crying. “Renjun hyung, you drew us too.”

“Of course I did, you guys are important to us.”

Jisung joined the hug too. “I love you hyung.”

Chenle hugged them too. “Thank you so much gege.”

Renjun was going to burst into tears if these idiots kept this on. Jesus.

Jaemin joined the hug at last and kissed Renjun’s head. “Thank you for coming into my life, I love you.”

Renjun felt a tear escape and he nuzzled into the hug more.

Donghyuck was so fucking tired. Practice had been brutal today, as the musical was day after tomorrow.

It had gone on for ages and even after that, he had had to stay back alone just to run his solo songs once more with the instructor.

He wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and sleep the tiredness off.

He came out of the locker room, changed into his normal clothes. The campus was deserted at this time, everyone had gone back to their dorms after all.

Donghyuck sighed and was going to start walking out when he saw a figure approach him.

It was Lami.

Donghyuck cried a bit internally, he didn’t have the patience to deal with that girl right now.

“Hi Donghyuck.” Lami said as she approached him.

“Hey.” Donghyuck managed to say back, his mom had taught him basic manners and he was polite thank you very much.

“You’re playing the main lead, right?” Lami asked, approaching too close for Donghyuck’s comfort.

“Yeah. Hey I’m really tired, so do you mind-“Donghyuck started saying, he wanted to leave but he was cut off.

“I can help you relax.” Lami said, dragging her fingers down Donghyuck’s forearms and looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I’ve had my eyes set on you since the party.”

Donghyuck stopped trying to pull away and stared at her.

Lami sure was a pretty face.

Jaemin was taking his books out of the locker when Jeno lightly punched him on the shoulder.

“Hey man.” Jaemin greeted with a smile.

Jeno leaned against the locker beside Jaemin’s. “Hi.”

“Heard you went home yesterday?”

“Yeah, was missing Mom’s cooking a bit too much.”

Jaemin snorted. “Lucky that your house is so close to the uni.”

“You can come with me next time, my mom is already interested to meet you guys.”

“Really?”

Jeno smiled. “Yeah, I told her about all of you, she asked me to invite you guys over sometime."

“Anytime for a home cooked meal.” Jaemin said.

Jeno laughed.

His phone chimed with a notification.

Jeno took his phone out and opened up the messaging app.

Jaemin saw the colour drain out of Jeno’s face, any trace of the smile he had been directing Jaemin, absolutely gone.

Jeno gripped his phone so hard, his knuckled turned white.

“Um dude, you okay?”

Jeno’s eyes snapped up at him and he turned the phone around for Jaemin to see the message.

** Herin **

**_*photo attached*_ **

**_Look who I found getting cozy yesterday evening_ **

It was a photo of Lami and Donghyuck.

And it looked bad. It was incredibly low resolution but there was no doubt that it was the two of them.

It looked like Donghyuck had Lami pinned against the wall and they were too close to each other for comfort.

Jaemin exhaled, this was a big mess.

Jeno’s eyes were getting increasingly wild and red by the second. His entire body language getting scarier.

Jaemin knew there was nothing he could do to calm him down in this situation.

Much to Jaemin’s horror, he saw Donghyuck approach them from the corner of his eye.

His eyes widened, this could get real bad, real fast.

Donghyuck approached them, oblivious to the storm coming his way.

He came and stood in front of them. “Hey Jeno, I had something to tell you-“

Before he could finish, Jeno looked down scoffed. “Yeah? Like what? Like the fact that you were getting too close to my girlfriend last night?”

Jeno’s voice was low and cold. Jaemin felt a shiver run down his spine.

Donghyuck looked uncomfortable as fuck as well. “Bro listen-“

Jeno snapped his head up, held Donghyuck’s collar and slammed him against the locker.

Donghyuck winced. Jaemin saw the scene unfold with wide eyes.

“Jeno dude, I swear would you just listen-“Donghyuck tried again.

“Save it.” Jeno said. His hands still fisting Donghyuck’s collar.

“You fucking asshole,” Jeno started, his eyes ice cold and his voice dripping with venom. “I can’t believe you would stoop that low Donghyuck, just to fucking prove a point.”

“Jeno what are you even talking-“

“Shut the fuck up, I knew you didn’t like Lami but wow. You really went to that extent huh?” Jeno’s volume was stable, it wasn’t rising but the hatred in his voice was scary as fuck.

Jaemin felt helpless but he knew he couldn’t stop Jeno, a crowd was forming around them now.

“You’re misinterpreting every-“

“I said, shut the fuck up!” Jeno shouted, punching the locker beside Donghyuck’s head.

Donghyuck winced and almost everybody in the audience gasped.

Jaemin felt someone shaking him from behind. It was Renjun.

“What the fuck is happening? Why are they fighting?” Renjun’s eyes looked panicked and teary watching the scene unfold.

“I’ll explain everything later.” Jaemin told him.

“You know I’d started believing that you were not the asshole everybody said you were, but they were right, huh? People show their true colours sooner or later.” Jeno said.

Renjun gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

And Jaemin watch the fight leave Donghyuck’s body the second Jeno uttered those words.

He stopped fighting back, he stopped trying to explain. He just… stopped.

Jaemin knew then that Jeno had crossed a line.

“God, you make me so fucking mad-“Jeno said, almost throwing a punch at Donghyuck when Jaemin shouted.

“Jeno stop! He has a musical tomorrow, you cannot do damage to his face.”

Jeno’s hand stopped mid-air but he looked at Jaemin and scoffed, “Fucking watch me.”

But right then, his eyes fell on Renjun beside Jaemin, who had started crying now.

And that seemed to bring Jeno back to reality again. He dropped his hand and let Donghyuck’s collar go.

“Stay away from me, you jerk. I hope to never fucking see your face again.” Jeno said and stormed away.

Donghyuck stood there, frozen, for a while but then he slowly walked away too.

Trying to flash a smile at Jaemin and saying, “I gotta go to the rehearsal.”

Jaemin sighed, this was such a fucking mess.

And he was so done with people recording the whole fiasco so he turned to them and loudly announced, “If you like recording so much, record the fucking musical tomorrow. Now leave.”

Everybody hurried away.

Renjun was still quietly sniffling.

Jaemin went to him. “Hey Junnie, let’s go sit somewhere and I’ll tell you what happened okay?”

Renjun nodded.

To say Renjun was shaken up would be a complete understatement.

He still couldn’t stop sniffling when he and Jaemin found a bench to sit on.

Jaemin sighed. “So I’m guessing you wanna know what happened.”

Renjun nodded. He really did, Jeno had been extremely mad before and he wanted to know what had caused him to lash out on Hyuck that badly.

Jaemin recounted the events that had led up to fight, and Renjun found himself fuming.

“That bitch! I knew she was bad news from the start, she purposefully did this whole shit!”

“Well, the photo did look like Donghyuck was pinning her against the wall.” Jaemin said hesitantly.

Renjun did a double take. “Wait a fucking second, you really think Hyuck would go behind Jeno’s back like that?”

Jaemin looked hesitant and guilty, “I don’t know Jun, as I said, and the picture looked bad. And as much as I want to believe that Hyuck would never do something like that, I don’t know what to think.”

_(“Bro no, if my friend is with someone, that person is strictly off limits for me. Even if she threw herself at me, I wouldn’t do anything that’ll hurt my friend.”)_

Renjun thought back to the time Hyuck had said that to him.

But even without that, Renjun would have been sure that Donghyuck would never do anything like this, ever.

He felt a weird urge of protecting Donghyuck.

“Well Jaemin, I’m telling you that Hyuck didn’t do shit. This whole thing is staged, Lami is a bitch and honestly you’re believing her over Hyuck? You probably don’t deserve to be Hyuck’s friend either.” Renjun said, sharply.

Jaemin winced. And the sighed. “Look you’re right. I know Hyuck wouldn’t do this to Jeno, I know he cares about us, cares about Jeno. I was just blindsided for a moment by the picture. And we don’t really need another fight right now, so I’m sorry.”

Renjun deflated and hugged Jaemin from the side. “This is such a mess, what happens now?”

Jaemin caressed Renjun’s hair. “I don’t know Junnie, I really don’t know. Jeno was really mad, I don’t think we can reason with him right now.”

Renjun sighed. “I hate this.”

He really did. He felt tears prickle at his eyes again thinking back to the group hug they had had a few days ago, everything had been perfect. He had finally started to feel home with these people but good things can never last long apparently.

Jeno and Donghyuck were both very important to him and it killed him to not be able to do anything in this situation.

“Donghyuck’s musical is tomorrow, I’m really worried for him.” Renjun said, in a small voice.

“Me too Junnie, if this affects his performance, he would be devastated.”

“Jeno was really mean.” Renjun couldn’t help but say bitterly.

“Renjun, if you received a picture like that, you wouldn’t be able to think straight either, Jeno is but a human you know?” Jaemin said softly.

Renjun nodded.

“God, I hate this so much.” Renjun said, again.

“Me too.”

Jeno was feeling too much.

He had come to the football ground to just kick the ball and let out his frustrations somehow. The sun had set, there was no one around.

And Jeno felt like his emotions were choking him.

He felt angry, betrayed, led down and disappointed.

He sat down on the grass once he had kicked the ball with so much anger that it had literally burst right in front of him.

He thought back on the picture he had received, he remembered seeing red in that single moment.

He remembered feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on his head.

Jeno groaned and fell back till he was lying on the grass. He had had time to analyse his anger, it still hadn’t faded but he realised that he felt betrayed as fuck.

Jeno was sure that he didn’t even like Lami that much, but he had really grown to trust and cherish Donghyuck as someone close to him.

He had been over the moon to get close to him again, after all these years. And it made Jeno so mad that he had read it all wrong.

He had let himself believe that he could finally belong with them, be himself with them and that they cared for him. After all these years of feeling lonely, he thought he had people to lean on.

He had read Donghyuck all wrong. He had trusted too soon.

Jeno felt like a fucking idiot. He hated it.

He took out his phone to see a message from Lami, he deleted it without even reading it. She could go to hell.

He scrolled down his list and saw 5 unread messages from Donghyuck from yesterday night. He must’ve missed it between all the craziness.

** Hyuckie **

**_Hey man_ **

**_Tried to go to your dorm but your roommate said you went home for the night_ **

**_Had something to talk about with you_ **

**_Meet you tomorrow yea?_ **

**_It’s better if I tell you in person_ **

Jeno stared at those messages, Donghyuck must’ve wanted to talk about this.

He felt a bit of remorse seep in thinking that maybe he really had misinterpreted the situation.

He was still staring at the screen when it lit up with an incoming call.

It was an unknown number.

Jeno thought it might be important and picked up.

“Hello?”

“Jeno?”

“Yes? Who’s this?”

“I’m Koeun”

Jeno knew who Koeun was, she was in the cheerleading squad too. And as far as his memory went, she was a performing arts major and Donghyuck’s friend.

“Look if this is about Donghy-“

“It is about him. I need to talk to you.”

She sounded mad. Jeno scoffed at the audacity. She was mad?

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.”

“Well, you certainly seem to lack seriously in the whole thinking department from what I can see so let me talk.”

“I don’t need someone Donghyuck appointed as a _lawyer_ to speak to m-“

“Hyuck doesn’t even fucking know that I’m calling you! I had to get your number from _Mark_ for fuck’s sake so would you just shut up and listen? Or is jumping to conclusions the only thing you’re good at?”

Jeno’s eyes slightly widened at the venom in her voice.

“Okay, let’s hear what you have to say. Excuse me if my mind still doesn’t change.”

“I don’t fucking care what you think or don’t think after this, It’s my duty as Donghyuck’s friend to let you know that it wasn’t his fault because I know that idiot is not gonna do it.”

Jeno scoffed.

“Not his fault? So did that picture materialise out of nowhere?”

“No it didn’t, but the circumstances were surely different from what your monkey brain thought.”

With that, Koeun launched into the events that had actually transpired between Lami and Donghyuck that night.

_(“I can help you relax.” Lami said, dragging her fingers down Donghyuck’s forearms and looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I’ve had my eyes set on you since the party.”_

_Donghyuck stopped trying to pull away and stared at her._

_Lami sure had a pretty face._

_But wow, the audacity of this girl._

_Donghyuck scoffed as he pulled away. “No, thanks. I’ll get going now.”_

_He pushed himself past her when Lami grabbed his forearm._

_“Look, Jeno doesn’t even have to know. I know you’re acting this way because you’re worried that he will find out.” She said, coming closer. “But we can be together tonight, he won’t come to know a thing.”_

_Donghyuck couldn’t fucking believe it._

_He turned around, held her forearms and pinned her against the wall roughly._

_Lami’s eyes widened._

_“Listen here, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with your head that you do such fucked up shit and god knows how much I hate that Jeno had to get involved with you out of all the people but keep our friendship out of this game you’re playing okay?” Donghyuck hissed._

_Lami blinked innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I just really like you-“_

_“Bullshit. Drop this act, you’re not fooling anyone. You’re just a pretty face, that’s what you are, with one of the ugliest personalities I’ve ever seen. You had the audacity to corner me and offer to have sex with me when you’re dating one of my best friends? Well, reality check miss, you may not think of anyone except yourself but I would rather die before doing something like that to Jeno.”_

_Lami looked back at Donghyuck and smirked. “Well, your loss I guess.”_

_Donghyuck scoffed and let her go. “Jeno has a pure heart, he sees the good in people, always. Has infinite patience, warmth and love. And he deserves the whole world on a silver platter. We were stupid to let things go on for this long, you’ve hurt Jeno enough, not anymore.”_

_“You can’t make him stop dating me.”_

_“Watch me.” Donghyuck said as he walked away.)_

Jeno felt his soul leave his body with every sentence coming out of Koeun’s mouth.

She finally exhaled when she was done speaking.

“Lami had asked Herin to click a photo of them to send to you. It was their plan all along and you, being completely stupid, gave her the satisfaction of getting exactly what she wanted.”

Jeno was dumbstruck.

“I can’t beli- he- he should’ve told me.”

“And you would’ve listened?”

Jeno shut up. He knew Koeun was right, he had been unreasonable.

“Hyuck looked like a car had hit him when he walked in for practice today, Jesus Christ Jeno, his musical is tomorrow. Aren’t you supposed to be his friend?”

Jeno hid his face in his knees. He couldn’t believe that he had done something this stupid.

God, he didn’t deserve friends like Donghyuck.

“I fucked up.”

“You did. Big time. You dated _Lami_ and believed a picture _Herin_ sent you? God, are you that delusional?”

“Did Hyuck tell you all this?”

Jeno heard Koeun scoff.

“If you knew a single thing about Hyuck, you’d know he isn’t the kind to say anything if he’s hurting him. Herin had recorded the whole conversation between Hyuck and Lami but because Hyuck didn’t reply the way she wanted him to, they just sent you the picture instead. I saw the full video.”

Jeno had known that dating Lami had been a colossal mistake. But he had let her ruin a perfect friendship.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah. You better fucking be.”

Koeun cut the call right after saying that.

Jeno hid his face in his hands and screamed out in frustration.

What had he done?

He had been blinded by rage to even think for a second that Donghyuck would actually never do anything like that.

He had said such horrible things. That too a day before his musical.

He knew how important this was to Donghyuck, god he hoped that he hadn’t ruined that for him.

He had to make amends, he couldn’t lose Donghyuck again.

Even though he probably deserved to and god knows if Donghyuck would ever even wanna look at him now, but he had to try.

He had to apologise.

_“Geez, what the fuck was I thinking. Jaemin should’ve punched me in the face.”_

But there was no point crying over spilt milk.

He owed Donghyuck an apology.

Donghyuck exhaled.

He was sitting in the green room, everyone moving around him in panicked state, getting ready and having their makeup done.

The musical was today.

And Donghyuck, honestly, had seen better days.

He felt tired, not physically, but the bone deep kind of exhaustion that settles within you when you’re filled with hopelessness.

But he wasn’t nervous, hadn’t been nervous of the stage since he was five, but he was feeling absolutely nothing. He almost didn’t even want to perform.

And that scared him. Performing on stage was his life.

Yesterday’s events had tired him out, he hadn’t been okay through practice or when he had gone back home.

Jisung had been scared because he hadn’t seen Donghyuck this quiet, well, ever.

And Donghyuck didn’t know why it was affecting him this much.

Sure, Jeno had become someone special to him, someone close. But Donghyuck hadn’t known that it would hurt like a bitch, hearing those words from Jeno.

But he understood why Jeno had said the things he had said, gotten as mad as that. If Donghyuck received a picture like that, he’d go bonkers too.

Donghyuck sighed. He wished he could rewind time. Having a best friend mad at him sucked. He had hoped to see all of them together, here, because god knows Donghyuck needed that support.

Donghyuck tried to shake those thoughts away from his head as his phone chimed with a text.

** Mark-geolli **

**_Come outside_ **

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the short message but went outside nonetheless.

Mark was standing there, leaning against the wall.

He immediately lit up when he saw Donghyuck come out.

“Yooooo dude, you look good.” Mark said, bro fisting Hyuck.

“Thanks hyung, but I always look good.” Donghyuck said with a smile.

Mark laughed. “Obviously you do. How are you feeling? Nervous?” Mark asked, with softness in his eyes.

Mark obviously knew, He had too many friends in too many departments to not know what had happened between him and Jeno yesterday. But Donghyuck appreciated that he wasn’t talking about it.

“No hyung, I was made for the stage, remember? I’ll slay out there.”

Mark smiled softly. “Of course you will Hyuckie, no one shines brighter than you on stage.”

Donghyuck felt overwhelmed with emotion hearing Mark say that. He still had people who cared to come and watch him perform, to support him and to love him unconditionally. Donghyuck knew that he’d be fine after all.

“You can brag to your co students that the best performer on campus is your friend, I’ll let you have that honour.” Donghyuck teased.

Mark laughed again, “Why, thank you, your highness. And yeah! Yeri wished you luck too!”

“Tell her I said thanks!”

Donghyuck smiled at Mark and added, “Thanks for coming hyung, really. I know you’re too busy all the time.”

“Don’t be silly Hyuck, I had to come. It’s your performance after all. Let’s have one of our busking sessions one of these days okay? I miss you teasing me about lacking the guitar skills to match up to your singing.” Mark said, grinning.

And in that one moment, Donghyuck realised that, days went by and he kept making new friends but Mark was someone who remained constant. A warm hug, a reliable shoulder to cry on, a perfect place to rant out your worries, someone who’s always there when Donghyuck gets too tired of pretending to be okay, someone who’s always there when Donghyuck just needs to escape. That’s the thing about Mark, he was there for Donghyuck however he needed him to be, no questions asked. Donghyuck could only hope that he was half as much of a comforting presence for Mark as he was for him.

“Yeah hyung, let’s do that soon.” Donghyuck said with a smile.

“Hyungs!” Donghyuck heard Chenle’s voice approaching.

He was with Jaemin and Renjun.

“Hey Donghyuck hyung, fancy running into you here.” Chenle said with a teasing grin.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Mark hyung! You’re here too!” Chenle said.

“Of course I’m here.” Mark said, grinning.

Chenle and Mark started talking amongst themselves when Jaemin and Renjun turned towards Donghyuck.

“Hey Hyuck.” Jaemin said, with a smile.

Donghyuck had gotten their text messages last night. Both of them worried and concerned. He had assured them that he’d be fine.

“You guys came.” Donghyuck said.

Renjun snorted. “Dude, obviously. We promised and contrary to popular belief, promises are not meant to be broken.”

Donghyuck huffed out a laugh.

“So how do I look?” Donghyuck asked, doing a little twirl.

“Hm, okay-ish?” Renjun said, looking deep in thought and then laughed when Donghyuck elbowed him in the stomach. “You look great Hyuck.”

“You really do.” Jaemin added.

Donghyuck felt a little relieved, Jaemin and Renjun were here and so was Mark.

“We have to celebrate after your musical is done so you better have the thing you want to eat the most in your head okay? We’ll go out and get drunk and eat lots.” Renjun said, excitedly.

“Renjun, sweetheart, when will you realise that you shouldn’t drink?” Donghyuck asked, amused.

“Oh fuck it, I wanna have fuuuunnnnn.” Renjun whined.

Donghyuck and Jaemin smiled at his antics.

“I want to eat meat.” Donghyuck said.

“Done! Mark Hyung’s treat!” Jaemin said.

Mark shrieked from where he was deep in conversation with Chenle. “I literally never agreed to this.”

“Well that’s too bad Hyung, because I remember you did.” Donghyuck added in.

Mark grumbled and went back to talking to Chenle.

Renjun turned to Donghyuck. “Listen Hyuck, you’ll be amazing out there okay? I just know it.” His eyes looked glassy.

Donghyuck almost felt like giving his best out there just because Renjun had so much faith in him.

“You have to shine out there Hyuckie, I promise to capture you beautifully but there’s only so much my camera can do.” Jaemin said good-naturedly, patting Donghyuck’s back.

Donghyuck smiled gratefully and nodded. “Thanks guys, I’ll do my best.”

“You better! I’m missing the episode of my favourite drama to be here.” Renjun teased.

Donghyuck knew he was trying to make the mood better and Donghyuck did feel a lot better already. God, he loved them.

“Okay Renjunnie.” He said, booping Renjun’s nose.

“Did you guys hear from him?” Donghyuck asked, carefully.

Jaemin and Renjun looked at each other and sighed.

“Nope, we haven’t. I texted him but got no reply.” Jaemin said.

Donghyuck felt himself deflate a little. Renjun noticed immediately.

“Anyway! Don’t think about that now, he’ll come around soon I’m sure. You focus on your musical okay? Do not let yourself feel negative emotions.” Renjun said, squishing his cheeks between his palms.

Donghyuck chuckled. “Yes sir.” He mumbled.

“Good, now go rock the stage and then we’ll go eat meat!”

“Yes Hyuck, All the best out there.” Jaemin said, hugging him briefly.

“You too Lele! Do amazing okay?” Renjun said.

‘I will gege!” Chenle beamed.

“All the best guys.” Mark smiled at them.

Donghyuck and Chenle waved at them as they left and went back into the green room to get their makeup touched up.

After everything he was done, Donghyuck opened his phone. There were two unread chats.

** Baby chick **

**_Hyung!!!!!!_ **

**_Omg omg omg_ **

**_I got front seats!!!_ **

**_Woah the lights are so blinding from even here_ **

**_Hyung how are you not blind????_ **

**_Anyway_ **

**_I’ll be watching EVERYTHING_ **

**_So don’t mess up okay lol_ **

**_You won’t tho_ **

**_You’re MY hyung after all_ **

**_Also a star performer_ **

**_You’ll be amazing hyung_ **

**_There’s no way around it!!!!!_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_(remember you told me that my dance renders you speechless? Well hyung, you performing renders me speechless. I feel so proud watching you on stage because yes bitches!!! That’s my hyung!)_ **

**_Okay I gotta go_ **

**_I’ll see you after!_ **

**_Byeeeeeee_ **

Donghyuck felt himself smile as he commanded the tears not to fall, the makeup artist would kill him if he ruined the makeup. This kid, really. Jisung was too precious, Donghyuck was glad to have him.

He opened up the next chat.

** Nono **

**_Hey Hyuck_ **

**_All the best on your musical_ **

**_And I’m so so sorry about yesterday man_ **

**_Even though sorry doesn’t even begin to cut it_ **

**_I’m so sorry I misunderstood you and fucked you over a day before your musical_ **

**_I’m so so sorry about everything_ **

**_We’ll talk soon okay?_ **

**_Just_ **

**_Shine like the sunshine you are Hyuck_ **

**_You’ll be amazing I know it_ **

**_All the best._ **

Donghyuck read the messages a couple of time before it set in that Jeno really had texted him.

Wow. He stared at those messages till he was asked to get ready to go on stage, it was time.

He locked his phone, reminded himself to reply later as he was rushed to backstage.

He felt the imaginary cloud of hopelessness burst as he thought that Jeno had texted him, Jeno wasn’t angry anymore?

He didn’t have time for this right now. He took a deep breath.

He was to go on stage in 5 minutes.

He felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Chenle.

“Hyung, don’t forget to be the inspiration that you’ve always been. It won’t make sense if the Sirius star were to stop shining bright right? It wouldn’t make sense if you were to, either.”

Donghyuck looked up at Chenle to see a small smile tugging at his lips. He pulled Chenle for a quick hug. He had so many people believing in him.

He smiled at Chenle gratefully and nodded.

His troubles could wait. Jeno could wait.

He had a fucking performance to deliver. And Donghyuck sure as hell wouldn’t disappoint.

The first thing Donghyuck heard on stage after his performance was applause.

The first thing Donghyuck heard backstage after his performance was people cheering for him.

He grinned and thanked everybody, the performance had happened without any glitches, everyone delivering their roles perfectly.

Donghyuck was satisfied. He had been a fool for thinking that he’d ever want to be anywhere except the stage.

There were too many hugging him, congratulating him for a job well done and Donghyuck felt his face split into a grin so wide that his cheeks hurt.

“Okay okay, let the buy breathe now.” Their teacher said.

The crowd around him dissipated slowly.

He let out a long exhale. It had been a good performance.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around to see Jeno standing there. With a bouquet of sunflowers hugged close to his chest.

“Jeno?”

Jeno looked up and managed a small smile.

“Hey Hyuck.”

Donghyuck went closer to where Jeno was standing. He really was here, huh.

“Chenle said I’d find you here.”

“Did you watch the musical?” Donghyuck asked.

“Yes, the whole thing. I watched it. Jesus Christ Hyuck, you were magical up there.” Jeno said with a small chuckle as if in disbelief.

Jeno wasn’t meeting his eye. Donghyuck could tell that he was feeling really guilty.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Donghyuck said, carefully.

“I promised, how could I not come on when this was so important to you.” Jeno said, softly.

There was silence for a while.

“Look Jeno-“

“Hyuck listen-“

They both started at the same time and then promptly giggled.

“You go first.” Donghyuck said.

Jeno inhaled a long breath.

“Hyuck, I was terrible to you. You didn’t deserve any of that and even if I hadn’t come to know what exactly had happened between Lami and you, I should’ve believed that you wouldn’t ever do something like that- heck I even did know that, I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry.” Jeno said, his voice incredibly soft.

Donghyuck sighed. “I understand Jeno, It must’ve been a shock to receive a photo like that. It hurt like a bitch when you said those things though not gonna lie,” He let out a soft chuckle. “But it’s okay. I’m just glad that you know the truth and that you’re here now.”

Jeno sniffled. Maybe Donghyuck was hallucinating because of all the adrenaline from the performance because he honest to god, just saw Jeno’s eyes turn glassy and teary.

“Last night, when I was sitting on the football field after coming to know the whole story, I was so scared. So scared that I had lost you again, that I’d fucked up the first good thing that had happened to me since forever. I know I haven’t exactly been a stellar friend to you but, I love you man and I don’t want anything to come between us.” Jeno ended, one stray tear escaping.

“This is so unfair, you’re gonna make me cry now.” Donghyuck said with a whine as tears filled his eyes too.

Jeno chuckled and moved in to hug him.

“Don’t cry, I only want to see you happy from now on. And I know I do a terrible job at it but I’ll try to only give you happy moments too.” Jeno mumbled into Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck sniffled. “You’re such a sap, I hate you.” He said, chuckling wetly.

Jeno nuzzled in further. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

Donghyuck caressed his hair. “It’s okay Jeno.”

“Also um, the sunflowers are kinda squashing between us.” Donghyuck said, after a minute.

Jeno jumped away like he had been electrocuted and looked at the sunflowers.

“Um, these are for you. For an amazing performance. Because you know you are like the sun and these are sunflowers- it’s a whole thing, I swear it sounded better when I thought of it on the way here! But whatever, I looked at them and they reminded me of you.” Jeno said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Donghyuck accepted the flowers with a laugh. “Thanks Jeno, I love them. Maybe I should let you think that you upset me more often. You being this much of a mess is entertaining to watch.” Donghyuck teased accepting the flowers from Jeno.

Jeno groaned. “Dude, please never be upset at me. It’s so bad, I hated myself so much.”

“You went to the football field at night to kick the ball till you released your frustration? What are you? A quintessential jock from a romcom?” Donghyuck said.

Jeno chuckled. “Yeah, I went to the field and was honestly sitting there in a daze after finding out the truth when Johnny Hyung found me.”

Donghyuck snorted.

“What did he say?”

“I told him that I had fucked up and he said and I quote, ‘you’re bound to kid, you’re at that age. But whatever it is that’s got you looking like a kicked sad puppy at 9 pm on a Saturday night, fix it. Get your shit together.’” Jeno rolled his eyes.

Donghyuck laughed. “Wise words. So did you fix it Lee Jeno?” Donghyuck nudged Jeno’s side.

Jeno held Donghyuck’s hand, “I sure hope so.”

Donghyuck squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance.

“Do you think they’re done talking?”

“I think so, they’re just standing there holding hands now.”

Donghyuck heard whispers from the side. He turned around to see Jaemin, Renjun and Jisung’s heads popping out from the corner on top of one another. They must’ve been waiting.

Donghyuck laughed as he beckoned them over.

He immediately had an armful of Renjun and Jisung who had barrelled into him with so much force that Donghyuck almost fell back.

“Hyung you were so good up there what the fuck I don’t even like musicals but that was the best thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Jisung cried into Donghyuck’s neck.

“Hyuck it was so magnificent, I knew you were good but that was unprecedented levels of amazing what the fuck.” Renjun said, with a sniffle.

Donghyuck broke the hug to look at them.

“Are you both crying?” Donghyuck asked, incredulously.

“What do you expect!” Jisung and Renjun both said together.

“Oh my god you big cry-babies come here.” Donghyuck laughed and pulled them in again.

Jaemin and Jeno were standing beside them with fond smiles on their faces.

Jaemin flashed him a thumbs up and a big smile that meant he had loved the musical too and Donghyuck smiled gratefully at him.

They broke the hug. 

“Guys, wait here okay? I gotta go and change quickly. The clothes are getting uncomfortable now.”

All of them nodded.

Donghyuck went inside the changing room, feeling more light hearted than he had in days.

There was a text waiting for him when he took his phone out.

** Devil lele **

**_Hyungieeee_ **

**_Great job on there_ **

**_You were ALMOST better than me_ **

**_It was a good try I’ll give you that_ **

**_;)_ **

**_hehehe_ **

**_jk tho hyung, you were amazzzinggggg, I would’ve cried if I didn’t have makeup on_ **

Donghyuck felt himself laughing. God, he really was surrounded by such loveable people.

Renjun felt happy.

Things were finally falling into place. Jeno and Donghyuck had cleared their misunderstanding and the musical had been amazing.

He sighed in relief, today was a happy day. Renjun felt giddy.

They were just waiting for Donghyuck to come out after changing so that they could go celebrate.

Except there was one thing left to be done.

He approached the corner where Jisung and Yangyang were standing, talking about something.

“Hey Jisung?” He said.

Jisung’s eyes widened in normal fashion.

“Hyung! I mean, Hi hyung, what’s up?” Jisung chuckled nervously.

Yangyang snorted from beside him.

“I was wondering if you were free sometime this week?” Renjun asked with a smile.

Jisung looked like he had seen a ghost but he replied quickly. “Yes Hyung! I am! Free all week!” he stuttered.

“Dude, you’re literally not. We have practice everyd-“Yangyang started but Jisung elbowed him in the stomach, hard.

Yangyang immediately winced. “Ouch bro.”

Renjun laughed out loud and reached up to ruffle Jisung’s hair. The boy really was too adorable, Renjun wanted nothing more than to just bundle him up in his arms.

“Text me when you’re free okay? Let’s meet up sometime. Just the two of us.” Renjun said, with a cheeky smile and walked away.

He could hear Jisung squeal as he walked away. Renjun smiled to himself.

He went over to where Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle were talking.

“Chenle, you did such amazing job on stage too! Your voice is so beautiful.” Renjun heard Jeno saying to Chenle as he approached.

Chenle beamed. “Really? Thank you so much hyung.” He had the cutest smile on his face, like he was genuinely pleased with the compliment.

Renjun smiled as lightly hugged Chenle from behind, the youngest two of the group really were the cutest.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when you were on stage Lele, you were perfect.” Renjun said with a fond smile.

Chenle’s face heated up. “Sheesh gege, stop.”

Renjun made kissy faces at Chenle as he tried to resist and go away. “Neverrrr my little lele, gege loovessss youuuuu.”

Chenle shrieked and shot away. “I hate you.”

Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin chuckled.

“Chenle, you’re a great kid and an even more amazing performer. We’re all really proud of you.” Jaemin said, ruffling his hair.

Chenle’s smile was getting wider by the second but he said, “You are all so whipped for me hyungs, and honestly? Mood.”

All of them shook their head fondly at him as Renjun tackled him into a headlock.

Donghyuck walked out of the changing room at that exact moment.

Jeno walked up to him. “Hey Hyuck?”

Donghyuck hummed in response.

“Can we click a picture together and upload it to instagram? I created a scene publically and I would like to make amends publically too.” Jeno said sheepishly.

Renjun smiled at the boy, he had talked to Jeno about this and Jeno had told him that he wanted to upload a picture on his instagram with Donghyuck.

Renjun knew that Jeno didn’t give any fucks about what people had to say about him or his problems, but he hadn’t wanted anyone to think lowly of Donghyuck just because he couldn’t control his anger and had made a scene publically.

( _“I would rather die than have Hyuck hurting because of me again.”_ )

Donghyuck smiled and agreed.

They clicked a picture together and Jeno uploaded it to his instagram.

**jenolee_23 *posted a picture***

**jenolee_23 : this guy right here is the most amazing performer and friend ever. I don’t deserve him because god knows I fucked up but some bitches really think they can break us apart. Joke’s on you, we made up. And I won’t let anything come between us ever again.**

**lee_donghyuck: hear hear!!! As I said, you’re a sap Nono, but be glad that I love you! ;)**

“Hyung, maybe you should start dating Jaemin hyung or Renjun ge, I mean they’d be amazing boyfriends.” Chenle said.

“Hey! What about me?!” Donghyuck said.

Chenle made a face. “No, I don’t like you.”

Donghyuck hit him on the head.

Jeno laughed. “Yeah, maybe I should.”

Renjun looked around the room, seeing these boys who had come to mean so much to him, all together, laughing and having fun.

If someone had told Renjun two months ago that he’d find a family in the people he had been put in a group with, whom he found to be nothing but a nuisance, he would’ve scoffed and walked away.

But through all the stupid jokes, endless bickering, being there for each other and all the other small things that they had established between them, Renjun knew that he had struck gold when it came to friendships.

Life may be uncertain and full of problems and unnecessary drama but having these idiots around made the world seem a little less harsh and lot brighter.

Renjun smiled as he tried to hug Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck from behind, his arms falling short but hoping that they message got across.

He loved them.

And he would love them, through everything.

Because these boys right here, made him smile till his jaw hurt, made him believe in himself, and no matter what, stuck by him in every situation.

Looks like Renjun would never have to feel lonely ever again.

“Renjunnie, your arms are too short to be hugging all of us.” Donghyuck said, with a chuckle.

“Shut up, I hate you.”

“Let’s go celebrate now, shall we?” Renjun said, beaming at all of them.

“Yeah, what are we waiting for?! Race you to the pavement outside, loser pays for the food!” Donghyuck screeched and immediately took off.

Chenle, Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin started running too.

Renjun laughed as he walked behind them. “Hey! I thought you guys were making Mark Hyung pay!”

They immediately stopped and turned towards Renjun.

“Oh fuck, right.” Donghyuck said. “Loser pays for the drinks then!” He took off again.

The rest began running after him.

Renjun sighed. “What kind of idiots did I get stuck with.”

And if there was no other place he’d rather be in the world except with them, nobody had to know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, let me clear this out, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE LAMI AND SHE IS THE CUTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN but that's the point, she is the cutest girl i've ever seen and I needed a cute girl for this so I have nothing against Lami I swear!  
> Yuta wasn't mentioned in this fic because I cannot write him as a side character, he is a main character and shall be treated as one.  
> I'm probably going to write a spin-off to this with older NCT members and a sequel to this fic as well because i love them too much to let go after just one fic :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!! <3  
> And lastly, if you've made it this far, thank you! <3


End file.
